Rin's Fang of Inutaisho
by Demoness-Kaida
Summary: When Rin discovers something ancient from Inutaisho's office Sesshomaru finds himself caught in a web of deceit, murder, and mystery. Rin and Sesshomaru must accept her new identity and fight for a kingdom that was thought long lost to the ruling empire.
1. Sesshomaru Returns

"Lady Rin?" asked Dysuki as she knocked on the screen to Rin's chambers. Upon receiving no answer Dysuki pushed open the mahogany screen and stared into the empty room. Disgruntled by the absence of Rin the gentle dog demon drew her motherly face into a worrisome frown. '_Where is she off to now? Lord Sesshomaru will be arriving any minute! I have a feeling that he will be quite angry with her if she wasn't near when he arrived. Lord Sesshomaru has been gone now_ _for over a year helping battle Naraku and finally defeating him with his own hand. I wonder how he will react once he sees Lady Rin. She has changed from the skinny bubbly girl he left to a beautiful intelligent woman. I must find her.'_ Dysuki retreated out of Rin's chambers and swiftly closed the screen behind her. She scanned the long corridor hoping to pick up on Rin's scent. Nothing. Dysuki then headed down the west wing towards the garden one of Rin's favorite spots.

"You have got to do better than that Kanori!" said Rin as she pinned the furious dog demon to a tree.

She laughed at her friend taking joy in embarrassing the older demon. His green eyes burned with fury as his charcoal hair hung matted against his back. He was holding his sword inches away from his neck staving off Rin's katana.

Rin noticed a lapse in concentration, which she pushed to her own advantage. She swung her right leg out hooking it around his ankles brining him crashing down to the ground. Before he knew it her sword was resting on his neck.

"My Point." She said as she back flipped away from him landing a few feet away.

Kanori stood up brushing off the dirt from his light blue haori.

"You have improved since our last spar Lady Rin." He said as he prepared for her next attack.

"You don't think I was going to let you beat me again did you?" she said with a smirk on her face.

Kanori smiled at her, satisfaction written all over his handsome face. He first started training Lady Rin right after lord Sesshomaru left for the final battle with Naraku. He never imagined that he would be here a year later getting his ass kicked.

"I assume not Lady Rin." He sighed as he charged at her noticing the beads of sweat beginning to form on her delicate skin. Their swords clashed sending a deafening roar into the forest around them.

"Give!" She said as she stared at him dominance glistening in her hazelnut eyes.

"You give!" He replied humor laced in his voice.

"Not Possible." She said as she uncloaked a hidden dagger from her midnight haori and hurled it into his shoulder. This gave her the distraction she needed to kick him backwards flying into the ground below.

Kanori looked up disbelief on his face as he saw the gleaming tip of her sword piercing into his neck. '_Damn. She has definitely been paying attention to the diversion tactics we have been going over._'

"What's wrong Kanori? Did you just get your ass kicked by your student?" asked Rin as she beamed down at him triumphantly.

"That's enough Rin." Said Lord Sesshomaru as he emerged from the forest edge Jaken in tow.

"My Lord…you have returned." She said as she allowed Kanori to get up off the ground.

"Jaken." Lord Sesshomaru said his voice as cool as ever.

"Yes my Lord." Replied Jaken at bit anxious as to what his lord would tell him.

"Accompany this young dog demon back to the castle."

"Right away my lord." Replied the little green toad as he walked away Kanori at his side.

Rin gazed at Lord Sesshomaru noting that he had not changed a bit. His long silver hair was gently blowing behind him and he was staring at her with those menacing golden eyes. She felt a strange sensation stir within her stomach, as she looked him up and down. She felt her cheeks flush red as her eyes rested on his face '_Why is he making me feel this way? It's as if I am attracted to him…he is terribly handsome. What am I thinking?'_

Sesshomaru stood staring at Rin not believing what he saw. When he first saw her battling with Kanori he thought she was just another one of his soldiers sparring for fun. It wasn't until he noticed her scent that he put two and two together. '_She's a woman now, no longer the child I left behind. Her scent has changed. She smells of flowers and spice. _He gazed into her soft hazelnut eyes sensing the confusion that was pouring off her in waves. He noticed that her raven hair was tied back into a complex braid that came down past the bottom of her back. She was wearing a beautiful suit of armor and a silk midnight kimono. Beads of sweat were dripping down her face as she stood looking at him sword in hand. He felt a leap in his abdomen as he locked eyes with her. '_What in the hell is this feeling that has come over me?_' He lifted his hand enclosing it around Tokijin pulling it from its sheath. '_She seems to be an experienced fighter. Let me put her skills to the test so I can find out for myself if she is worth of holding a blade.'_

'_What is he doing? Is he going to fight me?'_ Rin adjusted her stance bringing her sword up across her chest diagonally waiting for his attack. '_Oh shit this isn't going to be pretty.'_

Sesshomaru lunged at her Tokijin aimed at her head. Rin rolled out of the way just in the nick of time. '_Is he tying to kill me? I better think of something and fast.'_ She stood up watching him closely strategizing her attack. She fingered the hilt of the sword slowly sliding out the dagger hidden within. She ran at him and swung her sword inches from his head. The dagger released itself from the velocity in which she swung and lodged into Sesshomaru's chest just below his collarbone. She stood locking swords with the powerful Inu youkai watching as an expression of sheer astonishment crossed his handsome face. He could feel a twinge of pain radiating out from the wound.'_She threw a dagger in my chest?' _In a blink of an eye Sesshomaru replaced the cool exterior she was so used to seeing. '_Got him, although this may be the last day I spend here on earth.'_ Sesshomaru pushed Tokijin hard against her sword causing her to go flying backwards skidding to a halt as she slammed into a giant oak. Rin winced in pain as she slowly started to rise to her feet. She looked up only to see Lord Sesshomaru's face inches from her own. She noticed the blood that had seeped from where the dagger had been had turned his white haori crimson. Rin brought her gaze up to Lord Sesshomaru's as he pushed his body up against hers pinning her to the tree.

"You injured this Sesshomaru Rin." He said coldly

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama." Said Rin as tears began to fill her eyes. She didn't mean to hurt him.

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and saw the tears that threatened to fall. He could feel the sadness in her aura and it cut into his heart. '_She feels sadness for injuring me.'_ He shifted his weight causing her to drop her sword.

Rin looked up at him reading his golden eyes for any sign of what he was feeling. She felt the strange sensation in her stomach again as she realized just how much his body was pressing against hers.

Sesshomaru noticed the change in her emotion as she stared up at him unsure of his thoughts. '_So she has finally noticed that I have her pinned here against this tree.' _He looked down unaware that his hand rested underneath her arm. He felt a shiver travel down his spine at the closeness they shared. He backed away releasing her from the tree and sheathed Tokijin.

'_What is he doing? He is letting me go? I feel bad for harming him even though he is probably healed by now.'_ Thought Rin as she bent down picked up and sheathed her own sword. She stood there staring at him waiting for him to speak.

"Rin."

"Yes my lord?"

"I see that you are not as inexperienced as I thought."

With that Sesshomaru turned and started walking towards the castle leaving a dumbfounded Rin behind.

'_Did he just complement me? What is wrong with him, you would think I hit him in the head.'_ Rin noticed that she was being left behind and ran to catch up with her lord. She stopped at his side and glanced over at him sending him a smile that could brighten the night.

Sesshomaru looked over at Rin smiling at him so freely. '_I see that Rin has changed a lot since our last meeting but she still retains her caring self.' _He nodded his head to acknowledge her presence as they walked in silence towards his estate.


	2. The Bloody Dagger

Dysuki stood out on the veranda overlooking the numerous gardens that surrounded the rear of the estate. She watched as the sky filled with gentle hues of red, orange, and purple as the sun began to set towards the castle. The wind started to pick up blowing her long ebony hair in a torrent around her body. She wrinkled her small nose at the scents of Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin as they filled her sensitive nostrils. '_He has returned and Lady Rin is accompanying him. The strong rustic smell of blood is mixed in with Lord Sesshomaru's scent. How did he manage to get injured? I feel sorry for whatever creature harmed him, he undoubtedly killed them unmercifully.'_

"Rin." Said Lord Sesshomaru as he stopped walking and looked down at her.

"Yes?" She replied meeting his intense gaze.

"I believe this belongs to you." He reached into his haori and pulled out her dagger cloaked in his blood.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Said Rin as she reached for her weapon brushing her hand against his. She could instantly feel the warmth that radiated from her hand to the rest of her lean body. '_He is so warm…I thought his hand would feel like ice...'_ She looked up at him hoping to see a reaction of any kind. His face remained impassive but she detected a small flicker of emotion dance in his eyes. '_So he noticed the feel of my hand as much as I noticed his.'_ She thought never breaking eye contact.

Sesshomaru's heart began to race as he felt Rin's hand brush over his as she retrieved the dagger. He felt a chill run down his spine settling below his abdomen. '_Why do I react to a mere mortal's touch? I will not allow myself to behave like my father and brother.'_

"Rin were leaving." He said as he turned away from her and continued toward the gardens of his estate.

'_I figured he would act this way. Why should I expect him to change just because I did?'_ Thought Rin as she took her place once again at his side.

Dysuki looked off into the distance she could see the aristocratic stride of Lord Sesshomaru along with the elegant pace of Lady Rin. As they drew near she noticed that a small pool of blood stained the right side of his haori. '_How did anyone land a blow on Lord Sesshomaru?'_ That is when she noticed the dagger clutched in Rin's left hand. '_That's her training dagger…and it has fresh blood on it…Lord Sesshomaru's blood!' _Dysuki felt her mind go numb as she tried to fathom the sight before her sapphire eyes. '_Rin is the one who injured him…and she walks unscathed!' _

Lord Sesshomaru stopped before the woman he left in charge of running his estate and the well being of Rin. The older dog demon was bowing before him, utter confusion tingeing her gentle aura.

"Welcome home my lord. I have had the servants prepare your chambers for your arrival." Said Dysuki as she rose to her feet looking up at her young lord.

He gave her a curt nod, then walked up the steps and disappeared around the corner into the western wing.

Rin began to follow him when a clawed hand enclosed around her small wrist. She stopped abruptly and turned around to face a very annoyed Dysuki.

"Lady Rin! Where have you been? I have been looking all over the place for you!" She belted.

"Dysuki sama I was sparring with Kanori when Lord Sesshomaru appeared out of nowhere! I didn't even know he was coming home! I would have been back sooner but Lord Sesshomaru saw me beat Kanori and challenged me himself." Said Rin in a hurried breath.

"So I was right. I was you that drew blood from the mighty Lord Sesshomaru. You did so with that dagger in your left hand didn't you?" exclaimed Dysuki.

"Yes I injured him." Said Rin as she looked down at the bloodied dagger within her grasp. She held it up examining the beautiful shade of crimson. '_This is Lord Sesshomaru's blood…in all the years I have spent with him this is only the second time I have ever seen him bleed. The first was when I found him near death in the forest after the full force of Inuyasha's wind scar.' _

"You and Inuyasha are the only two who have drawn his blood and lived to tell about it. You were lucky this time, I don't advise that you do it again." Dysuki released her grip on Rin's wrist turned and walked up the steps and into the western wing.

Rin sat down on the bottom step and examined the exquisite dagger in her hands. The blade was about six inches long and the hilt was made out of onyx and jade. '_This dagger was a gift from Kanori for completing my short-range weapon training ahead of schedule. Now it is laced with Lord Sesshomaru's blood. I cannot bring myself to use it again.'_ She began to lift it closer to her face when it slipped out of her hands and cut down her leg before it clattered on the ground. '_Damn! That hurt! How could I have been so careless to drop it!'_ She bent down and picked it up noticing the small droplets of blood that splattered the cobblestone walkway. She glanced down at her leg ready to examine her own stupidity when she noticed that the gash was almost gone. '_What in the hell? How am I healing so fast?'_ Suddenly she felt something brush her shoulder and glanced up to see a very tired looking Sesshomaru. He was standing before her dressed in his sleeping kimono. She held her breath as she noticed that it was tied loosely and she could see his chest. '_Damn…he is so attractive standing there like that. It's almost as if he is half naked. What? When did I start thinking of Lord Sesshomaru this way? Things have definitely changed…'_

"Rin." He said as he sat down beside her

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I smelled your blood, what did you do?"

Rin blushed feeling so incredibly stupid.

"I was examining my dagger when it slipped out of my hands and cut my leg." She said sheepishly as she stared down at her feet. "You don't have to lecture me. I know it was a stupid thing to do. Maybe you can tell me why my leg has already healed?" She asked as she glanced up at him staring into his golden orbs.

'_When did she grow so damn bold?'_ He asked himself as he looked down at her leg seeing no trace of an injury. He looked back up at her noting the way her eyebrows were slightly raised and her jaw was set at an angle. '_She is frustrated…what an interesting expression.'_

"The blade that cut you had my blood on it. When you cut yourself my blood mixed with yours causing you to heal faster." He said.

"I understand now. Will this be a permanent change?" questioned Rin.

"No. There was not enough blood to make you retain my healing abilities." He replied as he stood holding his hand down to her.

Rin looked up at him questionably then placed her hand within his as he pulled her to her feet.

The feelings she experienced earlier came rushing back full force as he enclosed his hand around hers. _' Oh Kami what is he doing to me? I am glad this is not the time for me to be in heat. Kami help me if he does this when I am…'_ She peered up at him her eyes scanning his face. She looked at the all to familiar crescent moon on his forehead and the two sets of diagonal lines on his cheekbones.

Sesshomaru knew it was a mistake before his did it. Yet he still lowered his hand down to her. When she laid her hand in his he thought he was going to give away the feeling of lust that shot through his toned body. '_Am I really so weak as to react from something so trivial as hand holding?'_ He asked himself as pulled her to her feet. He noticed that Rin was concentrating on his face. '_What is she looking at? I haven't changed any.'_ It was starting to make him uncomfortable having her glare at him so intensely.

"Rin."

"Yes?"

"You need a bath."

She felt like slapping him. Where did that come from?

"Excuse me? Are you saying that I smell bad?"

"You are still sweaty." He replied.

"Oh. I guess I am. A bath sounds good." She said as she removed her hand from his and started to walk up the steps.

"Rin."

"Yes?"

"Jaken will be bringing something to your room momentarily."

"Really? What is it?" she asked only to watch him disappear towards the stables. '_How did I know he was going to do that?'_

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I will be updating soon! Please Review!


	3. The Unexpeted Proposal

Rin entered her chambers a tired expression gracing her delicate face. She laid the bloodied dagger down on her desk and walked over to the cherry armoire that stood in the back corner. She reached down removed her sword and untied her obi setting them down on the dresser. She then took off her beautiful armor and hung it on the front of the armoire. She glanced down noticing just how dirty her kimono was. '_I guess he was right. I do need a bath.'_ Rin thought as she walked over to her bed grabbing the sleeping kimono that the servants laid out for her. She started to walk out of her chambers when a certain green toad slammed into her legs.

"Jaken! Watch where you are going!" screamed Rin as she glared down at him surprise filling her eyes.

Jaken pulled himself up off the floor dusting off his mud colored robes. He looked up at Rin startled at the way she reacted. '_Who does she think she is yelling at me that way! Her body may have changed but her attitude towards me has not!'_

"Rin I have brought you this per Lord Sesshomaru's orders." He reached deep into his pocket producing a small wooden box closed with a golden lock.

Rin bent down and took the box from Jaken. "Thanks Jaken! What's in it?"

"I don't know. It was locked when Lord Sesshomaru entrusted it to me. Only he carries the key." He said as he watched her beaming smile turn into an ugly frown.

"If only he can open it then why did he give it to me? She said staring at Jaken. Rin sat thinking for a minute before she commanded, " I'm going to go bathe now, tell Lord Sesshomaru to come and open this damn box." She quickly rose to her feet and left a wide mouthed Jaken standing in her wake.

'_Insolent woman! How dare she presume to give an order to Lord Sesshomaru!'_ Thought Jaken as he left Rin's chambers and headed towards Lord Sesshomaru's office where he knew he would be residing.

Rin walked briskly down the long corridor leading to the hot springs. '_Is he trying to toy with me? What is the meaning of giving me a locked box in which he holds the only key? I have a feeling there is a lot more to Lord Sesshomaru than he likes to let on. I hope he realizes that I am not the naïve loving child he left behind! If he wants to play then let the games begin!'_ She thought angrily as she arrived at the spring. She walked over to the large rock sitting at the water's edge and deposited her sleeping kimono and the small wooden box. She untied the strings of the midnight kimono and let it drop to her feet. She slowly walked into the spring taking in the warmth that started to spread throughout her body. She swam over to the deep end where the servants had placed her towel and basket of bath soaps. She sat down on a submerged rock the water lapping at her chest. Rin then started to hum a song that Dysuki had sung to her as a child as she began to lather her hair with soap.

Sesshomaru sat at his desk staring blankly at the piles of papers that resided neatly stacked in both corners. He ran a clawed hand through his long tresses of thick silver hair as he leaned back stretching in his chair. '_I despise doing paperwork. Many of these proposed treaties and alliances are not worthy of my attention, but it is my duty as Western Lord to review these pathetic attempts at peace.' _He sighed as he felt Jaken's aura growing nearer. '_I wonder what Rin thought of the box I had Jaken give her._'Sesshomaru wondered as a slight smile graced his lips. He soon heard a faint knock on his screen as Jaken listened for his order to enter.

"Come in Jaken." Said Sesshomaru as he sat up straight in his chair.

Jaken walked in a fearful look on his face.

"Did you give Rin the box?" Sesshomaru asked coldly

"Yes my lord." Squeaked Jaken as his little hands started to twitch.

"What did she say?" He commanded knowing full well that Jaken was hiding something from him.

"She questioned your reasoning for giving it to her and then she proceeded to tell me to tell you to come down there and unlock the damn box." He said as he cringed from the spike in his lord's aura.

"Leave." Said Sesshomaru as he felt his blood start to boil.

Jaken turned and ran out of Lord Sesshomaru's office as fast as his little green legs could carry him. He knew that his lord was pissed. Nobody commands anything of Lord Sesshomaru, and the ones who try end up dead. _'She has outdone herself this time! _ Thought Jaken as he rounded the corner heading to his sleeping quarters. _'I hope that there is something left of her by morning.'_

Sesshomaru stood up and clenched his hands into tight fists. He could smell the scent of his blood as his claws sank into his palms. '_Who in the hell does she think she is? Nobody commands anything of me! This will not go unpunished!'_ He thought as he stormed out of his office in search of Rin.

Rin stepped out of the spring and grabbed her towel drying her hair and body. She then quickly donned her light yellow sleeping kimono and bent over picking up the small box Lord Sesshomaru had given her. She left the spring and made her way back to her chambers.

Once in her bedchamber Rin walked over to the desk where she had placed the dagger earlier and set the wooden box down beside it. She was suddenly startled when she heard someone rapidly approaching her chambers. She quickly grabbed the soiled dagger without even thinking and hurled it at the figure that burst through her door way. Rin stood in shock as her dagger once again penetrated Lord Sesshomaru's chest.

'_Oh shit I did it again. Not to mention he looks incredibly pissed.'_ Before Rin could get another coherent thought to form in her mind Sesshomaru had her pinned against the wall his clawed hand around her neck. She could feel the anger rolling off him in waves. She glanced up and peered into his golden eyes.

'_Damn her to hell!'_ he thought as the pain shot up from his chest. '_I shouldn't have allowed myself to be so caught up in punishing her that I neglected to observe my surroundings!_ He looked down at Rin pinned before him her neck surrounded by his hand. '_Why can't I detect any fear from her? I have her firmly in my grasp and I could kill her any second; yet she shows no fear.'_ He felt his anger start to subside as he realized that she might be the only one who does not fear him for who and what he is.

"Rin." He said his voice cold and distant

"What my lord?" She replied as he loosened his grip on her

"Why do you not fear me? I can kill you at will, and yet you show no fear." He asked as he released her neck but still held her against him to the wall.

"Because I know that no matter how much I piss you off you will not kill me." She said as she watched his face hoping to read his reaction.

'_How does she know that I will never take her life? This is something I have not and will not ever admit.'_ "Don't be so sure of that." He said as he pushed her harder against the wall. "Now about your outburst earlier, if you want what lies within the box you are going to have to earn it."

"Earn it? How do I do that Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked as she found it harder to breathe. She could feel every inch of his hot toned body pressing up against her. She took in his scent. He smelled of the wind and the forest.

"By taking the key from me." He said looking at her with a slight smirk on his face.

"And how in the hell am I supposed to do that my lord? She questioned.

"By sparring with me."

"Sparring with you?" She said as she looked down at the hilt of her dagger protruding from his chest touching her shoulder.

"Yes. When you completely master the sword you will be able to take the key away from around my neck. Until then you will not get what is in the box." He said as he backed up releasing her from the wall.

Rin instantly missed the contact with his body as soon as he stepped away from her. She looked up at him then back at her dagger.

"Lord Sesshomaru may I?" she asked as she stepped towards him closing the gap once again. She wrapped her hand around the hilt of her dagger waiting for his reply.

"Yes Rin you may." He said as he felt her right hand press against his chest as she used her left to remove the dagger.

Rin stared at the weapon then sat it down on the desk. She looked back up at his chest noticing the blood that started seeping through his kimono. Without thinking she reached onto the desk, removed a small piece of cloth and pulled back his kimono exposing the wound. She quickly placed the cloth over the puncture and held it there firmly. By the time she realized what she had done Sesshomaru had her once again pinned to the wall. She detected a small gleam of arousal sparkle in his eyes at the touch of her hand on his bare flesh. '_It's good to know that I am not the only one who is raging a battle with my emotions.'_ She thought as she felt his hand brush her cheek.

'_Why did she have to do that?'_ he thought as he enjoyed the tingling sensations that coursed throughout his body. He could feel the wound healing and in a few minutes it would be gone. Sesshomaru watched his hand as he brushed the side of her face. '_Her skin is so soft and silky…Wait. What am I doing? Rin you are making me lose my composure. _He thought as he felt his wound close completely. Sesshomaru reached down and grabbed Rin's hand. He lifted her slender fingers off his chest as he revealed to her his perfect skin.

Rin watched as Lord Sesshomaru took her hand in his. '_I am beginning to get used to him holding my hand.'_ She thought as he let go of her and pulled his kimono back in place.

"We will spar every morning before breakfast and every evening before dinner." He said as he turned leaving her chambers.

"Very well my lord." She said as she watched his magnificent figure walk out of her chambers his silver hair swaying behind him.

'_I have a feeling that our sparring matches will be intense and painful._' She concluded as she walked over to her futon and pulled back the covers. Rin climbed into bed and was soon asleep unaware of he events about to unfold.


	4. The Fierce Battle

Rin awoke at the sound of her mahogany screen swinging open. She sat up rubbing her eyes to see Lord Sesshomaru standing there decked out in his armor.

"Rin get up and get dressed. I will be expecting you in the gardens in half and hour." He said as he turned and strode out of her room.

'_It's morning already?'_ Sighed Rin as she pushed her blankets aside and slid out of bed. She walked over to her armoire opened it and plucked out a grass green kimono. She shut the doors and retrieved her armor off of the brass hook fastened to the second door. In less than five minutes flat Rin had changed kimonos and adorned her armor. She then walked over to the small side table that stood next to her bed. She pulled the first drawer open revealing a necklace that had a small onyx dog dangling from the silver chain. '_This necklace allows me to channel my new abilities. Kami knows I'm going to need it against Lord Sesshomaru. Thankfully it seems to have a stronger effect on dog demons._' She thought as she remembered how much stronger she got when she wore it while sparring Kanori._ 'I think Dysuki would kill me if she knew that I took this from that demon she killed a few months ago. _Thought Rin as she walked back over to the desk grabbing her obi tying it around her slender waist. She then retrieved her sword sheathed in its scabbard and slid it into her obi. A small gleam caught her eye as she noticed her dagger lying on the desk next to the small wooden box. She smiled as she picked it up aware that it was coated in Lord Sesshomaru's blood for the second time. '_This has proven to be very effective.'_ She thought as she drew her sword and clicked the dagger back in its place inside the hilt. Rin then placed the sword back in its scabbard and walked over to the large chest in the corner. '_I bet Lord Sesshomaru does not know about the wide range of weapons I have in this trunk. I think I will enlighten him.'_ She smirked as she opened the lid and peered inside. Rin withdrew a set of three throwing knives and strapped them to her arm, leg and hip. She then dug around until she found a whip, which she curled tightly and placed behind her back. '_It's time to show my lord how much I have learned in his absence.'_ She thought as she held her head high and marched out of her bedroom and down to the gardens.

Sesshomaru walked out onto the veranda the wind playfully tugging at his hair. He observed the rays of light that started to shine in the early morning sky. He turned his head at the sound of footsteps behind him. He admired the armor that fit tightly to Rin's womanly body. She stood facing him her stance expressing the confidence she held. '_So she is ready to do battle is she? I remember how easily she put my young soldier to the ground yesterday. I will not go easy on her. She will learn nothing if I do.'_

"Rin. Let's go."

"Coming my lord." She replied.

They walked together in silence, their strides in perfect harmony. Sesshomaru led them to the clearing where their first battle had taken place. He looked over at Rin and took his place across from her.

"Prepare yourself Rin." He said coldly as he unsheathed Tokijin and pointed it at her.

Sesshomaru then rushed at Rin, in an attempt to throw her off guard and put her on the defensive. Two seconds later, the clash of steel was heard throughout the grounds as Lady Rin and the indifferent Taiyoukai of the West locked swords in a battle of wills.

Employing the speed he was so renowned for Sesshomaru rushed at her once again, swinging Tokijin towards her, only to catch the sleeve of her kimono, shredding it. She retaliated by kicking him squarely in the stomach hard enough for him to fall over backwards. Sesshomaru, spotting a weakness in her defensive position, quickly capitalized off the falling momentum of his body and rolled onto his back as he latched onto her kimono, easily tossing her into a tree almost fifteen feet away.

Sesshomaru quickly rolled to his feet, noticing that Rin had gotten up and was running towards him. He sent a wave of energy from Tokijin knocking her down, pining her underneath him, with his blade at her throat.

"My point." He said, as he looked down at her a smirk on his face.

"You cheated!" She screamed as she felt around for the throwing knife attached to her hip.

"This Sesshomaru does no such thing." He said glaring at her.

"You used the demonic powers of your sword against me. Since I am not a demon I can do no such thing. You already have the upper hand by being a demon, you don't need the power of that sword." She exclaimed, as she looked up at him frustration swimming in her eyes.

"Indeed." He said as he stood up sheathing Tokijin. "From now on I will use a human blade, but today I will use only my hands."

"That sounds more like it." she said as she got to her feet. She could feel his demonic aura pulsing out from around him. '_Lord Sesshomaru will be shocked when he finds out that I have learned to sense demonic energy. I can also manipulate it back at the demon in which I stole it from.' _She said to herself as she suddenly felt his aura spike and then disappear. '_Shit. He's behind me.'_ She turned just in time to reflect his glowing whip with the blade of her sword.

'_How was she able to predict my movements? It's almost as if she could sense me.'_ He thought as he flicked his wrist sending another whip of energy coursing straight towards Rin.

She blocked his attack then looked down at her sword. The glowing poison was running down the blade dripping onto the forest floor. Before she could react she felt the wind rush out of her as she flew in the air and smacked the ground with a sickening thud. Rin could feel her sword fly out of her grasp as she smacked the dirt. She winced in pain but jumped up quickly unaware of Lord Sesshomaru's next move. She silently cursed herself for her lack of attention.

"Your focus is on me not on your blade." He said as he drew his hand back for another strike.

Rin shot her hand behind her back and pulled out the whip still curled tightly in her palm. She ran towards Lord Sesshomaru her hand still hidden behind her back. He released his whip striking the ground beside her as she jumped dodging it.

Before he knew what hit him he felt a searing pain rip across his face and down his neck. He growled as he lifted his hand and touched his cheek. He then brought his hand before his eyes and stared at his fingers covered in blood. He looked up at Rin angrily suddenly aware of the long braided whip she now had clutched in her left hand. '_Where in the hell did that come from?'_ He asked himself as he started advancing towards her. '_It is time to put her in her place.'_ He said as he leapt into the air and came flying down landing right in front of Rin. He kicked out his right leg hooking it around her ankles and brought her slamming backwards into the ground.

As soon as she released the whip and slashed him in the face Rin knew it was all over. She could sense the rise in his aura as she felt his anger start to build. '_I think hitting him in the face might not have been a good idea, he looks really pissed off.'_ She thought as she suddenly realized that he stood inches from her nose. Before she could register what was happening she felt her body slam into the ground once yet again.

Sesshomaru watched her fall and in seconds he was on top of her pinning her to the forest floor. He looked down at her hoping to see or sense any type of fear. He growled in frustration when he realized that he couldn't sense any emotion from her. '_What is she thinking? Why can't I sense her emotions?' _He asked himself as he adjusted his left hand in the grass.

Rin soon felt Lord Sesshomaru's body pressing against hers as she glanced up trying to regain her focus. '_He's got me this time unless I put my new powers to the test. I hope this works.'_ She thought as she slowly started to gather his demonic energy and tie it in with her own.

'_What is this Sensation? It feels as if my demonic energy is being pulled away from my body. Is Rin responsible for this_?' He asked as he locked eyes with her.

'_Finally_ _I have all the energy I need. Now all I need to do is fuse it together and send it back at him.'_ Concluded Rin as she noticed that Lord Sesshomaru was staring down at her, his handsome face holding a peculiar intense expression. '_He is on to me. I must find some way to distract him.'_ She stared back at him looking deep into his golden eyes. What she found there shocked her. She could see the flames of confusion flickering inside. She tore her eyes away feeling her heart jump in her chest. '_Why does he have to look at me that way? He is making it hard for me to injure him.'_ She thought as she noticed a tiny golden chain hanging around his neck. '_I bet that necklace holds the key to my box!'_ She deducted as she inconspicuously raised her hand and tried to grab for it. To her dismay a clawed hand reached out and grabbed her wrist stopping her in mid air.

"You didn't think that it was going to be that easy did you?" He asked as a small smile played upon his lips.

'_Is he smiling? He is actually smiling. Wow. I never thought I would see this. Damn does he look attractive!' _She thought as she stared at him for a few more seconds.

"Answer me Rin." He said his smile disappearing.

"I guess not Lord Sesshomaru." She huffed. "**You** didn't think that it was going to be this easy did you?" She questioned.

"What do you speak of Rin?" He asked raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Defeating me." She said as she released the pent up energy she had been harboring. Rin watched as she saw Lord Sesshomaru go flying off of her and into the tree behind her. She quickly got up on her feet and located her sword before he could register what hit him.

When he finally realized what had happened he looked up to see the tip of Rin's blade stabbing him in the throat.

"My point." She said as she backed away from him letting her lord regain his composure.

He glanced up at her his mind reaming with an endless sea of questions. '_How in the living hell did she pull off a stunt like that? She used my own demonic energy against me. How is this possible? Humans cannot handle a demons energy, yet here Rin did and threw it back at me.'_ He pondered as he rose to his feet. Sesshomaru was about to start questioning Rin when a foul scent filled his nostrils.

"Demons are approaching." Said Rin taking him by surprise as she took a fighting stance.

"How do you know this?" He asked wondering how she knew demons were in the area.

"I can sense their demonic energy." She said as she walked over to him taking her place at his side.

"Who taught you to do this?' He commanded.

"Nobody. I started manipulating my own energy and once I had mastered that I started seeking out and trying to control demonic energy as well. Finally after months and months of training I have become able to sense human energy as well as that of a demon. The limits to my ability are few in number. For example I cannot sense anyone who is not within a mile of my person." She said as she looked up at him waiting for her words to sink in.

"I see. Prepare to battle Rin." He said as he glanced up at the sky. '_How dare these insolent fools trespass upon my lands.'_ He thought as a deep growl escaped his throat as he unsheathed Tokijin and stood waiting for the bastards to appear.

Within minutes the small clearing was swarming with at least a dozen low life bird demons. '_These birds have very similar features to the buzzards that roam the forest.'_ Thought Rin as she watched one of them swoop down closer to her and Lord Sesshomaru.

"We have come for the girl." Said the biggest and ugliest of the bunch.

"Like hell you have!" Screamed Rin as she charged and slew the closest bird demon in her eyesight.

"You impudent wench! How dare you kill one of my brothers! You will die for this!" The leader screamed as he signaled to attack.

Soon birds were swarming everywhere and Rin was doing her best to kill every damn one of them. She saw Lord Sesshomaru standing a couple of feet away defeating them with ease. "Lord Sesshomaru look out!" She screamed as she saw a jet of poison fly out of the bird demons mouth that was closing in fast behind him.

Sesshomaru turned around and quickly dispatched of the pathetic demon. He looked over at Rin just in time to see the master bird demon sink its claws into her shoulders and begin to lift her from the ground. He felt his heart skip a beat as he realized that she was in immediate danger. "Vermin." He hissed as he leapt from the ground and soared towards the disgusting bird. He quickly sliced the demon in half catching Rin in his arms. He landed back on the ground and sat her down next to his feet. Sesshomaru swung Tokijin letting off a giant wave of blue light incinerating all the remaining demons at once.

"Are you injured?" He asked as he sheathed Tokijin and squatted down beside her.

" My shoulders are burning like hell my lord." She said as she winced in pain.

"Let us return to the castle so I can assess your injures." He said as he picked her up and started walking towards the grounds.

Rin began to feel dizzy as she wrapped her arms around Lord Sesshomaru's neck. '_I can't believe that he is carrying me.'_ She thought as she rested her head against his shoulder. '_ I guess he cares for me more than he lets on.'_

_I hope everyone is enjoying the story! The next chapter will contain an unexpected twist! I have really felt like writing lately, hence the four chapters in four days! I already have some great ideas in mind for chapter 5! Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far! Until next time...  
_


	5. Rin's Origin

Sesshomaru felt his body tingle as Rin wrapped her arms around him. '_Why does she have to embrace me like this?'_ He questioned himself as he looked down at her sleeping on his shoulder. _'I must hurry and return to the castle, I can smell the poison taking over her body.' _He thought as he took off in a blinding flash of white light.

Kanori stood in the courtyard briefing his men on their next mission, security on the border of the Western and Eastern lands. He lifted his head as the smell of blood wafted through the air. He recognized the scent immediately_. 'Rin.'_ He thought as he commanded his men to continue their training and took off in her direction. Kanori came to a screeching halt when he realized that another scent was mixed in with Rin's. '_Lord Sesshomaru is with her.'_ He thought as he decided to mask his scent and hide within the bushes in the garden. '_I must know what happened to her. I hope that she is alright.'_ He pondered as he knelt awaiting their arrival.

Sesshomaru made it to the castle very quickly. He slowed down and started walking when he reached the veranda. Rin hung limply in his arms her body covered in sweat and hot with fever. '_The poison is working quickly. I must hurry.'_ Thought Sesshomaru as he walked up the steps leading into the western corridor.

Kanori sat in silence as he watched his lord walk past him with Rin snugly wrapped in his arms. The scent of bird demons lingered in the air behind them. '_So there was an attack… I thought I caught the wind of those disgusting low lives as I was patrolling the boarders last night. I didn't think that they would be stupid enough to trespass on Lord Sesshomaru's land though. Rin looks as if she actually fought in the battle. Lord Sesshomaru must have been training with her. I'm jealous.' _He said to himself as he rose to his feet and started walking back towards the sound of his men.

Sesshomaru entered his quarters and shut the screen behind him. He then walked over to his futon and sat down holding Rin in his lap.

"Rin?" He said as he prodded her awake.

'Yes my lord?" She questioned as sleep and exhaustion threatened to overtake her again.

"Remove your armor and your haori so I can tend to your wounds." He commanded as he sat her down her back facing him.

"Ok." She said as she shakily took off her armor and then untied the strings of her haori. Rin felt her face flush as she pulled her top down just past her stomach. '_I'm practically half naked in front of him. I can feel his hot breath on my back. Kami help me.'_ She thought as she noticed all the blood that stained the shoulders and front of her light green haori.

Sesshomaru felt a pang of anger deep in his chest as he stared down at the two sets of claw marks left by the bird's talons.

"Rin." He said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes?" She replied sleepily as she struggled to stay awake. The pain kept shooting through her body and she was drained of all the strength she possessed.

"I'm going to tend to your wounds now. This may hurt at first but the pain will stop soon." He said as he bit into his lower lip feeling his blood gush into his mouth. Sesshomaru leaned down and began licking her wounds. He could taste the foul tang of the poison as he cleaned out her injuries.

Rin braced herself, ready for him to begin cleaning when she suddenly felt something hot and soothing brush across her back. '_What in the hell is he doing? Is he licking me?'_ She asked as a wave of excitement rushed throughout her body.

'_I can't believe that he his actually doing this. I don't know why but this seems excruciatingly intimate._'She said to herself as she basked in the wonderful sensation he was giving her. Soon the pain stopped just like he said it would and Rin found herself wishing he would do things like this to her more often. It wasn't until she regained her sight and strength that she noticed she was in his chambers and sitting on his bed.

Soon the spicy taste of Rin's blood replaced that of the poisons and threatened to awaken the carnal side of the demon lord. '_Kami her blood tastes…enticing. What is it that I detect circulating within? It's very faint but I sense it nonetheless.' _Sesshomaru thought as the realization of Rin's blood origin smacked him square in the face._ 'She has demon blood within her! I never knew that the passion and malice of a demon coursed throughout her veins. I would have never imagined that deep down in her core… Rin would be a natural born killer. How come I never sensed it before? I have always thought her scent was different from an ordinary human, but I didn't know why until now… no wait she can't be …Lady Hatakei has your prophecy come true?'_ Sesshomaru asked himself as he pulled away from Rin and sat watching his blood do wonders. The deep punctures slowly began to heal and in a few seconds they were completely gone.

Rin felt him pull away as the tingling sensation lingered for a few seconds before disappearing all together. She felt his aura spike although she couldn't decipher what kind of mood he was in. '_Something is wrong.'_ She thought as she pulled her haori back in place, tied it and turned around to face a very distraught Taiyoukai.

"My lord are you alright?" She asked as she looked up locking eyes with him.

"Rin tell me, were your parents human?" He asked.

"Yes, as far as I know my lord. Why do you ask me this?"

"It is none of your concern for the time being." He said as he folded his legs in front of him.

"Is there something wrong with me?" She asked as she leaned forward her eyes searching for his hidden intentions.

"Have you ever heard of a demon named Lady Hatakei?" He asked inwardly seething at the remembrance of her.

"Yes, although the Lady Hatakei I knew was a priestess not a demon, and she was my great-great grandmother." Replied Rin as she saw a flicker of surprise flash in his eyes. '_He is hiding something from me.'_

Sesshomaru sat stunned as Rin just confirmed the news he was hoping he wouldn't hear. '_So it's true then…Rin is the last remaining heir to the stone of resonance. What a cruel game fate has played.'_ He thought as his memory brought him back many summers ago.

**Flashback**

"Sesshomaru." Said Lord Inutaisho as he eyed his eldest son.

"Yes father?" Replied Sesshomaru as he met his father's cold stare.

"The Northern castle has fallen. Gather your battle gear my son, we are going to war." Came a stern reply from the great Taiyoukai of the west.

Sesshomaru watched his father as the youkai lord reached for his armor and swords Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga, and Sounga.

" We leave in half an hour." He said as he turned and looked at Sesshomaru beckoning him to leave.

Sesshomaru turned and walked out of his father's office unaware of what the day would bring.

Sesshomaru and his father approached the Northern Lands seeing the once beautiful castle standing in ruins up on the hill. The smells of blood, fire and death filled their nostrils as they continued on into the raging battle ahead.

"Well well if it isn't Inutaisho and his pup of a son." Snarled an ugly bear demon as he reverted back into his humanoid form. "It's good to see that you have come to die along with your comrades!" He yelled as he rushed at Inutaisho his blade drawn and fangs bared. Sesshomaru jumped out of the way just as another bear demon attempted to slice him in half.

"Watch out pup I almost got you." He laughed as he raised his sword preparing for another attack.

"I am the prince of the western lands you will address me as such you insolent fool." Sesshomaru said as he drew his sword and decapitated the revolting demon.

The battle raged on like this for hours. Life after innocent life was slain as the war continued on. Daylight was fast approaching as the final screams were heard echoing throughout the land.

Inutaisho looked down at the body stricken lands of the north a frown upon his handsome face. "Lady Hatakei is missing and with her lies the key to their power. I wish her well, her and the stone of resonance." He whispered as he sheathed his sword and turned to face his son. "Sesshomaru we are leaving."

"Coming Father." Replied Sesshomaru as took his place at his side. They walked for a good distance before Sesshomaru got up the courage to ask his father about the stone of resonance.

"Father my I inquire something of you?" He asked as he looked up meeting his father's golden eyes.

"You may." Lord Inutaisho replied as he looked down reading Sesshomaru's expression.

"Father what is the stone of resonance?" He questioned as he wiped his silver hair out of his face.

"The stone is a very sacred and treasured artifact belonging to the dragon demons. It is with this stone that they can learn to harness and control their demonic powers. Without it they would never learn to battle and therefore become defenseless. Power is only a weapon if you know how to use it. Take this lesson to heart and apply it during your rein my son. As you may know Lord Ryuko was slain today along with all of his heirs except for one. Lady Hatakei was smart enough to grab the stone, mask her scent and escape undetected. I have a feeling that she will come to us asking for our help protecting the stone. You are to help her do you understand?"

"I understand Father." Said Sesshomaru as they crossed the border into the Western lands.

**End of Flashback**

**Beginning of another Flashback**

Several years after Sesshomaru took over his duties as lord of the western lands he crossed paths with a very old looking human.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She said as she walked over towards him.

"What do you want human? Leave before I kill you." He said as he stared down at her his menacing golden eyes cutting right through her.

"I am not human." She said as she unmasked her scent and wiped the concealer off of her face.

"My name is Hatakei Lady of the Northern Lands."

"So you finally come out of hiding have you? You're a coward." He said as he started to walk past her.

"Wait Lord Sesshomaru, as you can see I am dying. My only heirs were killed a fortnight ago and I have been seeking you out ever since. You must take this and keep it safe." She said as she held up a silver chain with a jade dragon carved out of stone dangling from her hand. This is the stone of resonance, I am sure that your father told you about it all those years ago. I found out yesterday that my great-great grandchild survived the massacre and has since fled the village. All I ask of you is to keep the stone from harm and to give it to my granddaughter if she may ever come looking for it.

Sesshomaru took the stone and put it in his pocket. " I am doing this because of my father, not because I care." He said as he turned to leave.

"One more thing." She said as she watched him stop walking, his back still facing her. " My granddaughter appears and smells human but she is not entirely so. She carries my families noble blood in her veins and as she grows older that blood will start to devour her if she does not learn to control it." Said Lady Hatakei as she took her last breath and dropped to the ground.

"That is no concern of mine." He said as he strode away into the forest.

**End Flashback**

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as she put her hand on his trying to get his attention.

'_What is he thinking about? It's as if he is in another world right now.'_ Thought Rin as she squeezed his fingers.

Sesshomaru quickly snapped out of his internal musings and focused back on Rin with a glare so intense it sent chills throughout her body.

'_She is my concern now.'_ He thought as he reached down and laid his other hand on Rins.

"Come with me. I have a lot of explaining to do." He said as he stood up pulling Rin with him. They walked out of his chambers and down the long corridor heading towards the part of the castle where no one dared to venture.

_So what does everyone think? Did you enjoy the new twist in the storyline? I really had a blast writing this chapter! Please review!!!_


	6. The Stone of Resonance

"Where are we going, and what do you have to explain to me my lord? She asked as she noticed that they were going down the forbidden corridor of the castle.

"You will know in good time Rin." He said as he came to an abrupt stop.

Sesshomaru turned and faced the massive oak screen. It was beautifully carved and held all of the symbols of the western family. A giant picture of his father in his demonic form was sculpted in the middle, underneath it lay Tetsuiga, Tenseiga, and Sounga. Sesshomaru stood there gazing at the screen, '_I haven't been in father's chambers since the day I found out he died. Why is it that I hesitate to enter?'_ He asked himself as he looked over at Rin. Sesshomaru noticed she was standing closer to him than usual and was staring up at him as if she felt the pain he was feeling.

"These chambers once belonged to your father. I understand why you hesitate to enter." She said as she reached out and lightly brushed her hand across the carvings in the wood.

"You know nothing." He said his voice cold and distant.

"Oh really my lord? Have you forgotten that I lost everyone dear to me and that I am alone in this world?" She said as she glared at him, pain evident in her hazelnut eyes.

"I have not forgotten." He said as he silently cursed himself for causing her pain. '_Rin you do not realize just how true your statement is.'_ He thought as he reached up and pushed open his fathers screen.

Rin walked in behind Lord Sesshomaru amazed at the sight before her. The large elegant room was absolutely beautiful. A dazzling three-tear chandelier hung from the ceiling and the furniture was made from the finest cherry. The room was adorned with many colorful tapestries and held a giant portrait of Lord Sesshomaru as a young boy. '_Lord Sesshomaru's father sure had and elegant sense of style.'_ She thought as she walked past her lord stopping a few feet away from his father's desk. '_Who is this?' _She asked herself as she bent over looking at the small painting sitting on top of a stack of papers. '_She is absolutely beautiful!' _Thought Rin as she stared at the picture. '_And she appears to be human.'_ She thought as she stood back up looking at Lord Sesshomaru with a puzzled expression.

"That is Lady Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother." Sesshomaru said before Rin had time to open her mouth. He had been watching her knowing that it would only be a matter of time before she asked him who it was.

"His mother? She was very beautiful, no wonder your father fell in love with her." She said as she felt a wave of anger pulse throughout the room.

"My father was weak. He dishonored our bloodline by tainting it with a miserable half-breed. I don't care how beautiful she was, the fact is she was a still human." He said hate dripping off of his words.

"Why do you despise humans so? Do you not realize that you are standing here with one?" Rin questioned as she felt her anger start to reach her limit. She turned to leave when a clawed hand struck out and clenched around her wrist, freezing her in place.

"Do not speak of what you know nothing about." He said as he pulled her closer to him noting the unusual color forming in her eyes. '_What in the hell…has the demon blood awakened? Is she changing because I provoked her with the stone so close?'_ He thought as he pulled her along behind him stopping in front of his father's armoire.

Rin felt a surge of energy as Lord Sesshomaru led her behind him. '_I knew he was hiding something from me, now what in the hell could it be?_' She thought as she came to a stop seeing a faint green glow surrounding the armoire.

"What is emitting that soothing green light?' She asked as she felt Lord Sesshomaru's hand disappear.

"I see no such thing Rin." He said as he reached up and opened both doors.

Rin let out a gasp as a wave of hot air and green light engulfed her body. She stood there mesmerized as the soothing sensation washed over her leaving her warm and breathless. She looked up to see Lord Sesshomaru pull something on a silver chain out of the armoire. Before she could register what he was doing he was standing inches from her body and was slipping something over her head. She looked down to see a tiny jade dragon made of stone resting against her chest. The dragons faint glow started to grow brighter as Rin felt the wind around her begin to swirl. '_What is happening to me?'_ She silently asked herself as her vision became blurry and her senses lulled together. She felt pain radiate throughout her body as she felt herself start to grow and change. Soon Rin was on her hands and knees on the floor, her head hung down in agony. A small voice called out to her: '_Rin, let it happen my child. You are powerless to stop it. You will cease to exist as you once were, a mere shadow of the being you truly are. '_ The sound of the voice continued to linger in her mind as the pain started to subside and her vision returned. Rin stared down at the wooden floor suddenly feeling more alive than she had ever felt in her life. '_What just happened? What does this all mean?'_ She questioned as she looked down at her hands. What she saw shocked and amazed her at the same time. Her nails had grown at least an inch and a jade colored stripe was slashed diagonally across each of her wrists.

Sesshomaru stood next to her in shock as he noticed the stone dragon begin to pulse pulling in the wind surrounding her. He stepped back thinking that it would be better to observe from a distance. He stood frozen in place watching her hit the floor and bow her head. '_What is going on here? A mass of scents and emotions are bombarding my senses.'_ He thought as he noticed it was over just as quick as it had begun.

Rin looked up at Lord Sesshomaru hoping he would give her the answers she so desperately needed.

Sesshomaru was taken aback at the sudden changes in her appearance. Her once hazelnut eyes sparkled jade green, her eyelids shimmered in an endless black, and each of her cheeks had a jade diagonal stripe very similar to his own. He stood there staring at her unable to speak and unable to move. '_I do not understand. Her human scent is gone and that of a full-blooded demon replaces it. Was the stone of resonance Rin's key to unlock her true identity? Was her human scent and appearance just a deterrent throwing those off who would seek to destroy her?'_ He thought as he walked towards her lowering his hand down for her to grasp.

Rin sensed the confusion and uncertainty rolling off her lord in waves. She breathed in deeply inhaling his scent, it was different than before, much more intense and alluring. She lifted her hand and placed it within his as she felt herself being lifted off of the floor.

"Rin." He said his voice cool and calm.

"Yes my lord?" She replied as she noticed she was taller. The top of her head now reached his chin, which was a dramatic difference in height.

" Come with me there is something you must see." He said as he stared at her, a hint of uncertainty flickering across his golden eyes.


	7. A Heated Embrace

_Another chapter hot off the press. I hope everyone is enjoying themselves. I think that I would give anything to switch places with Rin right now... anyway back to the story. This story if far from over. Rin still has yet to learn of a hidden object once belonging to inutaisho. Once she finds it...all hell breaks loose! Not to mention just what is inside that box? Please Review so I can make my story better! Until next time! (Kaida begins typing chapter eight).  
_

Rin ran her newly clawed hand through her long raven locks of hair. '_My hair is longer and it feels so soft and silky. _She thought as she felt a slight squeeze on her other hand. She suddenly became aware of her lords firm grip as she felt the rhythm of his blood against her palm. '_What has gotten in to him? I can feel the arousal racing rampant in his blood.'_

"Rin were leaving." Said Sesshomaru as he released her hand and tried to compose himself. '_Why have my emotions started to betray me? Why can I not control these urges that are racking my body? Why has Rin's transformation effected me so?'_ He questioned himself as he watched Rins slender body now too big for her kimono saunter out into the corridor. Sesshomaru closed the screen to his father's office pausing for a moment to stare at the carvings; he'd studies so many times before.

Sesshomaru and Rin walked side by side in silence, neither knowing what to say to the other.

"Lord Sesshomaru may I speak with you for a moment? Asked Kanori as he walked into the dimly lit corridor from the veranda.

"What do you want lieutenant?" He asked his voice cold and indifferent.

"I was wanting to speak with Lady Rin although I can't seem to find her. I was hoping you might know where she is." He said as he paused to look at the beautiful and enchanting demon beside his lord.

"Kanori I am right here, why are you acting as though you cannot see me?" She questioned as a look of annoyance graced her pretty face.

"Rin?" He said as his eyes narrowed and his mouth hung open. " Is that really you?"

"What are you talking about? Of course it's me I haven't changed any." She said as she felt a familiar hand grab her wrist.

"Come Rin we have business to take care of." Said Sesshomaru as he pulled her along beside him walking past the dumbfounded soldier. "Lieutenant." He said as he kept walking his back towards Kanori.

"Yes my lord?" He asked.

"It would be wise of you to stay away from us for a couple of days." He said as they vanished inside his chambers.

'_What is going on here? That full-blooded youkai was Rin? How is that possible?'_ He thought as he pulled himself together and returned to the gardens.

"Lord Sesshomaru what was that all about?" She asked eyeing him suspiciously after they had entered his chambers and he had pulled the screen shut.

"Rin I said I had to show you something. Come here and look in the mirror." He said as he opened the doors of his armoire.

Rin walked over to his side and looked into the mirror. What she saw stole the breath right out of her. It was her but it wasn't. Her eyes were now a beautiful jade green and her eyelids were the deepest black she had ever seen. She noticed that she also had jade stripes on the sides of her cheekbones that were very similar in appearance to those of Lord Sesshomaru's. '_What has happened to me? Did I turn into a demon? Lord Sesshomaru knows. I must pry it from him or beat it out of him, either way I must know.'_ She said to herself as she turned around to see him plucking one of his sleeping kimonos out of the armoire.

"Take off your old haori and kimono and put this on. I will send a servant to go and buy you new ones." He said as he thrust the white kimono at her. It was beautiful and very similar in appearance to the one he wore last night. It was solid white except for the western crest in the middle of the back and the red neriosium flowers on the shoulders and sleeves.

Rin took the garment from his hand and turned around her back facing him. She then began to untie her haori. "Lord Sesshomaru, what has happened to me? What is the meaning of this stone you placed around my neck?" She asked as she let her haori drop to the ground. She quickly replaced it with his kimono and finished removing her own. After she had changed and tied the front she turned around and stared into his golden eyes expecting an answer. She watched as he walked over to her and guided her to his bed. He sat down leaned up against the wall and propped his leg up resting his arm on it.

"Sit. This will take awhile." He said as he watched Rin climb into his bed and sit down cross-legged in front of him.

"It all began many years ago when I was still very young and my father ruled the western lands. A terrible war was raging in the north and my father and I went to help. By the time we got there and killed the intruders we learned that every member of the royal dragon family had been slain, all accept one. Her name was Lady Hatakei and she had run off to safety, taking the stone of resonance with her."

"My grandmother? This is why earlier you wanted to know if I knew of her, wasn't it?" She asked.

"Indeed. I wanted to know if you were who I thought you may be." He said waiting for Rin to ask him what he meant.

"What do you mean Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked as she leaned forward daring him not to answer her.

"The necklace you are wearing is the stone of resonance. It allows dragon demons to harness and control their powers. With you though…it seems that it was a key of some sort unlocking your true identity. Your grandmother was smarter than I gave her credit for. She disguised you well. Not even this Sesshomaru knew the truth until I tasted the demon blood lurking within your veins. Rin, you are the rightful heir and ruler of the northern lands." He said as he watched her beautiful face draw into an expression of doubt and uncertainty. "What you said in front of my father's office rings true, you are alone. Rin, you are the only one left of your kind." He said as he felt the pain and sadness sweep throughout her aura. He watched as a single tear slid down her face and landed on his bed below.

'_This all makes sense now. The dreams, my new abilities and strength, it's all because I am truly a demon. I don't know what to make of this, I don't even know who I am! To make matters worse I have no one to go to.'_ She thought as she looked into Lord Sesshomaru's eyes. '_Will he continue to be here for me, now that he has found out the truth? I can't picture myself without him, I…love him.'_ This stark realization hit her hard, and she turned away from him glancing at the floor.

"Why do you turn away from me Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as he removed his arm from his knee and sat up closer to her.

A few seconds went by as Rin left his question unanswered. '_I can't lie to him, and I sure as hell can't tell him the truth.'_ She thought as she continued to stare at the wooden floor. Rin heard a low growl escape his lips as she looked up to see his face inches from her own.

"Answer me." He said his voice stern and demanding.

Before she realized what she was doing she leaned forward and kissed him. She savored the taste of his soft lips as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him to her. To Rin's amazement he didn't pull away but instead started kissing her back.

Sesshomaru was about to get upset with Rin for not answering his question when all of the sudden he felt her silky lips come crashing down upon his. He felt a wave of arousal course throughout his entire body as he finally gave into the emotion that had been plaguing him since his arrival back at the castle. He felt her arms wrap around his shoulders as she pulled him to her. He could sense the heat coming from her body as she finally leaned back and pulled him down on top of her. Sesshomaru felt his body burn with the need to mate her. He could feel her body beneath his, clothed in his sleeping kimono. He parted his lips and licked hers seeking entrance to her mouth. Rin gave in to him and let his tongue dance with hers. Sesshomaru pressed his body harder against her as he broke away from the kiss and started nibbling on her neck. He heard her let out a moan of pleasure as he worked his way down to her collarbone.

Rin couldn't stand it any longer. The need she felt brewing deep inside her took over as she pulled him down on top of her. She relished in the sensation of finally having his body pressing down upon hers. She felt him licking her lips trying to gain entrance to her mouth. Rin allowed him to enter as she felt his tongue clash with hers. She felt him break away from their searing kiss and moments later felt his silky touch as he kissed his way down her neck.

Sesshomaru could feel her claws as she dug into his back. A low growl rumbled in his throat as he took her mouth with his. She tasted so sweet and delicious. She was bringing out emotions in him that he had never experienced before. For once, he Sesshomaru lord of the western lands had lost control of his emotions. He found himself removing his boa, armor, swords and obi as he started to undo his haori and let them all fall to the floor. He was now on top of her half naked as he felt Rin's hands once again appear upon his back. The instant they touched his skin he could feel the searing heat that was created by their contact.

Rin placed her hands on his back, her claws digging into his flesh as she pulled him down tighter to her. She could feel his arousal against her stomach as she heard him growl in pleasure. She had wished many times in her adolescence to be able to touch him, she had wondered if his skin was as silky smooth as it had looked. Rin ran her hands down his back, and oh how glorious he felt! She noticed he had lifted his hands from the bed and was entangling them in her long raven hair. She let her hands wander from his back to beneath the silk of his lower hakama. Rin felt his body tense as she stroked his backside.

Sesshomaru was pushed deeper into his feelings of lust and desire as he felt Rin's hands enter beneath his hakama. He stopped kissing her and lifted his head staring at her beautiful face. He could see the flames of passion and desire dancing in her eyes.

Rin looked up into the endless sea of his emotions as they swam deep within his golden eyes. She wanted him and she could see that he wanted her as well.

Sesshomaru could feel his composure slipping away as he looked at her. His mind was beginning to betray him as his body started to take over. He wanted her, and he wanted her now. He had never felt such an emotion as the one that Rin has caused to come over him. He began to lower his lips down to hers again when he heard a knock at his door.

His eyes flashed crimson and a growl escaped from deep within his throat. He could sense Dysuki and Jaken's aura as he sat up and looked at Rin beneath him. What had he almost done? If they hadn't interrupted him just now, then he probably would have mated her in a matter of minutes.

Rin sensed the auras of Dysuki and Jaken mere seconds before they knocked on Lord Sesshomaru's door. She watched him as a shade of crimson flashed in his eyes and he let out a growl of annoyance. Rin sat up looking at her lord. His face was flushed and for once his emotions were showing. She could tell that he was peeved for the disturbance, but something else was also evident in his face. Confusion. Rin wondered if he had just realized that she meant more to him then just a loyal follower. She decided to give him space. She could tell that he needed it. Rin got off his bed and bent down retrieving his haori from the floor. She locked eyes with him as she laid it down across his lap. Rin couldn't tell what he was thinking. The impassive expression so familiar to her once again adorned his handsome face. She turned to leave him when she heard his voice stop her dead in her tracks.

"Never touch me again Rin." He said coldly as he stood up hurriedly putting on his haori.

" Your emotions say otherwise my lord." She said as she pulled open his screen revealing two very confused demons.

"Get out of my way Jaken!" She yelled as she brushed past the speechless toad.

Sesshomaru was left standing in the middle of his room his fists clenched in anger. '_What have I done? I revealed my inner emotions to Rin, if only for a split second. I should never have been so careless!'_ He seethed as he glared over at the two demons standing in his doorway. "What do you want?" He asked his voice dead cold and his eyes like ice.

"My L…Lord I only wanted to inform you that dinner is ready." said Jaken as he trembled in fear.

"Leave my sight Jaken." Said Sesshomaru as he tried to control the anger inside him.

Jaken didn't need to be told twice, he knew when his life was in danger. He turned around so fast that he tripped over his own robes sending him crashing to the ground. Pushing himself up off the floor, Jaken quickly disappeared out of sight.

"My young lord what has happened to Rin, and why are you trembling so?" asked Dysuki as she entered his chambers stopping a few feet away from him.

"That is none of your concern, now leave." He said harshly as he looked up at the gentle creature that had raised him after his parent's deaths.

"Sesshomaru have you forgotten that I raised you and I know when you are hiding something?" She asked eyeing him suspiciously.

Sesshomaru knew she was right. As much as it pained him to admit she reminded him of his mother. He lifted his hand and ran it through his hair sighing defeat and said "Rin is the heir to the northern lands." He heard a gasp escape her lips as he walked over and picked up Rin's bloodied haori and kimono up off of the floor. Dysuki watched him as she shook her head back and forth, realization setting in.

"That necklace she wore when she left was the stone of resonance wasn't it? She asked a look of recognition on her face.

"Yes, and as you can tell her true form has finally revealed itself." He said as he handed Rin's garments out to Dysuki. "She can no longer wear these. Take her and buy her some new ones." He said as he dropped them into her hands and turned his back to her.

Dysuki looked past him and noticed that Rin's and his armor and other belongings were in a state of disarray next to his bed. She knew that something had transpired between Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin before her and Jaken announced their presence. What it was she was not entirely sure, but she remembered feeling the heat coming from the room. Whatever had happened it seemed that it confused and upset them both. '_I have a feeling that they gave into the lust that had slowly been building between them since his arrival back at the castle. Lord Sesshomaru is probably beating himself up over his intimate emotions towards Rin. I have a feeling that before long he will get over his pride and finally take her as his mate. I just hope that Rin can handle his mood swings. I swear he is just as bad as his father was._ She thought as she turned to leave his room.

"I will be having dinner in my quarters." He said as he walked over to his window and silently observed the land below.

"Yes my lord." She said as she left his chambers, silently closing the door behind her.

Rin entered her chambers and sat down at her desk. The small wooden box that Lord Sesshomaru had given her sat undisturbed. Memories of Lord Sesshomaru and their heated session came flooding back into her mind at the sight of the box. Now she remembered seeing the key dangling from his neck, as he lay half naked on top of her. '_Damn it! I was too preoccupied with his body to register that the key was within my grasp!_ She thought as she balled her fist up and slammed it down on her desk causing the tiny box to jump at the impact.

"A little mad are we Lady Rin?" Said Dysuki as she entered Rin's room and walked over beside her.

Rin didn't answer but sat silently cursing herself for not sensing her presence. '_Should I tell her what happened? She has been like a mother to me…maybe she can answer my questions about Lord Sesshomaru since she finished raising him too._' She thought as she felt a small hand rest upon her shoulder.

"Dysuki look at me. I am no longer the Rin I once was. I don't know what to make of myself." She said as she turned to stare into the soft sapphire eyes of her mentor.

"Lady Rin you are right, you will never be as you once were. Now is the time that you are going to have to be strong. There are still many of the demons that destroyed your family out there and you are going to have to train hard to ready yourself for taking back your kingdom. You cannot rest until you have defeated each and every one of them, only then will you be free and able to live in peace. Do not resent your destiny my child. You walk a path of greatness and power. It is up to you to find it within your heart to master your abilities and kill all those who have desecrated your family's name." Said Dysuki as she watched Rin get to her feet.

Rin knew deep down that what Dysuki was telling her was true. She felt a wave of anger pulse through her veins as she lamented for her fallen loved ones. '_So mother, father, and my brother was not killed by bandits but by the demons who attacked all those years ago.'_ She thought as she looked down at Dysuki now a foot shorter than she. Rin started biting her bottom lip. She wanted so badly to tell her what had happened between her and Lord Sesshomaru.

"Lady Rin, I know what transpired in Lord Sesshomaru's chambers this evening." Said Dysuki, as she looked back at Rin a small smile playing across her lips. "In fact your belongings are still laying on the floor mixed in with his beside the bed."

Rin felt her face burn with embarrassment, as she looked horrified at Dysuki. "I don't know what got into us. It's actually all my fault, if I hadn't kissed him and pulled him down to me…" She said as she stared down at the floor.

"Lady Rin don't act as though what happened was all your doing. I know for a fact that our lord has been struggling with his emotions towards you since he returned back to the castle. The fact that you are actually a full-blooded demon has finally allowed him to act upon his feelings towards you. Just be patient with him, he is struggling with the many mixed emotions he is not used to feeling. Now on to you my lady, do you really believe that I haven't known since you were a child that you have loved him dearly? I have watched your feelings for him blossom from childish adoration to womanly love." She said as she reached up and tilted Rin's chin to see into her jade green eyes noticing that they were filled with tears.

"Dysuki…You are right. I do love him. He means everything to me. I kissed him because I was so scared that after finding out the truth, he would leave me." She said as her tears began streaming down her face.

"He will never leave you, his heart wouldn't allow it. As much as he has tried to fight it, I think that he is in love with you too. Just give him time to sort it all out, he will come to his senses when he learns to give up his stubborn pride." She said as she wiped the tears off of Rin's cheeks.

"What will I do when I go to war with the bastards that killed my family? Will I have to fight alone?" Rin asked as she leaned forward and hugged the older demon.

Feeling Lady Rin embrace her brought back memories of her as a child. Many nights when she was upset or got scared she had come running into her room and hugged her until she felt better. I had been years since she had done so and Dysuki was touched that Lady Rin still felt comforted by her embrace. " My lady you will not be going alone. You can count on Lord Sesshomaru to be by your side along with his armies." She said as she felt Rin release her. " Wash your face and come down to supper.' Said Dysuki as she left her standing in her quarters.


	8. Sesshomaru's Gift

_I know some of you have been waiting for the next chapter so here it is! I'm really having fun writing this story! I hope everyone is ready for chapter nine it's in the making! Tell me what you think and please review! The more reviews I get the more motivated i am to write longer chapters more often!! Till next time! Your's truly Kaida. _

Rin was way past ready to take a quick bath and retire for the night. She had noticed at dinner that Lord Sesshomaru had elected to eat in his chambers. '_The pompous ass.'_ She thought_. 'I know he needs his space, but did he really have to avoid me at dinner?'_ Rin walked over to her armoire to look for a sleeping kimono when she noticed that all her clothing had been removed. '_I guess the servants cleaned out my old clothes making room for my new bigger ones.'_ She surmised as she pondered her situation. She then looked down at what she was currently wearing, Lord Sesshomaru's sleeping kimono. _' I completely forgot that I was wearing his clothing, no wonder some of the servants were looking at me strangely_.' Rin let out an exasperated sigh as she strode out of her room, walked to the end of the hall and knocked on Lord Sesshomaru's screen.

"Enter Rin." He said as he pushed the document aside that he had been reading.

Rin entered his room and closed the screen behind her. She stared over at him sitting at his desk with a big stack of papers in front of him. She spoke, her voice void of emotion, "My lord, the servants have removed all of my clothing. I have nothing to put on after my bath."

Sesshomaru looked at her sensing that she was a bit perturbed to be in his presence, a total mood change from just before dinner he noted. He had struggled earlier to catch tiny pieces of her conversation with Dysuki. What he did hear however had been plaguing him ever since. '_Dysuki…you are right. I do love him. He means everything to me. I kissed him because I was so scared that after finding out the truth, he would leave me.' _Sesshomaru couldn't believe that Rin so pure could love a creature such as he. '_She has seen me kill, maim, and reveal my true nature, yet she still loves me. Why would she think that just because she is a demon now that I would leave her? Rin…I would never leave you.'_ He thought as Rin's yawn brought him back from his internal conflictions. Sesshomaru got up from his desk and walked over to his armoire and pulled out another, yet, just as beautiful white sleeping kimono. "Here Rin." He said as he handed it to her, his hand slightly touching hers. He felt her aura spike with awareness at the brief contact they shared. She looked up at him and said, "Thank you my lord." As she turned and walked out of his chambers.

Rin walked down the hall and past her room heading towards the hot spring they both shared. '_Why does the small touch of his hand spark a reaction in my body so intense that I lose all sense of rationality? For once I don't want to think of him, all I want right now is a bath and some much needed rest. It has been a very long day, not to mention I still reek of those damn disgusting birds.'_ She thought as she reached the springs edge and began to undress. Rin was amazed at the changes her body had gone through earlier that evening. Not only was she taller, but also her muscles had grown bigger as well as two newly formed stripes of scales that adorned the sides of her body. Rin glanced down at the small jade dragon that rested upon her chest. A slight greenish glow was cast from the stone seemingly pulsing with every beat of her heart. '_My little dragon you are all that I have left of my family.'_ She thought as she sighed and lowered herself into the spring and began her bath.

Sesshomaru watched Rin walk out of his door his kimono clutched in her hand. He allowed himself to smirk at the thought of Rin wearing another one of his kimonos. He was beginning to get used to the sight of her in something that belonged to him. For some reason denounced to him, seeing her like that evoked an emotion he couldn't quite put a claw on. Sesshomaru sat back down at his desk and resumed the tedious task of reviewing various treaties and proposals. The smirk on his face vanished as his sharp golden eyes rested on a courting request from a young kitsune prince in the east. He felt anger well up inside him as he picked up the request. He quickly scanned through it as the poison slowly seeped out of his claws and started to eat the parchment away. He was revolted at the thought of handing Rin over to someone else, especially someone as weak and incompetent as a kitsune. He balled up what was left and tossed it into the fire crackling on the other side of the room. He would have no such union. He slowly felt his anger begin to wane as he felt Rin's alluring aura return to her chambers. Sesshomaru got up from his desk and walked over to his bed. He reached down removed his kimono for the night, and headed towards the spring.

Morning came early as Rin awoke to the sounds of scurrying feet in the hall. She noticed the scent belonged to that of Alayka another servant within the castle. No quicker than she had identified the scent she heard a soft knock on her screen.

"Lady Rin?" Came a soft voice

"What is it Alayka?" She asked as she climbed out of bed and walked over to the screen opening it.

A small and somewhat frightened dog demon stood before her nervously pulling the edges of her apron.

"It is time for breakfast my lady." She said as she bowed deeply at Rin's feet.

"Very Well. Tell Dysuki that after breakfast she will be accompanying me to town." Said Rin as she walked out of her chambers and headed towards the dining hall.

"Yes my lady." Said Alayka as she pulled Rin's screen closed and walked away to find Dysuki.

Rin sat at the beautifully elegant dining table as she watched a servant by the name of Aikio reach over and remove her plate. She wasn't in the best of moods since Lord Sesshomaru decided not to eat in her company for the second time in a row. Rin got up from the table as she watched the servant scurry off her hands laden with dishes. Rin began to walk towards the main office in the kitchen in search of Dysuki when she heard the hushed tones of Alayka and Aikio.

"I can't believe that Lady Rin is actually a demon, and the last of the dragon demons at that!" Said Aikio

"It is rather mind blowing. Dysuki has made sure that everyone knows what has happened so that no one will be stupid enough to mention it to Lady Rin. I know she must be having a time trying to adjust to everything being so different. I would love to stay and chat but I must go and remind Dysuki that Lady Rin needs her accompaniment on her trip to town." Said Alayka as she turned to leave.

"Why do you think the she wants to travel to town? It has never interested her before." Said Aikio as she looked at her older sister questionably.

"I can't say for sure but it may have to do something with picking out new kimonos." Alayka whispered.

"Kimonos? We could have done that for her easily just like we have before." Said Aikio as she blew a puff of air up at her bangs.

"Yes, but she hasn't been running around in Lord Sesshomaru's clothing before either." Smirked Alayka as she winked at her younger sister.

"I understand what you mean. Do you think that something is going on between them? I mean Lord Sesshomaru is definitely not the type to go lending his clothes to anyone. In fact he doesn't even like anyone touching his clothes, not even the ones that wash them! I would have thought that he would only let his mate wear his clothes especially something as intimate as his sleeping kimonos. Wait a minute do you think that Lady Rin is his mate?" Aikio asked as she stood mouth open staring at Alayka.

"It could be a possibility, but Aikio it is really none of our business. Now shut your trap before someone hears you and gets mad. Kami forbid Lady Rin or Lord Sesshomaru hears you." She demanded as she turned intent on finding Dysuki.

'_I thought that the servants would be talking about me running around in his clothes. I have to admit him doing this…twice…is rather peculiar.'_ Rin decided not to worry about Dysuki since Alayka had gone to retrieve the gentle woman. She made her way back to her chambers entered and sat down at her desk. She looked over at the small wooden box and picked it up clutching it in her clawed hands. '_It is bugging the living hell out of me wondering what is inside of this box.'_ She thought as she lifted her index finger and stuck the tip of her claw in the lock hoping to hear a faint click.

"That's not going to work Rin." Said a deep voice as Sesshomaru walked into her chambers.

"I didn't think it would but you never know." She said as she set the box down and looked over at her lord who was carrying a parcel of some kind.

"There is only one way to open that box, must I repeat myself?" He asked as he looked at her questionably.

"No my Lord for you never repeat yourself." She said as a faint smile graced her rosy lips.

Sesshomaru knew she was teasing him about his own personality, and it made a small smirk play across his handsome face. "It is best that you remember that before I have to beat it into you." He said as he set the parcel down on her futon and in a flash was in front of her his hand at her neck.

"Oh really my lord?" She choked as she balled her left hand into a fist and punched him square in the stomach. '_Good thing he is not wearing his armor or that would have really hurt.'_ She thought as she saw him wince for a brief second before letting go.

"I don't have time to spar with you my lord, as you can see I am in dire need of some appropriate clothing. I can't just go around here all day dressed in your sleeping kimono now can I?" She asked as she eyed him suspiciously.

'_I wouldn't mind.'_ He thought to himself as he held back a smile. "I assume not Rin." He replied as he walked over to the bed and picked up the parcel. "That is why I brought you this." He said as he handed the parcel over to her.

"Open it." He said as he watched her slender fingers work their way into the box.

Rin stood in shock as she opened the box and stared at the beautiful kimono folded within. She felt her anger for his actions of late disappear as excitement took over. She sat the box down on her desk and lifted the jade green haori and the raven black kimono out in front of her. They had to be the most beautiful pieces of clothing that she had ever seen. The haori was a solid jade green that felt like running water over her skin. The kimono was by far the prettiest. It was solid black except for the sparkling jade neriosium flowers that adorned the shoulders and sleeves. Rin turned the kimono around and stared at the back. She was shocked to see the western crest embroidered on the back in sparkling jade green as well. Rin set the kimono down next to the haori and picked up the beautiful jade and black obi out of the box. It was very similar in pattern to that of Lord Sesshomaru's except for the color. Rin sat the obi down and looked over at her lord. She didn't know what to say.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin examined the kimono. It had taken him since dawn to get it made exactly to his specifications. He could tell by the look on her face and the mixed emotions coming from her aura that she liked it. He was pleased with himself for being able to pick something out that pleased her so well. "Is it to your liking?" He asked letting the mask drop at this rare moment of ….happiness?

"I love it Lord Sesshomaru. Thank you." She said as she walked over to him standing a mere inch from his body. Rin could smell his scent and it called out to her with pure power and masculinity.

Sesshomaru felt a wave of emotion expel from his heart as Rin's words echoed in his ears. _I love it Lord Sesshomaru. Thank you_. He looked down to stare into her dazzling jade eyes. Her enchanting scent of flowers and jasmine spiraled fiercely into his nostrils causing him to deeply inhale. He found himself lost in her. He was lost in her eyes, her scent and her beautiful face. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a heated embrace. He could feel her toned but soft body against his as he leaned down and pulled her into a searing kiss. His body flooded with a tingling sensation and his mind darted back to the memories of Rin in his bed. Sesshomaru was reminded of the restless, sleepless night he had endured after his bath in the spring. No matter where he went in his room he could smell her, his bed the one place he wanted to be was the worst. He knew that he would not sleep peaceful again until she was lying beside him after a long night of mating. Sesshomaru used every once of his iron will to pull back knowing that now was not the time. He silently cursed himself for giving into his emotions yet again. He stepped back a few inches from Rin leaving only their arms touching each other. He stared for what seemed like hours looking into her eyes as they sparkled with life and passion. Finally he spoke. "This Sesshomaru is pleased to know that you have accepted my gift.

Rin stood mesmerized by the golden pools that were his eyes so dangerous, so unforgiving, and so passionate. She heard him speak and it brought her out of the seductive trace she was relishing in. Rin still felt the burning sensation where his lips had caressed hers so needy and giving. "With pleasure my lord." She said as she lifted her hand and stroked the side of his face then trailed down his ear. She smiled when she saw him close his eyes and lean into her touch.

All it took was her hand on his face and Kami forbid his ear. He pulled her back to him and walked forward backing her up against the wall near her desk. He leaned down once again and captivated her mouth in a blazing kiss. Rin reached up and ran her claws through his hair slightly tugging at the long silver strands. Sesshomaru felt a tightening sensation stir between his legs as he pressed himself harder against her wanting every inch of her body connected with his. He heard as a slightly audible moan escape her and he felt his youki start to stir within.

Rin ran her fingers through his hair satiating her hunger to do this from years past. Oh how she wished that she could have played with his hair as a child. It was so long and magnificent always blowing in the wind and never getting tangled. He pressed harder against her and she noticed his growing arousal pressing against her flat stomach. A primal need buried deep in side her was beckoning to be released. She opened her eyes to see his golden ones watching and reading her emotions. She dug her claws into his back feeling his warm blood flow onto her fingers. The lustrous golden hue disappeared and was replaced by a glowing pink. She felt his hands rest on her shoulders as his claws dug into her delicate skin. Rin suddenly felt her blood pulse as a strong desire to mate took her over.

Sesshomaru was barely hanging on to his self control until she dug her claws in him causing what little bit he had left to disappear. He returned her passion as he dug his claws into her shoulders relishing in the spicy scent of her blood. He noticed the gorgeous jade turn to a soft pink as her demonic blood was threatening to take over. Seeing her beginning to turn Sesshomaru's sense of reason slowly flooded back to him. '_We can't do this not now. Not until I know how she can handle her demonic blood. I…don't want to see her get hurt.'_ He let go of her and backed away trying to control his breathing. He saw the pink in her eyes disappear and the jade return as relief flooded throughout his body. He could also see the look of confusion in her eyes as well. "Rin." He said sternly as he walked closer and tilted her chin to where her eyes met his. "This will not happen until I am certain that you can control your demonic blood." He said as he awaited a response.

"Why must you be certain?" She asked as she glared into his now golden orbs.

Sesshomaru hesitated a minute then leaned in closer and whispered for her and her only to hear. "Because I don't want to hurt you…I care."

Rin was shocked by the emotional confession she just heard from him. Not in a million years did she ever think that he would reveal his emotions in such a way, especially to her. "I care too. Teach me how my lord." She whispered as she felt his lips softly graze hers.

"We will begin after dinner. I will bring your armor to your room while you are gone." He said as he stepped back and turned to leave. He quickly spun around as he reached the doorframe. "Are you going to wear my sleeping kimono all day? It's highly inappropriate." He said as he smiled and walked out of her chambers.

Rin stood in awe of what just happened. '_Did he just joke with me and smile?_' She asked herself as a soft giggle arose from her throat. She walked over to her screen and shut it allowing herself privacy while she dressed.


	9. To Town and Back Again

_Remember...Authors with lots of reviews tend to update faster_

Rin took her sweet time donning her new kimono, haori, and obi. When she was finally dressed she walked over to her armoire opened it and stared into her reflection. She couldn't believe what she saw. She looked like a goddess. Rin fought back the tears that were daring to cross the brims of her eyes. She was overcome by emotion, not just by the sight of her new clothes but also by the one who gave them to her. Lord Sesshomaru. Rin was standing so wrapped up in the morning's recent events it took her a few seconds to realize that Dysuki had knocked at her screen.

"Enter Dysuki." Said Rin as she wiped the tears away before they had a chance to plummet to the floor.

"Lady Rin are you ready to depart to tow..."Said Dysuki as she stopped in her tracks staring up at her. "My Lady you are beautiful!" She exclaimed as she walked over and stood before her. "May I inquire as to who gave you this exquisite gift?" She asked as a small gleam flashed in her eyes. '_I have a feeling I know exactly who gave it to her. This certain someone was scaring the shit out of my seamstress with all his rants, raves and specifications. I still don't know what possessed him to wake her up at the predawn hours of the night just to make an outfit. It seems as if he wanted to give Lady Rin her first new kimono made by his own accord…there must be something more powerful going on between them than just simple lust. What is that scent? It's blood with something else mixed in…heat? It's Lady Rins and Lord Sesshomaru's. I take it that my lady and lord gave into their feelings for yet a second time. When are these two pups just going to admit they care for each other and hurry up and mate?' _She thought as she looked down at Lady Rin's claws tainted with blood.

Rin wondered what Dysuki was thinking about. Since she was a dog demon like her lord she knew that she must be able to tell what went on by the scents lingering in her room. Rin watched as she saw Dysuki's deep blue eyes dart down to where her hands hung limply at her sides. '_Shit the blood. Damn her abilities to smell and her freakin perceptiveness._ She fumed as she saw Dysuki smile and look back up at her.

"It seems you have survived yet again from drawing his blood, although this time I have a feeling no sparring was involved." She said as she gave Rin a look saying 'did you enjoy yourselves?'

Rin felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she bit down on her bottom lip. What could she say for herself? She elected to change the subject and started rambling on about all the different kimonos she was going to buy.

Dysuki knew Rin was avoiding her unspoken question. '_It's best that I don't pry, I think that these two are off to a good enough start on their own.'_ She deducted as she let Rin ramble on about her plans for their trip. When she had finished Dysuki spoke up, "Lady Rin I will be waiting for you in the dining room."

Rin watched as Dysuki left her room and slowly let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. She walked over to the pristinely white ceramic bowl and dipped her hands inside. She embraced the coolness of the water as it enveloped her slender fingers and began to eat away at the blood. Rin gently began to scrub her claws clean as she watched the clear water turn to a rosy pink. Once she was satisfied that no more of her lord's blood lingered, she removed her hands and started drying them on the towel that resided next to the bowl.

Dysuki stood in the dining room awaiting Lady Rin's arrival. She smiled when she saw the woman in her thoughts appear at the doorway. "Are you ready my lady" asked Dysuki as she grinned over at Rin.

"Ready and impatient Dysuki. Let's get going." Rin said with a smile as she led Dysuki out the front door of the castle.

They walked out in the bright sunshine feeling the gentle summer wind tease their hair with whispers of warmth and promise. They continued walking until they reached the gate that separated the town from the castle. Rin smiled as she saw Kanori yelling at one of his subordinates for his earlier indiscretions.

"Kanori." She said as she waited for him to turn around and acknowledge her presence.

Kanori was far into giving his soldier a commendable ass chewing one worthy of Lord Sesshomaru himself when he heard a familiar feminine voice call out his name. He ceased his yelling and dismissed his soldier with promises of more to come. The black-headed lieutenant finally turned around only to be confronted with a barrage of emotions. He had heard through the grapevine the reasoning behind Lady Rin's transformation and had slowly pieced everything together. He stared at her beautiful features now accented with hues of black and jade. His eyes traveled across her face and down the length of her torso examining the magnificent kimono that hugged every curve of her body. Finally after what seemed like hours but was only mere seconds he bowed down before her. "Lady Rin." He said softly as they met emerald eyes to jade.

"Hello my dear friend. Would you like to get spar later on this evening?" She asked as she eyed him expectantly.

The memories of Lord Sesshomaru's orders came flooding into his mind and he didn't dare disobey his lord. His very life would be at stake for such a foolish endeavor. "I'm sorry my lady I would love to but I have soldiers to train for a mission in the east." He said a look of disappointment flashing in his eyes.

Rin was dissatisfied with his answer but chose not to show it. '_I bet this has to do with Lord Sesshomaru's orders yesterday in the corridor.'_ She thought as she smiled and said, "It's ok Kanori maybe sometime soon. May you please have the gates opened so that I may go shopping?"

"It would be my pleasure my lady." Said Kanori as he started barking commands to his subordinates to allow them passage.

The gate opened in a seconds notice and Rin and Dysuki sauntered through. Rin stood in awe as the town of dog demons came into view. '_I haven't seen this town since I was a little girl.'_ She thought as she looked over at her mentor. "Dysuki is this were you grew up?" She asked.

"Yes my child. This is where we are all from, except Lord Sesshomaru who was born in the castle." She said smiling as she watched the children playing in the streets.

"It must have been nice growing up here." Said Rin as she noticed the happiness and peacefulness that emanated from the town.

"Yes it was my lady. Nothing bad ever happens here, no one would dare attack us being so close to the castle."

"That makes sense. So is this where all of the servants live?"

"Yes it is. This town has been honorably serving the castle for countless centuries." Said Dysuki as her ears pricked up at the sound of a tiny voice.

"Grandma! Grandma!" yelled the tiny boy as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. In a seconds notice the young child launched himself at Dysuki holding on for dear life. "I haven't seen you in forever!" chided the little boy with tears in his eyes.

"Shadou! Get down and show respect to the lady of the castle." Dysuki reprimanded as the young boy suddenly jumped down and went to his knees on the cobblestone.

"Forgive me for my naivety my lady." Said the little boy with silver hair and bare feet.

"You are forgiven, now rise so I can get a good look at your face." Said Rin as the silver hair of the child took her by surprise. She had only seen that silver hair in two other people Inuyasha and…Lord Sesshomaru. Rin was somewhat relaxed when the young child looked up at her with dazzling sapphire eyes.

Dysuki felt Rin's aura waver and she knew what she was probably thinking. "My lady this is my grandson Shadou. He is the son of Lord Sesshomaru's second cousin."

"Nice to meet you Shadou. I have yet to meet a relative of Lord Sesshomaru, unless you count the hot tempered Inuyasha." Said Rin as she turned to give a thank you look to Dysuki.

"It's my pleasure my lady." Said Shadou as he wiped a rouge strand of silver hair away from his face. The eager child then turned to Dysuki and asked, "Grandma are you going to visit and eat lunch with us?"

"Shadou my dear boy I am afraid that I have other obligations. I have a duty to assist Lady Rin here with her shopping for the day." Said Dysuki as she leaned forward and embraced the adorable child.

"Dysuki, I would enjoy meeting more of Lord Sesshomaru's family. If we hurry we can get all my shopping done before time for lunch. Said Rin with a smile.

"You really don't mind my lady?" Asked Dysuki a questioning look glistening in her eyes.

"Not at all! I would love to enjoy myself somewhere else besides the castle." Rin replied her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Shadou go home and tell your mother and father that they should be expecting us in a couple of hours." Ordered Dysuki as she watched the white-headed child grin ear to pointed ear.

"Right away grandma!" He said as he looked at Rin and took another bow before running off down the street.

"Thank you Lady Rin…you do not know how much this means to me. I rarely get to come home and visit my family." Said Dysuki as she looked at Rin with tears in her eyes.

"Your welcome Dysuki. I'm glad that I can finally give some of the happiness back to you that you have given me over the years." Rin replied as she put her arm around her mentor and gave a loving squeeze. "Now why don't you show me where I can get some kimonos? I can't go around in Lord Sesshomaru's clothing all the time ya know."

Dysuki laughed at her comment and they began walking towards the middle of town.

Rin thought that buying and designing her new kimonos was fun at first, until she realized how tedious it really was. '_How in the living hell did Lord Sesshomaru have the patience to get this kimono made for me? I hope the one who made it survived._' She thought as she finally finished her preparations for the last kimono. "We will be back to pick them up at dusk." Said Rin as she waited for the meek looking woman's response.

"Yes my lady." Said the woman as she bowed and watched them leave the building.

"So Dysuki where does your daughter and mate live?" Rin asked as she looked over at her blue-eyed companion.

"Just over this hill and down two houses." Replied Dysuki as she felt the excitement brewing within her body.

"So they live in the area closest to the castle?"

"Yes, believe it or not Lord Sesshomaru does not forget his family."

They walked in silence until they reached the doorstep of Shadou's house. Rin took in a deep breath as she bathed in the glory of what was cooking inside. She was finally getting used to her heighten sense of smell and was so far enjoying it immensely. Rin was brought back out her aroma-induced stupor as the scents of three more individuals invaded her nostrils. Moments later a strikingly attractive male and a lovely female emerged with Shadou in tow.

"Good afternoon my lady. We are honored that you have decided to grace us with your presence. My name is Shando, this is my wife Yuka and our son Shadou." Said the attractive male as he and his family bowed in her presence.

"Good afternoon to you as well. Since I am not at the castle I prefer to just be referred to as Rin." She said as she noticed that Shando shared a few striking qualities that her lord possessed. He had the same long beautiful silver hair along with the same jaw line and red markings over his eyes. His eyes though were a different matter. They were not the unforgiving pools of gold like her lords but were soft and pale blue like the earth's sky. His mate Yuka, Dysuki's daughter, looked just like Dysuki only a few decades younger. She had long black hair and deep sapphire eyes. '_They make a cute couple_.' Rin thought as her mind wondered to Lord Sesshomaru.

After they had finished eating Rin had learned a great deal about Shando, Yuka and even little Shadou. Most of the afternoon had been filled with laughing and storytelling, in which Rin enjoyed immeasurably. She quickly found out that they were a very loving and close nit family much unlike the demeanor of her golden-eyed lord. Rin and Dysuki soon left with promises of return as they set off to retrieve Rin's new kimonos.

Sesshomaru sat at his desk his mind often wondering to the memories of what had transpired that morning with Rin. He stared down blankly at the treaty he had been attempting to read for the past ten minutes. He finally sighed and slammed it back into the small pile in the corner of his desk. He was growing frustrated. He had carried Rin's armor and weapons back to her chambers hours ago and was growing impatient for her return. '_What can possibly be taking her so long? She should have been back hours ago.'_ He thought as he decided to leave his chambers for a bit of fresh air. Sesshomaru stepped out onto the veranda as the voices of Kanori and his soldiers echoed in the wind. The youkai lord decided that now was as good as time as any to go and check on the progress of his elites.

Sesshomaru leaped onto the roof of the barracks and sat down focusing on the training before him. He watched as the young green-eyed lieutenant barked out commands sending his soldiers into a fighting fury. He sat perplexed at the vastness of moves they had been taught in his absence. '_It looks like Kanori has kept true to his reputation.'_ He thought as he watched the young demon fight with the grace of the evening wind. Sesshomaru decided that he would walk out onto the field and challenge his soldiers. He leaped down and casually walked over to where Kanori now stood pinning an elite. The lieutenant quickly noticed his presence and called his platoon to attention. Everyone stood in perfect alignment their eyes trained on their general and lord. "Lieutenant. I wish a full report on their progress in my absence." He commanded his voice as cold and void of emotion.

"Yes my lord." Replied Kanori as he turned around and started giving orders to his subordinates.

Sesshomaru watched as the platoon of elites quickly got into fighting stance and surrounded around him. His hand quickly went to Tokijin pulling it from its sheath. He felt several of the elites launch into the air above him and spun to avoid their measly attacks. Several minutes later all of the elites were lying on the ground somewhat helpless to move for the time being. Kanori was the only one left standing his right shoulder bleeding and his hair matted to his back in blood. Sesshomaru stood unscathed holding Tokijin up ready for another attack.

'_He isn't even breaking a sweat, not to mention his breathing isn't labored either. He is indeed, a truly indestructible fighter. I hope I can gain at least a fraction of his power.'_ Thought Kanori as he held his blade tight and charged at his lord.

The sound of the two blades clashing brought some of the soldiers out of their beaten stupors. They looked up in awe as they saw their commanding officer and their lord locked in a battle of wills. The fight went of for a few more minutes until Sesshomaru decided that he had had enough amusement for the day. He quickly and effectively put the young lieutenant in his place. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin's former instructor and pointed Tokijin right at his throat. He finally let the soldier up after a few minutes of keeping him pinned embarrassingly to the ground.

The beaten Lieutenant stood and bowed to his superior. He was about to speak when the scents of Dysuki and Lady Rin wafted into his sensitive nose. He looked over to see the recognition flash in his lord's eyes as he watched him disappear in a blinding flash. Kanori stood in slight shock at his lord's sudden leave of absence. '_Where is he heading off to in such a damn hurry? I wonder if this has anything to do with Lady Rin.'_ He thought as he inwardly cringed at the idea of Rin belonging to his lord.

"What in the hell was that?" Kanori yelled at his soldiers who were slowly dragging themselves to their feet. "You are supposed to be elites! You are trained to be the very best, yet I lasted longer than all of you combined! Here I was thinking that your sorry asses were finally ready for an important mission. I hope all of you are ready for longer days and harder training since you just proved to me that you are still not worthy!" Kanori sheathed his sword and began the most intense training his soldiers had seen from him thus far.

Sesshomaru followed Rin's scent as he swiftly navigated the long corridors leading toward their rooms. He found himself racked with an undeterminable emotion as he barged through her open screen.

Rin had just finished hanging up all of her new kimonos when she caught the scent of her lord approaching at a rapid pace. She turned just in time to see him strut into her room and stop inches from her face. She felt his hands come up and entangle themselves in her hair as he lowered his mouth down to hers. Rin was surprised by his actions but quickly adjusted. She leaned into him as she wrapped her arms instinctively around his broad shoulders. Sesshomaru pulled back after several minutes and looked at her wrinkling his nose.

"What is that smell?" He asked, eyeing her cautiously.

"You must be smelling Shando, Yuka, and Shadou." She said as she watched him try to register the names with the corresponding demons. His eyes softened as he recognized that the scents belonged to his cousin's family.

"I see. Is this why you were late?" He asked as he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"I didn't realize I had a curfew my lord." Rin said as she felt his body tense before relaxing yet again.

"You will if that is what I wish" He said his voice stern.

"Oh really? It's not like you missed me or anything." Said Rin trying to bait another emotional response out of him.

Sesshomaru looked at her knowing full well what she was trying to do. He decided that he would just leave her wondering like she left him most of the day. He placed a quick kiss on her lips, turned and walked out of her chambers.

'_That bastard.'_ Thought Rin as she watched the last strands of silver hair disappear from sight. She walked over and shut her screen. Dinner was less than an hour away and Rin knew that she would need to hurry to be washed and dressed in that amount of time. She contemplated her upcoming spar with the egotistical western lord and decided that he really had it coming.


	10. Rin's Fire and Sesshomaru's Audacity

_Here it is the first dragon to canine battle! Please review and tell me what you think. It was kinda hard writing this part, I really tried to make it as descriptive as possible. I wanted everyone to get a very good mental picture when reading. _

_Remember...Authors with lots of reviews tend to update faster._

"Aren't you tired yet?" Rin asked as she dodged a blow from Lord Sesshomaru's sword.

"Forgive my arrogance for not being weak at your disposal." He said as he rushed at her again.

"How can I forgive you for being arrogant? That's your personality." She chided as she saw his eyes widen and a scowl come across his face.

"Better arrogant than pathetically weak." He retorted as he launched into the air kicking her to the ground.

His words and actions cut Rin deeply. '_Who do I think that I'm dealing with? He is still the same cold-hearted son of a bitch that only cares for himself. He is finally revealing his true feelings towards me. He thinks that I am weak…well I'm not human anymore that must count for something. Every powerful full-blooded demon is able to transform at will into their true selves. I must try to harness my own demonic power and turn it lose on him. It will be absolutely gratifying to wipe that damn smile right off of his face!_' She thought as she quickly jumped up from the ground and started gathering her own demonic energy. She could feel a sensation unexplainable by words building deep within her body. It started moving around erratically flowing from spot to spot. Try as she might she couldn't control it. "Damn." She said as she stared at a certain white-haired dog demon.

" See how weak you are? You wouldn't even stand a chance against a kitsune." He said icily as he watched a flash of hurt flicker across her jade eyes. '_Good, I'm finally getting to her. Soon she should show me her true form, but before that can happen I must set loose her demonic blood. Come on Rin, hate me.'_ He thought as he disappeared and reappeared behind her knocking her to the ground with his fist. "Get up and at least present some sort of a challenge." He demanded as he went to kick her.

Rin was starting to get angry. She couldn't explain his newfound love of degrading her.

'_That antagonistic bastard is acting as if he is trying to piss me off. Very well I will grant his freakin wish!'_ Thought Rin as she felt him move to kick her. She quickly withdrew a hidden dagger she kept hidden in one the secret pockets in her new kimono. She rolled out of the way just as his foot landed where she once crouched. Rin heaved the dagger at him watching as it grazed the side of his face as he moved to dodge it. "_Almost got you._" She whispered as she back flipped out of his swinging range.

"What a feeble attack that was, relying on a blade to do what you yourself could not." He said as he reached up and smeared the blood running down his pale cheek.

"If it was so damn feeble then why the hell are you bleeding? It's not as if you stood around and let me hit you." She spat, venom lacing her voice. " If what you say is true, then you better throw your beloved Tokijin to the ground."

Sesshomaru was slightly taken aback at her bluntness. '_When did she grow such a distasteful vocabulary?'_ He asked himself as he narrowed his eyes and tossed his blade off to the side. "I do not require Tokijin for such a weak and insignificant battle." He said as he noticed the flare in her aura. '_I think that I'm finally getting somewhere.'_

Rin felt the anger swirling around inside her as she saw him toss his sword to the forest floor. She released the grip on her katana and threw it to the ground next to lord's. She then removed five other hidden daggers and two throwing stars tossing them into the heap. '_I'll show you who you're fucking with you cocky bastard.'_ She seethed as she flexed her claws and launched into the air. Before Rin really knew what happened she saw two black whips of light shoot out of her finger tips and slash into Lord Sesshomaru. She landed softly and admired her handiwork as she saw his kimono hanging in shreds off of his shoulders. Several small cuts now adorned his snow-white flesh.

Sesshomaru was inwardly impressed at her sudden ability to harness her demonic power. He quickly remembered something that his father had told him that day in the north, '_Sesshomaru_ _dragon demons are rare and hold powers unique only to each individual.'_ This sudden remembrance of information caused him slight distress for he didn't know what kind of attacks to expect from her.

Rin felt exhilarated as she saw tiny droplets of blood emerge onto his pale skin. '_He deserved that…and so much more'_ she thought as she felt a searing sensation rip throughout her torso. She glanced down to find her own crimson blood seeping from her newly dealt wounds. Rin looked up at the one responsible seeing the light glow of his green whip as his fierce golden eyes dared her to attack him again.

Sesshomaru saw Rin's lips curl into a sneer as she bared her fangs and unleashed another torrent of black energy aimed directly at his head. Knowing exactly what to expect this time, Sesshomaru easily dodged her attack and landed a solid punch into her midsection. He watched as she flinched with pain not expecting her to sink her claws into his shoulders and throw him backwards hard into the ground. The western lord glared up at Rin from his position on the forest floor and noticed that her eyes were glowing faintly pink. '_She's almost gained control.'_ He determined as he gracefully leapt to his feet and returned the favor. He moved with the speed of light as he appeared behind her turning her to him and sinking his claws deep within her creamy flesh. Sesshomaru then shoved her backwards watching, as his draconic assailant landed none to softly on the grass below. In an instant he was on her once again digging his razor sharp claws into her shoulders pinning her beneath him.

'_He must be toying with me now.'_ Thought Rin as his scent and his weight bearing down upon her awoke some very lustful feelings. '_Now is not the time for me to want to mate him.'_ She concluded as she pushed all appealing thoughts of her handsome lord out of her mind. She looked up into the pools of molten gold as she felt his poison slowly beginning to eat at her delicate skin. '_He is really trying to hurt me…the bastard.'_ She deducted as she felt her body pulse with the urge to protect itself. '_Listen to me!'_ She silently commanded. The fiery being deep within her core seemed to heed her command and began to relinquish control. Rin felt her demonic energy reach a new level as she quickly and effectively manipulated it throughout her body. '_Now to teach this pompous ass that he is not the only one with undeniable power.'_ She thought as she reached up and propelled him backward with ease. Rin flipped onto her feet and allowed her newfound energy to morph her body into a being that had remained unseen for centuries.

Sesshomaru growled in pain as he swiftly lifted his body up from the tree he was so violently thrown up against. He started to launch another attack at Rin when he noticed her eyes were glowing ruby red and she was beginning her transformation. '_Let me now test her true power, the power of a dragon demoness.'_ He thought as he released his whip watching as it was repelled by a mere touch of her scale-covered skin. Sesshomaru looked at the creature standing before him, and it looked nothing like the Rin he was so used to seeing. She towered above him making him feel small in comparison. Her once silky tanned skin had turned a metallic emerald green and her beautiful jade eyes were now crimson with rage. A pair of masterfully built wings fluttered around her as her spade tipped tail swung violently behind her. Rin's small claw tipped hands had grown into large dagger like projections sporting shinning talons of death. Her small feminine fangs had grown to a bone crushing length and her slightly pointed ears now resided on the sides of her head in a pointed fan. Sesshomaru looked down around her neck and was surprised to see the stone of resonance swaying in the breeze. '_So the stone morphs along with its possessor.' _He surmised as a deadly, anger laced voice penetrated his thoughts.

"So you arrogant bastard are you going to fight me or just stand there and stare?" The giant dragon boomed as she slashed at where Sesshomaru was standing.

The Taiyoukai was undoubtedly angered at her snide remark and allowed himself to transform. He stood a few yards away from her, his sliver fur softly blowing magnificently in the wind.

"You may be in demon form Rin, but you are still weak and pathetic." He spat as he lunged for her throat his incredibly sharp fangs bared and ready to tear her apart.

Rin was not herself, this she was sure. She saw her lord take on his demonic form and come for her. Rin felt a primal need to protect herself once yet again as she lifted her tail and whipped it around blocking his attack.

"Quit toying with me and actually do something!" She challenged as a thick white paw slapped her soundly across the snout. The dragon demoness staggered backwards blood flowing into her nose from the four jagged slash marks left behind by his razor sharp claws. Rin began beating her wings summoning her inner youki as she released a blinding streak of blue light. She watched as her four-legged assailant dodged her attack effortlessly.

"Your attacks are useless and futile." He barked.

"Give me a damn break you flea bitten mongrel. Have you forgotten that this is all new to me? She snarled as she pointed a gleaming talon at him.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile on the inside, Rin was absolutely furious with him. He saw a flash of fire dance in the corner of her eyes and prepared for whatever attack she was about to throw his way. Needless to say he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Rin could sense the amusement rolling off of the giant dog in waves. '_Who does he think he is?_' She fumed as she felt her energy turn deep within her diaphragm. '_I've got something for you my canine companion.'_ She purred to herself as she tilted her head back and released the pent up energy.

Incinerating everything within its wake a giant ball of flames spiraled downward, aimed directly at the western lord.

Sesshomaru escaped her path just as the flames licked his tail. '_Damn! I wasn't expecting that.'_ He swore as he decided that it was time to end the battle. He reverted back to his humanoid form and stood looking at the overexerted dragon.

Rin was amazed at her own ability to release such a powerful attack. '_That was good.' _She thought as she felt her body start to shake with fatigue. Her eyesight began to get blurry as she struggled to focus on the golden eyes that were peering back at her. She felt all the energy drain from her body as she changed back to her human form and passed out landing in a heap on the ground.

Sesshomaru knew that she had really overexerted herself. Her new abilities were still foreign to her and she didn't have the ability to control them for very long. He curiously watched as she reverted back and collapsed into the grass. A small smile played upon his lips as he gathered up their weapons and hoisted Rin into his powerful arms.

The short trip back to the castle was a peaceful one. Sesshomaru walked back slowly his eyes often resting on Rin's beautiful figure that lay sleeping against his shoulder. Strange emotions began to stir within him causing him slight annoyance. He didn't understand what they were trying to tell him or why he had even noticed them at all. The western lord reached the castle as the sun said its final farewells to the day and stepped into the western corridor. He quickly navigated them to Rin's chambers as he stepped in and quietly closed the screen behind him. He walked over to Rin's futon and carefully laid her down as he slowly took off her armor and placed it and her weapons on the floor. He quietly stood up and removed his own armor and swords then laid them down next to hers. He then sauntered over to her armoire opened it and removed one of her new sleeping kimonos. He returned to her and sat down on the futon inches from her sleeping form. He grabbed the towel on the table beside him and dipped it into the porcelain bowl. Sesshomaru then very delicately began the tedious task of wiping the blood off of her face and neck. Before he had finished a small clawed hand reached up entrapping his wrist in her strong grip. Rin's jade eyes fluttered open as she took a second to register who was touching her so lightly.

Her body was aching all over as she began to awaken from her sleeping state. She could feel soft damp touches caressing her neck and shot her hand up to stop whoever it was from touching her. She slowly opened her eyes to see her golden-eyed lord with a smear of blood on his right cheek. She smiled at the sight before her. His kimono was in a state of tattered disarray and he was speckled with blood on his upper torso. '_I must have done a number on him.'_ She thought as some of the memories flooded back to her. Rin slowly sat up and took the towel from his hand. She then dipped it into the bowl and brought it up to his face. She then began wiping away the dried blood noticing how he slightly leaned into her touch. When she had finished wiping all the visible blood from his face she sat the towel down and looked up into his eyes.

"Did you mean all those awful things you said to me?" She asked as she watched his face for any sign of emotion.

"No." He replied indifferently

"Then why did you say them?"

"To get you to change."

Rin looked deep into his eyes and felt a pang of anger course throughout her body. '_He baited me so I would change for him…'_ She realized as her anger rapidly subsided when she felt his mouth press down to hers.

Sesshomaru's kiss was so warm, and calming. It healed her pain and renewed her spirit. He moved closer to her on the bed, placing his right hand behind Rin's head and drew it closer to his. His left hand sweetly wrapped around her waist. Drawing the fiery woman deeper into his chest. After a couple minutes of pure bliss, Sesshomaru slowly moved away, leaving Rin begging for more. They both stared at each other, faces flushed and breathing shallow.

"I'm taking a bath in the spring." He said as he rose from the bed. " I expect you to be ready to go with me when I return from my chambers."

Rin watched him glide out of her room. She swiftly noticed that one of her sleeping kimonos was lying on the bed beside her. '_He must have got this out for me…'_ she thought as she stood, eagerly awaiting his return.


	11. Lady of The Western Lands

_Ok everyone listen up before you read. This chapter contains a lemon so you young ones may not need to read it. Please be nice with the reviews this is the first lemon I have posted. I hope that I have kept my characters in character just remember that this is an out of the ordinary experience for both Rin and Sesshomaru. I have also added a bit of humor in this chapter and I hope I have successfully produced very visual imagery. I have already started and almost finished the eleventh chapter and will be posting it soon. Please Reveiw! It took me most of the day Sunday to write this and I would love some feedback!! ;-) Untill next time,_

_Kaida_

Sesshomaru walked briskly into his chambers and strode over to the armoire. He opened the giant mahogany doors with ease and thumbed through his wardrobe. He selectively removed a sleeping kimono tossing it over his shoulder. He then walked over to his bed removed his black leather boots and placed them underneath. The tired lord let out a barely audible sigh as he untied his obi and tossed it on the bed. He reached up raising his arms above his head as he arched backward stretching his aching muscles. Moments later he scooped up his sleeping kimono that had fallen to the floor slung it over his left shoulder and walked out of the room.

Rin stood in front of her desk silently pondering the whereabouts of her small wooden box. '_Where did it go? I know I left it right here…did Lord Sesshomaru take it back?'_ She asked herself as she sensed him approaching her chambers.

"My lord, where is my wooden box?" She asked, her back to him as he entered her room.

"In my chambers." He replied.

"I see, are you... She began as he cut her off with his expressionless words.

" It will be returned to you shortly I decided to replace its contents."

"Why?" She questioned as she turned to face him.

"My actions do not require an explanation." He said briskly as he advanced towards her.

Sesshomaru stopped just inches short of colliding into her body, he then slid his hand down grabbing Rin's and encompassed her slender fingers with his.

They walked hand in hand in silence, each having their sleeping kimono unceremoniously draped over their shoulders. They arrived at the spring and deposited their kimonos down on the large rock by the water's edge.

Rin felt immensely awkward as she pondered what to do next. She slowly reached up and undone the tight complicated braid releasing a torrent of raven hair. She then removed her obi and dropped it on the ground next to the rock.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin fumbled around unbraiding her hair and removing her obi. He could tell that she was nervous so he decided to ease her tension. He walked over in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against his muscled chest. He leaned down and kissed her, His lips parting and his tongue caressing the tightly closed gap between the dragon demoness's lips. He broke the kiss as he bent his head lower and began kissing her skin just above her collarbone.

A moan escaped from the raven haired beauty as Sesshomaru slowly, and deliberately, let his tongue drag wetly down the line of the bone to the hollow of Rin's throat, then gently nipped at the skin with his lips before raising his head to look into Rin's lust filled eyes. Her breathing was coming in short, panting breaths and her face was a brilliant shade of red. Her jade orbs seemed to glow in the vast night's darkness as she stared back at him with the eyes of the inexperienced.

Rin felt the fire burning on her skin where Sesshomaru's lips had touched her. She reveled in the sensations he was able to bring out in her. She rested her hands on his firm chest grabbing the folds of his haori and pulled his lips to hers. She needed him and she really didn't care what the consequences would be. She slowly pushed him away and stared into his golden eyes. '_Is this really what I want? Do I want to be his and only his?'_ Rin thought as she quickly answered her own questions. '_Yes, I love him.'_

Sesshomaru traced Rin's lips with his finger, watching as she stood deep in thought. She soon met his gaze with a smile and started to run her hands over his chest and neck, savoring the smooth taut skin under his clothing. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her hands that were exploring him. His arm moved up behind her head and buried itself in her hair as he bent his head to kiss her neck.

Rin felt herself go weak and draped herself against the Taiyoukai, willing him to continue tasting her skin. Delicious sensations coursed through her body and she buried her face in the softness of his long silver hair. His mouth came up to capture hers and Rin felt herself dissolve under the pressure of his tongue between her lips.

Sesshomaru was immensely enjoying the taste of Rin, her reactions were quite gratifying and he found himself slowly losing control of his iron will. There was something honest and sincere about her body's reaction to his. Somewhere deep in the frozen heart he knew that she didn't care about his status or wealth unlike the others of his past. He felt his heart beginning to thaw as he pondered the depth of her feelings for him. Was it just pure lust or did she actually have feelings for him?

Rin moved her hands slowly to the knot holding his haori shut. She fumbled with the silk fabric as she finally released its hold on its wearer. She slid her small hands beneath the cloth as she ran her fingers like feathers over his flawless skin. Rin heard a moan of pleasure rise up from his throat as he slightly relinquished his hold on her giving her better access to his body. She slid her hands up to his shoulders and quickly dispatched of his haori letting it fall carelessly to the ground. She then let her fingers guide her to the waist of his lower hakama gently dipping the tips of her fingers inside. She felt his body shiver at the intimate gesture and felt his lips leave hers. She opened her eyes meeting his stare and blushed at her recent actions.

"Are you in a hurry?" He asked, his voice teasing her.

"Shut up and let me undress you." She said, her audacity shocking them both.

Sesshomaru let his mouth slightly gape open and his eyes widen in surprise. No one and I mean no one has ever spoken to him this way…and lived. He had to admit he was angered at first with her blatant disrespect then realized the playful tone in her voice. She was trying to dominate him, and he smiled at this. He saw the confusion in her eyes as he smiled back at her and couldn't help letting out a small laugh at her expense.

Rin watched as a look of annoyance crossed his handsome face and then was swiftly replaced with a condescending smile. She was utterly shocked when she heard him laugh. Rin had never heard him laugh in fact; she never thought he had the ability. '_What has gotten into him?' _She thought as she dipped her fingers lower into his hakama. That was all it took to shut him up. He quickly stopped laughing and let out a slow hiss as he roughly pulled his body to hers. She could feel his arousal pressed up against her stomach as she noticed that her hands where pinned in place. She felt him pushing her backwards towards the spring and realized what he was trying to do. '_Oh no you don't. For once I'm going to be in charge.'_ She thought as she quickly withdrew her hands and dug her nails into his back spinning him around and pushed him into the spring. Rin watched with a satisfied smirk on her face as she saw him fall backwards into the water, the weight of his body fully submerging him within seconds. Sesshomaru quickly stood up his silver hair matted against his back and his hakama soaked to the bone. He glared at her and released a growl of warning. '_Oh shit!_' Rin screamed internally as she watched his intense gaze as he began moving towards her. Her mind could only process one more word. Run! Rin spun around and began running as fast as her youkai speed allowed her. She could hear him behind her as she navigated the long corridors of the castle. He was closing in on her too fast for her liking. '_Damn Damn Damn! What was I thinking doing that to him?_ She screamed at herself as a brilliant idea raced through her mind. '_I'll just run through the kitchens where all the servants are. He wouldn't dare follow me in there.' _She deducted as she sharply turned the next corner and barged into the kitchens startling Dysuki and the other inhabitants.

Dysuki stared at Rin as she rushed into the kitchen. Her face was flushed and the scent of Lord Sesshomaru was all over her. Dysuki was startled for a second time when her incredibly soaked and half dressed lord burst through the kitchen door.

"Rin get back here!" He boomed as he watched her turn and start running yet again.

"You will have to catch me first!" She shouted over her shoulder.

Rin had stopped just for a second trying to catch her breath when she saw him burst through the door and start walking towards her. '_Shit it didn't work! I can't stand here and let everyone watch my demise, I must lead him somewhere else.'_ She thought as she gave him a smile and took off again leaving him standing there dripping on the floor. She heard him command her to stop but she didn't care. She yelled back taunting him as she left the kitchens through the back door. She wasn't going to let him catch her in front of everyone.

'_Damn her!'_ He thought as he began to run to catch up with her.

Dysuki watched them both leave as fast as they had arrived and shook her head in confusion. '_What are those two doing? Is this some kind of mating ritual I know nothing about? Why was Lord Sesshomaru all wet?'_ Dysuki thought as she noticed that all of the servants were standing with their mouths hanging open. "Quit staring and get back to work. Whatever is going on between those two is none of our business." She barked as the servants quickly began their tasks once again.

Rin rounded the corner that led to their chambers and quickly passed hers as she dove into Lord Sesshomaru's just as his hand swiped where her head had been. She looked up from the floor as she watched him run in and lunge at her. She felt his weight on her as he rolled her over onto her back and pinned her hands above her head. She noticed the frequent rise and fall of his chest as she felt the cool water soak into her kimono. Rin thought that he was going to bite her head off as she looked up into his golden eyes. To her astonishment he bent down and kissed her…hard.

Sesshomaru raced down the hall after Rin. He could have caught her a long time ago but he was enjoying the sight before him. He could see her long raven hair flowing in the wind behind her as he observed her graceful movements as she tried to evade him. His anger at being pushed into the spring had long since dissipated and he was now enjoying the sense of exhilaration that had come over him. He was racing, racing to catch his mate. Sesshomaru was surprised at this revelation. He had feelings for Rin, feelings that went way beyond that of her protector, but to that of her lover, and mate. _'I want her. I will make her mine…tonight.'_ He said to himself as he reached for her as she dove into his chambers avoiding his grip. He lunged in after her and pinned her beneath him on the floor. She looked back up at him confusion laden in her jade eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. His iron resolve was long since gone and he decided for the first time in his life to let his emotions control him. Somehow this woman had edged her way into his heart all those years ago. She made him believe that he was not just a ruthless Taiyoukai seeking ultimate power, but that he had a heart and feelings that meant more. Over the years she slowly chipped away at his cold exterior slowly breaking down the walls of his heart brick by brick. After his return from destroying Naraku Sesshomaru had noticed that Rin was a different person, a woman. His feelings for her then shifted from quiet adoration and fatherly guardianship to that of fierce protectiveness and unquestionable love. He bent down and possessively took her mouth in his. Sesshomaru basked in the sweet taste of her small damp cavern as he pressed his arousal down onto her body. He broke away from the searing kiss his breath labored and his body screaming with need.

"Rin." He whispered as he lowered his head and spoke into her ear.

"Yes my lord?" She panted as she ran her hands down his bare back.

"I want you as my mate." He said huskily as he flicked the tip of his tongue into her inner ear. He felt her body quake as he revealed his feelings to her and smiled as he felt relief flood into her aura.

"I want you as my mate too Sesshomaru." She said as she dropped his station and hugged him against her. "I have always loved you." She said as she watched his sliver head lift up and his golden eyes stare down at her.

"Rin listen to me and listen good I wont be saying this often. I…" He paused as he gathered up his courage. "Love you too." He said shakily as a huge weight lifted from his shoulders. He Sesshomaru lord of the western lands had finally admitted his undying and eternal love for his very soon to be mate…Rin. He quickly snapped out of his internal musings as a clawed hand appeared on his head and brought him down forcefully capturing his swollen lips with an urgent need. Sesshomaru felt the sincerity of her words and feelings as he intertwined his tongue with hers. He pulled away from the kiss and slowly pulled himself to his feet. He saw that Rin was looking up at him with a perplexed expression. He smiled at her as he bent down and picked her up. "Why take you on the floor when my bed is right here?" He cooed dangerously as a lecherous glint flashed in his eyes.

Rin smiled back at him as she allowed him to carry her to his very large bed. She watched as he laid her down gently and crawled over on top of her his knees bracing himself on both sides of her thighs. He leaned forward placing his left hand next to her head as he used his right to run a trail from her forehead to the opening of her kimono. Rin reached up and ran a similar trail starting at his neck and ending at his waistline. She moved both hands so that the entire length of her fingers rested against his skin inside his hakama. She pulled him farther down to her feeling his manhood touch her stomach. Rin had been waiting for this moment her whole life and was quickly growing impatient. She removed her hands and swiftly untied his belt holding his hakama around his slender waist. She grabbed a hold of his hakama and slowly began sliding it down when a clawed hand reached down and stopped her.

Rin was driving Sesshomaru mad. He was using every ounce of control he somehow had left to keep himself from ripping of their clothes and mating her hard. He looked at the scowl she had placed on her beautiful face and gave her a lopsided grin. He rose up resting his weight on his heels and used his strong slender fingers to untie the front of her kimono and push it open. He stared at her beautiful figure his eyes quickly darting to the row of scales that adorned the sides of her body. He used his index finger to lightly trace over them feeling their texture. Sesshomaru then looked at her perfect breast. They were just the right size to fit into his hands. He leaned down and kissed each nipple, latching on to the right one he suckled on it, until it budded for him. Smiling he flicked it with his tongue, loving the way she squirmed and whimpered under him, Sesshomaru was hot and rigid, but he could wait to give his young mate pleasure, then he would take his.

Sesshomaru was rewarded when Rin released a heavenly moan as she brought her hands down and tangled them in his silver locks. He released her breast and moved his hand down slightly grazing it on her flat stomach. He then parted the kimono the rest of the way and pulled it out from beneath her dropping it carelessly on the floor. He was now staring at her naked form and what a sight it was to behold. He leaned down capturing her mouth and kissed her gently at first but then deepened the kiss. He slipped his finger down between her thighs as he parted her legs and let it enter her. The youki lord felt Rin shudder as she broke his kiss and closed her eyes in pleasure. Sesshomaru slipped in another finger barely able to contain his throbbing need. He pulled back from her lips and started trailing soft tender kisses down her neck and chest. He continued as he swept down onto her stomach and below her abdomen. He took her in his mouth sliding his tongue in and out of her womanhood.

Rin was about to explode. She felt him doing indescribable things to her and in a very sacred place. She felt as if she was to a point of no return as the pleasure inside her body started to build. Finally she could hold it back no more as an intense wave of pleasure coursed throughout her body as she moaned his name as she rode it out.

Sesshomaru sat up and crawled his way back to her as he captured her mouth with his giving her a taste of herself. He reached up and removed her hands from his hair and placed them on his waist. He then released her and rested his own hands next to them on the bed.

Rin took his hint and grasped his hakama slowly sliding it off of his hips and down past his thighs. When she could push no father she watched as he reached down and then kicked it off of his ankles. She averted her attention to his thick arousal and smiled knowing that she had put him in that state. She reached down and grasped him firmly in her hand. A very audible moan escaped his lips as he rapidly removed her hand and looked down at her panting for breath.

"Rin I'm afraid if you do that I won't last very much longer." He said his voice thick with arousal. Sesshomaru was to the point where it hurt and he knew he would have all night to please her and explore every inch of her beautiful body. As for right now he needed her. He spread her legs apart as he placed himself in the middle and leaned down, his face just inches from her own. "This will hurt the first time but I promise you it won't last long. I will be as gentle as I can." He said lovingly as he placed a soft kiss on her lips and nuzzled his nose into her hair.

Rin nodded her head in agreement as she whispered to him. "I want you Sesshomaru. I want you now." She then reached up and ran her sharp claws down his back drawing blood all the way down.

Sesshomaru wasn't expecting her to dominate him the way she just had. The pain felt so good he growled in pleasure. He looked down at her and noticed her jade eyes had a pink glow about them and undoubtedly his did as well. He could hold back no longer he needed to be inside her and he needed it now. His body was screaming out begging him to give it the release it so urgently needed. "Rin brace yourself." He said as he lowered himself the tip of his manhood poised at her entrance. He saw her nod in agreement and placed her hands around his shoulders. He began to enter her slowly watching for any sign of pain to flash upon her face. He pushed in inch by inch until he finally reached her maidenhead and pushed in one thrust breaking her innocence. Rin whimpered softly tears welling up in her eyes, gripping Sesshomaru's shoulders. He hated to see her cry. He softly kissed away the tears running down her cheeks as he waited for her to get used to him being inside her. Rin looked up at him and smiled as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and sharply pulled him deeper into her. Sesshomaru let out a pleasure filled growl, as he started moving inside of her.

Their hips met in perfect harmony as if they were made for only each other. They moved as one each knowing exactly how to please the other.

Rin dug her claws deep into Sesshomaru's shoulders as she noticed his hands had turned white from gripping the sheets so tightly. She looked back up at her golden-eyed lover. His head was thrown back, his fangs biting into his lower lip and his eyes were resting on her moving beneath him. She tensed as a wave of ecstasy hit her hard and fast throwing her body into a spasm of pleasure and satisfaction. A few seconds later she felt his body tense and then collapse onto her as he released a loud and feral growl. She could hear him panting heavily into her ear as he rested his head on her shoulder. Rin removed her hold on his shoulders and ran her hands through his long silver hair.

Sesshomaru felt her tighten around him as her body shook with orgasm. That was all it took to bring the lord of the west to his glorious climax. He shuttered and released his seed deep into her body as he let loose a growl of dominance and pure bliss. He lowered his trembling body fully against hers as he laid his head on her shoulder. He felt her claws release him as she moved her hands lovingly into his hair. '_She will be mine forever. I gave her a piece of my heart and body now I will give her the other half of my soul.'_ He thought as he quickly pushed away the hair on her left shoulder and ran his mouth across her sweet skin covered in sweat. "Rin you are forever mine." He said into her ear as he opened his mouth revealing his fangs and bit into her flesh. Sesshomaru united them as one, giving her everything he had to offer, his mind, his body, his soul, and his heart. He lifted his head her blood dripping off of his chin as he watched his bite mark heal and a blue crescent moon take its place.

Rin no sooner heard him claim her than she felt his sharp fangs cut into her body. She swiftly inhaled as she tried to hold back the cry of pain that reluctantly escaped her mouth. "Sesshomaru…what did you just do." She asked as the pain quickly subsided and a tingling sensation flooded inside her body. She felt different now it was as if she could feel him, feel his presence coursing throughout her veins.

"I made you eternally mine. You now wear my mark on your shoulder and carry a piece of my soul within you. From this day on we are forever linked together." He said as he lifted his silver head and kissed her gently.

Rin was so happy she could feel the tears flowing down her cheeks once again and was powerless to stop them. She wrapped her arms tight around his shoulders and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Sesshomaru watched as she cried and drifted off to sleep. He had never felt such emotion towards another living being. He smiled at his new mate and lowered his head nuzzling in the sweet aroma that was Rin. He quickly closed his eyes and let the lulling sensation of sleep overcome him.

Rin awoke slowly as she felt a warm body snuggled against hers and looked down to see a long pale arm draped over her stomach. She smiled as she remembered what had transpired several times last night. '_Sesshomaru is now my mate.'_ She thought as she reached up to feel the spot on her shoulder where he had marked her. She grinned wider as she remembered the words he had spoken to her. He had sounded so unlike himself. His voice was void of the cold indifference and his eyes revealed his every emotion. For once she got to see the real Sesshomaru. The part of him buried so deep within, it had stayed sheltered from the outside world for all those years. Rin turned on her side diverting her attention to the Taiyoukai beside her. She found herself staring into a set of soft golden eyes. She looked at him and brought her hand up caressing the side of his face. She then leaned forward and planted a soft sweet kiss on his silky lips. "Good morning my love." She whispered as she brought her hand over and traced the inside of his pointed ear.

Sesshomaru knew when Rin had awoken and watched her smile as she touched the spot where he had claimed her as his. She was truly happy and it tugged at his heart. He knew now that she loved him and that he loved her as well. He watched her slender form turn on its side as she met his golden gaze. Her wandering hand came up and grazed his face as her lips found his seconds later. She said good morning referring to him as her love. The sound of those words rang in his ears and brought a warm sensation to his heart. Sesshomaru felt her hand lightly play with his ear and found himself starting to get aroused. He moved his arm up her chest and cuddled her head in his hand. He then softly stroked her locks of raven hair as he pulled her in for another tender kiss. Sesshomaru pulled away moments later his lips burning from the intimate contact with his mate.

" Indeed it is my mate." He said as he scooted closer to her resting his head on her shoulder.

Rin was in a state of euphoria her most secret and longing wish had come true. Sesshomaru was now hers. She belonged to him and he belonged to her. She felt him snuggle closer to her resting his head on her shoulder. This caused several strands of long silver hair to flow over her back covering her like a blanket. Rin grew sleepy once again as she basked in her mates added warmth. She soon fell asleep along with the powerful lord of the west.

Sesshomaru awoke a couple hours after dawn and quietly slid out of his bed making sure Rin was fully covered with the blanket. Today was the day that he had to patrol the western checkpoints making sure that they were up to his standards. He reached under his bed withdrawing his boots and walked over to his armoire removing one of his usual kimonos. He then quietly slipped it on and gave Rin one last look before leaving his chambers. The western lord then headed to Rin's room to gather up his armor and swords. He swiftly finished dressing himself and headed out to begin his duties. As Sesshomaru walked out of the castle the light breeze of the early morning teasingly blew his silver strands causing Rin's scent to invade his sensitive nose. '_Her scent is all over me, and I like it. At least I can bring her along with me today even if it's only in smell.' _He thought as he flashed a toothy grin to the damp morning air. He soon came upon the elite soldier's training grounds as he watched the young lieutenant give them hell. He decided that he would bring a few of them along with him to replace the other soldiers scattered throughout his land. It was a smart move on his part a couple years ago to begin rotating out his border soldiers. This plan made sure that the soldiers were always at the top of their game by giving them a little time off. Sesshomaru briskly walked towards the black-haired lieutenant noticing the anger flaring in his aura. He waved it off as frustration with the elites and continued the remaining yards stopping several feet from the seasoned warrior. He then began giving him orders stating how he wanted twenty of his finest elites ready to leave for duty at the border in less than half an hour.

Kanori was enjoying this mornings training session. He had commanded that the elites rise at the break of dawn and had been running them ragged ever since. He was in the middle of thinking up a complex battle strategy when the scent of Lord Sesshomaru permeated his thoughts. He was about to wave it off and begin again when another scent caught his nose. It belonged to Rin and he didn't like what accompanied it. The smell of heat and sweat also invaded into his nostrils. He felt his blood start to pulse as he realized what had happened. Lord Sesshomaru had mated Rin. He was angered at the thought of losing her only to be suddenly brought back down to earth when saw his lord stop several feet away. He had known from the beginning that he never stood a chance with her, but it hurt still the same. Kanori listened intently as he was briefed on his lord's wishes and then left to carry them out. He knew that this was going to be a very bad day. Kami bless the poor elites that pissed him off.

Rin awoke as the soft rays of sunshine covered her sleeping form. She reached over to touch Sesshomaru when she noticed that he was gone. She frowned and sat up stretching her arms high above her head. The dragon demoness slowly climbed out of bed and looked down on the floor to see her dirty kimono and Sesshomaru's still damp hakama. '_I can't put those on and I can't very well walk to my chambers naked.'_ She thought as she walked over to her mate's armoire and pulled out one of his sleeping kimonos. She pulled the kimono on and tied the front as she slid open his screen and poked her head out into the corridor. Seeing that it was clear she walked out and began walking to her own chambers. She strode into her room and was soon aware that Sesshomaru's armor and swords were gone. '_He must be out patrolling the land or checking on the soldiers.'_ She thought as she bent down and picked up her own armor and weapons. Rin then retired the armor to its designated position on her armoire and sat her weapons on the desk beside it. She felt her stomach growl with the pains of hunger as she decided to go to the dining room for breakfast. '_I'm going to eat first then I will go and take a bath. I can still smell Sesshomaru all over me. I hate to wash him off…'_She thought as she left her chambers and headed towards the aromas of a delectable feast.

Dysuki was just finished preparing breakfast and was about to go and wake Lady Rin when she felt the dragon demoness's presence behind her. The many scents of last night's endeavors roughly invaded her nose as she turned to look the lady straight in the eyes. Dysuki noticed her hair was a tangled mess, her claws, neck and arms were speckled in blood and she was wearing Sesshomaru's sleeping kimono. She didn't even have to think twice about what had transpired last night after their little episode in the kitchens. Lord Sesshomaru had finally mated Rin. Dysuki walked up to the disheveled beauty and pulled her kimono aside. She stood in shock as she saw a very prominent blue crescent moon adorning Rin's left shoulder. She released her kimono and smiled up at the new lady of the west. "My lady." Said Dysuki as she bowed before her.

Rin knew before she even saw Dysuki's startled eyes that everyone was going to find out what had happened. She stood in place as she watched Dysuki walk up to her and brush Sesshomaru's kimono aside. She saw her mentor smile as she bowed before her.

"Dysuki you can rise I am still the same Rin." She said as she watched her mentor stand back up and lock her gaze with her own.

"No Lady Rin you are not. When Lord Sesshomaru decided to take you as his mate, you became Lady of the Western Lands. You are now second in command answering to no one except your mate Lord Sesshomaru. Your word is now as good as his. He has bestowed upon you his station and his power."

"That is a lot to process Dysuki and I doubt I can do it on an empty stomach. After I eat can you have Alayka and Aikio assist me with my bath this morning? I feel really…well I just need a bath." Said Rin as she felt her cheeks blush from her accidental admonishment. Rin heard Dysuki chuckle as a giggle of her own escaped her throat.

"Of course my lady, I can see to that." Replied Dysuki as she pulled Rin's chair out for her then headed into the kitchen.


	12. The Morning After

_Hello everyone! Sorry it took me a little bit to update. I have so many tests and it's almost time for finals! Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. There are a few new characters which always makes a story exciting! I tried to add a little humor to this chapter I hope you get a couple of laughs. To all of my faithful readers: Welcome back! I hope I have produced another chapter to your liking. I'm also thinking about writing another fanfic. This one will be about full metal alchemist (my second favorite to inuyasha.) Well I guess I better get movin on the next chapter! Until next time...  
_

_Please review! Happy authors update faster!_

_Kaida_

Alayka and Aikio were standing in the storeroom of the kitchen putting away the morning's shipments when a set of surprising scents reached their noses.

"Oh my Kami Alayka! Am I smelling what I think that I am smelling?" Aikio asked as she leaned forward on the tall crate between her and her older sister.

"Aikio if you are smelling what I am smelling then yes it is as it smells." Said Alayka, as she looked at her sister a faint smile playing across her lips. "It's about damn time he took her for his mate, they have been dancing circles around it since his return."

"I was starting to get suspicious when she came down yesterday wearing only his sleeping kimono." Aikio said as she blew a puff of air up at her bangs. "She sure is lucky. Lord Sesshomaru is a very handsome demon, I wouldn't mind mating him myself."

"Aikio! Watch what you say! As true as it may be you are not allowed to speak of our lord in such a manner." Scolded Alayka as she shook her finger at her younger sibling.

"Right you are Alayka." Said Dysuki as she entered the storeroom and looked at her two young apprentices. They were only a year apart, both sharing the same black hair and green eyes. Alayka the older of the two was wise beyond her years and Aikio well she was outspoken and somewhat nosey.

"As you two already know Lord Sesshomaru has taken Lady Rin as his mate. You are to treat her with the utmost respect. I have a very accurate feeling that our lord will maim and kill all those who disrespect her." Dysuki warned as she turned to leave. "Oh and one more thing. Lady Rin has requested that you two assist her with her morning bath.

"It will be our honor." Said Alayka and Aikio as they watched Dysuki leave the room. They quickly decided that finding out more about their lord and lady was more exciting then putting away food and went to go check on Lady Rin. They rounded the corner and stopped in their tracks when they saw Lord Sesshomaru wrap his arms around Lady Rin's waist causing her to drop her fruit.

Rin sat at the dining table happily munching on the delicious food set out before her. She let her thoughts drift back to last night's events and found herself so caught up in them she didn't notice a certain silver-haired lord approach from behind her. Rin let out a slight yelp and dropped the piece of orange she had been nibbling on as two strong hands hugged her from behind.

"Sesshomaru you scared me half to death." She said as she tried to calm the racing of her heart.

"You should have been paying attention to your surroundings not sitting lost in your own dream world." He said as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"For your information my love I was thinking about you lying naked next to me, asleep and lost in a dream world of your own." She retorted.

Alayka and Aikio looked at each other both blushing from their lord and lady's exchange of words. They quickly deducted that it would be a hell of a lot safer to listen from a greater distance. They swiftly turned around and retreated back into the kitchens.

"Oh really?" Sesshomaru asked as he reached down and scooted Rin's chair out from under the table. "And what did I look like?" He questioned as he bent down and lifted her up out of the chair.

Rin snaked her arms around his neck and looked him square in his golden eyes as she said, "Sexy as hell."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh at that one. His deep chuckle caused Rin to laugh too as he carried her out of the dining room and down the corridor leading to the spring.

Alayka and Aikio stood just inside the kitchen door both still blushing from the conversation between their lord and lady.

"I can't believe she said that to him." Said Aikio as she looked at her older sister.

"I can't believe he actually laughed." Said Alayka as she looked back at her younger sister.

"I can't believe you two had the gall to listen to their conversation." Said Dysuki as she looked disapprovingly at the two young sisters.

Alayka and Aikio jumped at the sound of Dysuki's voice. They were so caught up in their recent discoveries they hadn't noticed her presence.

"Were sorry." They said in unison as they bowed their heads in shame.

"No you're lucky." Said Dysuki as she walked over closer to them. "If they weren't so wrapped up in each other they would have noticed your presence. Needless to say I would hate to think what Lord Sesshomaru would have done to you two if he had caught you eavesdropping."

They shuddered at the thought and then smiled at each other when they realized where they must have been going.

"Well I guess Lady Rin has someone else to assist her with her morning bath." Said Aikio as she felt a hand slap her on the back of the head.

"That is enough Aikio!" Warned Dysuki as she glared menacingly at the small demon. "For the behavior you and your sister have displayed this morning you are to get no breaks until it is time for you to return home." Dysuki said as she turned and walked away.

"Seeing and hearing that was well worth it." Said Aikio as they entered the storeroom once again.

"You are definitely right sis." Replied Alayka as she kicked a pebble across the stone covered floor.

"Don't make me come back in there." Yelled Dysuki as she walked into the dining room.

The two girls looked at each other and laughed.

Rin buried her nose into her mate's chest as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Sesshomaru put her down once they had reached the spring. Rin noticed that their sleeping kimonos were still where they left them and that the basket of soaps was still sitting peacefully next to the large rock.

Sesshomaru had returned early from his patrols eager to be with Rin again. Not to mention that all of the soldiers were starting to act a little weird around him. It wasn't until Jaken had mentioned the smell of Rin that he had realized what was causing the soldiers to act so funny. He smelled like sex, and it was toying with their hormones. He couldn't help but smile inside as he continued to torture his men as they walked from outpost to outpost. Finally the smell started to get to him as well and he quickly decided that he was going to get back and take a bath. Sesshomaru looked over at Rin and a devious idea popped into his mind. '_She deserves payback for what she did to me last night.'_ He thought at he reached around her once more and lifted her into his arms again.

Rin was a tad bit surprised as Sesshomaru lifted her into his arms after he had just set her down. It wasn't until after she saw the glint in his eye and the expression on his face that she knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Don't you dare do it Sesshomaru." She said sternly as she watched him smirk and continue to walk forward,

"Your words fall on deaf ears Rin. Have you forgotten that this Sesshomaru does as he pleases?" He asked as he launched her into the air and watched as she hit the water and went beneath the surface. He took a seat at the edge of the spring as he watched her come to the surface her face dripping with water and his kimono soaked through and through.

Rin knew he wouldn't listen to her and he confirmed it as he threw her into the spring. The water was hot and took the breath right out of her. She quickly rose to the surface to regain her breath as she glared at him sitting a few feet in front of her. An idea graced her intelligent mind as she went beneath the water again and carefully concealed some of it in her mouth. She then rose back to the surface and wiped the water off of her face. She nonchalantly walked over to him stopping just about a foot from the edge of the water. She then summoned all her strength and spit a steady stream of water out splashing him right in the face. His reaction was of utter shock and Rin found it unbearably funny. She started laughing so hard her side hurt as she retreated back deeper into the water.

The western lord wondered what she was doing as she went under the water for the second time. When he watched her come back up to the surface and wipe her face he figured she was just washing herself in the spring. He saw her move toward him and he felt no retaliation in her aura so he stayed put watching her intently. Little did he know that he was wrong dead wrong. It wasn't until he felt the heat of the water splash him directly in the face that he knew what she was up too. He quickly got to his feet as he wiped the water out of his eyes. Oh he was going to get her and get her good. He quickly pulled off his armor and swords casting them aside as he removed his boots and obi. He then leapt into the water still fully clothed and came after her.

Rin saw him start to remove his armor and weapons. '_Oh shit I've done it again.'_ She thought as she tried to think of an escape route. Too late he was now in the water still clothed and moving towards her. She turned and started to move away from him but soon felt his strong hands grip her shoulders as he spun her around. She really wasn't prepared for what he did next. She saw his mouth pucker as a jet of warm water shot out and hit her smack in the face. She stood staring at him water dripping off of her chin as her mouth hung open in shock. '_Well I'll be damned. The ice lord even has a playful side outside of the bedroom.'_ She thought as she brought her hand up to wipe the water out of her face.

"I consider us even.' He said as he pulled her closer to him. "Where did you learn such a thing?" He questioned, as he looked deep into her jade colored eyes.

Rin thought back to when she was a child no older than five. Her brother and herself were playing in the river when he popped up and spit water into her face. He had told her that he had learned it from the headmaster's son earlier that morning. She had found it very funny back then just as she did now. Rin reluctantly let go of her childhood memory as she focused on the golden eyes staring back at her.

"My brother taught it to me." She said solemnly as she lowered her head and rested it on his chest.

Sesshomaru never heard her speak of her past and knew that it caused her deep pain. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as he smelt the saltiness of her tears.

"Don't cry. I am your family now." He said as he stoked her back waiting for her crying to cease.

Rin found it hard to keep crying as the man she loved held her and whispered words of encouragement. She looked up at him and smiled as she pulled back and began trailing her hands down the front of his kimono resting on the knot holding it together. She efficiently worked the knot loose and wrapped her arms around his bare waist running her claws up and down his lower back. Rin then moved her hands up on his shoulders pushing away the fabric as she watched the kimono slip off of his magnificent figure and splash into the water below.

Sesshomaru looked down at his mate as she freed his body of his drenched clothing and placed his hands at the knot on the front of his sleeping kimono. He quickly undone the knot and slipped his hands inside sliding the garment off of her body. Sesshomaru then grabbed both kimonos and threw them on the ground next to the rock. He slowly guided Rin to the submerged bench and had her sit in front of him. He then reached into the basket of soaps and removed her favorite scent Jasmine. The Taiyoukai took his time washing her hair and body as he studied the way his slightest touch produced an unguarded emotion from her. She held nothing back from him. She trusted him and it made him feel warm inside. He sat thinking to himself as he played with her hair. '_What has come over me? I am not acting like myself. These new feelings feel good that's for sure but I can't let them control who I am and what I need to do.'_ He rapidly pushed those thoughts aside thinking that he would have time to sort everything out later. Now all he wanted to do was enjoy his morning bath.

Rin reveled in every sensation brought on my Sesshomaru's actions. She loved the way he ran his fingers through her hair as he washed it and the tender way he massaged her shoulders. This was definitely the best bath she had ever taken.

"Sesshomaru." She said.

"Hmm?"

"Switch places with me my lord so I can wash your hair."

Rin felt him leave from behind her and she scooted back making room for him in front. She watched as he sat down careful not to sit on his long stands of silver hair. Rin then reached into the basket of soaps and removed his favorite scent. The scent reminded her of the smell of the forest mixed in with a bit of spice. Rin suddenly found herself lost in this aroma, this scent that was uniquely Sesshomaru. She quickly lathered it up in her hands and began washing his beautiful strands of silver hair. She gently massaged his scalp then she ran her claws down the entire length of his locks slightly pulling on the lustrous strands. Rin gathered up all of his hair into her small nimble hands and pulled it up on top of his head. She then secured it with one of her hair ties giving him one very long, very attractive ponytail. Rin smiled at her handiwork and let a faint giggle escape her rosy lips.

Sesshomaru sat enjoying the feel of Rin's hands working their magic throughout his hair. He frequently caught himself pushing back the urge to grab her and sit her in his lap. He decided that he would let her pamper him for just a little while longer. It was right about the moment that he got the urge to grab her again when he felt his hair being pulled up leaving his bare shoulders free of the waterfall of silver strands. '_What in the hell is she doing to my hair?' _He asked himself as he reached up with a clawed hand and discovered the locks of hair tightly secured a top his head. '_She put it up in a ponytail? Only my father…'_

**Flashback**

A four-year-old Sesshomaru ran as fast as he could to reach the castle gates and greet his returning father.

"Father! Father! Look I have been wearing my hair like yours, see?" Squeaked the small child as he stopped inches from his father's magnificent figure.

"Sesshomaru you must never let the attributes of another influence the way you perceive yourself. If this is how you truly desire to wear your hair then so be it, but do not base your decision solely on your need to please me." Replied the General of the West as he looked down at his only heir.

The small prince was inwardly crushed at his father's words but already had too much pride to show it. He decided then and there that he would never wear his hair up in a ponytail like his father again.

**End of Flashback.**

Rin sat back and watched as her handsome mate explored the current state of his hair. She then felt a flash of sadness sweep into his aura and then in an instant it was gone. He turned around and looked at her the same sadness vaguely lingering in his golden eyes. Rin knew she must have brought back an unpleasant memory and inwardly frowned at causing him pain. She then did the only thing she could think of, she kissed him.

Sesshomaru knew she must have felt his brief lack of concealment when she kissed him like she understood his pain. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. He sat in a timeless place locked in a torrent of memories as he blankly stared at the silver chain resting against her silky skin.

Rin sat holding onto him tightly and wondered what was going through that reclusive mind of his. She slowly and lightly ran the tips of her fingers over his bare back. She could now feel no emotion from him as his breath ever so slightly caressed her neck.

Sesshomaru lifted his head then stood up the warm water lapping at his ribs. His eyes never left Rin as he leaned forward and pulled her down into the water flush against his heated body. Sesshomaru buried his hands deep into her damp raven locks as he lowered his head and kissed her passionately. He parted his mouth and ran his tongue along Rin's lips as she opened allowing him to access her fully. The silver haired lord then entered her mouth intertwining his tongue with hers.

Rin wrapped her arms instinctively around his shoulders as her mate began to kiss her. She enjoyed several minutes of sensational kissing until the scent of Ruidane entered her nose. '_Ruidane? What is he doing here at the castle? He only comes here when…there's trouble._' Rin knew that Sesshomaru had sensed his presence as well when he pulled back a look of exasperation, and curiosity in his golden eyes.

Sesshomaru was thoroughly enjoying himself when the scent of Ruidane the captain of his army caught his nose. '_Ruidane? He only comes for me at the castle when something has happened. I must see to him immediately.'_ He thought as he regrettably pulled away from Rin with a throbbing need below his waistline. The Taiyoukai looked at Rin's face noticing her lips were red and swollen.He silently cursed the gods for his rotten luck as he quickly turned and walked out of the spring. Sesshomaru began donning the only thing he had clean his sleeping kimono. '_Damn. This will not suffice, I must go to my chambers to seek appropriate clothing.'_ He thought as he started picking up his armor and swords.

Rin watched as her gorgeous mate left the spring, his pale body slightly flushed from the warmth of the water. She smiled as she followed him out and put on her own sleeping kimono. When she had fully dressed herself she walked over to his side as he bent down and picked up his last sword.

The western lord looked over at Rin and began to walk back towards the castle. He felt her presence as she took his side just like she had done for many years before. For some reason unrenowned to him this time having her by his side felt different. He smiled to himself as they walked into the dining room. A piercing scream rapidly wiped the smile off of his face as it shot into his sensitive ears causing him to slightly wince in annoyance. Sesshomaru's eyes darted over towards the source and noticed Dysuki and two female servants standing by the table. He heard Dysuki whisper his father's name as she stared at him questionably, and then fainted to the floor. '_What in the hell?'_

Rin was suddenly startled at the piercing scream that echoed throughout the room. Realization suddenly hit as she pegged the scream to her mentor Dysuki. Rin looked over at the older woman just in time to see her collapse onto the marble stone.

Dysuki sensed her lord and lady's return from the hot spring and looked over at the corridors entrance awaiting their arrival. She saw Rin's black hair followed by a great silver mane in a long flowing pony tail high upon his head. Images of the great general and his human mate Izayoi forcefully flooded into her mind. "Inutaisho?" She asked as all went black.

Aikio and Alayka stood in shock as they watched the events unfold before their very eyes. Neither one of them knowing what to do or say, stood as if frozen in place.

Sesshomaru walked over to where Dysuki lay sprawled out on the cold hard stone. He slightly acknowledged the two servants on their knees bowing before him.

"Notify the healer and get her off of my floor." Sesshomaru said coldly as he narrowed his eyes and walked away.

"Yes my lord." Said Aikio as she rose to her feet and scurried off.

The dragon demoness followed her mate over to Dysuki and squatted down next to her mentor. She heard Sesshomaru demand for the healer and watched as the servant named Aikio got up and disappeared. As Rin reached out and brushed Dysuki's ebony hair out of her slightly aged face she saw her mate turn away and begin to walk out of the room.

"Rin we are leaving." Said Sesshomaru his back still towards her.

Rin got up to her feet and cast one last worried look at the woman who had acted as her mother for the past five years.

"Alayka you better see that Dysuki recovers quickly." Rin demanded; as she smelt fear permeate into the servant's aura.

"Yes my lady." Alayka replied as she watched her lord and lady walk side by side deeper into the castle.

"Sesshomaru why did Dysuki say your father's name and then faint?" Rin asked as she followed him into his chambers.

Sesshomaru tossed his armor and swords onto his bed and walked over to his armoire and opened the two mahogany doors. He reached in and grabbed one of his usual kimonos and slung it over his shoulder as he turned to face Rin.

"My hair Rin." He said as he reached up and released his silver strands feeling them brush against his thighs.

"That's right my lord, your father used to wear his hair in a high ponytail. I can't believe I didn't realize this before." Rin said as she walked over to him wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

Sesshomaru reached around her clasping his hands together and bent his head to whisper into her ear.

"You can make up for it later." He said as he squeezed her once more then released her. "Go to your chambers and change into your battle gear.

Rin hugged him back and looked up into his golden stare. A sparkle of mischief danced in his eyes causing her to wonder exactly what he had in mind, although she already had a pretty good idea. She smiled at him as she turned and left his chambers.

The Lord and Lady of the west stepped out into the afternoon air as they made their way toward the soldier's barracks. The sun's warm rays blanketed their bodies sending characteristic silhouettes to the ground behind them. They walked together in silence as they drew nearer to the frustrated aura of Ruidane and his platoon.

"Captain this information is of the essence. We must report it to Lord Sesshomaru immediately." Said Taugai as he stepped out of the barracks and stood before his superior.

"Taugai do not be concerned with these matters. Lord Sesshomaru has already sensed my presence and will arrive when he chooses to do so." Replied Ruidane as he dismissed his lieutenant and stared in the direction of the castle.

"I am growing impatient. Rin stand close and hold on to me." Said Sesshomaru as a blinding light lit up the area.

Ruidane sensed his lord's aura just as he orbed right down in front of him. He was not alone like he had expected but accompanied by a strikingly beautiful demoness.

"My lord." He said as he bowed before him.

"Rise captain and meet my mate Rin." Sesshomaru said knowing full well that the soldier was confused after being gone in the north for so long.

"Lady Rin." He said as he bowed yet again. '_Now I remember hearing that the human child was really a demon and the heir to the north nonetheless.'_ He thought as he awaited her acknowledgement.

"You may rise to your feet Captain. We have business to take care of and little time for pleasantries." Said Rin as she looked at the demon she had only seen once before. He hadn't changed any since the last time she saw him.

"Right you are my lady I will skip the details and get right to the point. We have caught a spy while on our mission in the north. He claims to have been responsible for leading the attack against the northern castle."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the captain. He thought he smelt the disgusting scent of a demon ninja. He was about to speak when he heard Rin's normally soothing voice filled with malice and hate speak out to the neko.

"Ruidane Are you telling me that you have caught one of the despicable bastards that is responsible for the deaths of my family?" The dragon demoness asked as her eyes started to glow faintly pink.

"Yes my lady." He replied as he glanced at Lord Sesshomaru seeing the hint of sympathy in his eyes. '_What has that woman done to him? He is the same cold hearted bastard but yet he's not.'_ Thought Ruidane as the dragon demoness's own cold voice pierced through his thoughts.

"Then take me to him." She demanded as she started walking towards the blond haired blue-eyed neko captain. She stopped in her tracks when she heard her mate's voice call out to her.

"Rin stop. I will be interrogating the spy." He declared his voice filled with decisiveness.

"Fine. Have your way with him, but I will be the one to kill that fucking bastard." She spat as she stood staring into the golden eyes of her Taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru sensed the hurt and revenge brewing deep inside his mate. '_What should I do? Should I take her with me?' _His decision came when he looked into her eyes and saw her silently pleading with him. '_How can she bend me to her will without even speaking? Why do I allow it?_ He questioned himself as he concluded to take her with him.

"Rin you may accompany me during the interrogation." He said as he saw the flash of surprise flicker across his captain's face. " Ruidane take us to the prisoner."

"Yes my lord." Replied the neko as he turned and led them into the holding cells across the field.


	13. Nactoga The Spy

_Hello everyone! Here is another wonderful chapter to read! My life has turned crazy this past week and I really needed to let off some steam so I did it through Rin who resembles myself at times. I can't wait until this semester is over and I can take a much needed rest! Look forward to more chapters over the holiday because I will finally have time to write them! I actually have to get off here and go to class, I just wanted to post this as soon as possible. Enjoy!_

_Please Reveiw! ( I know my faithful readers will!)_

_Kaida_

Rin stepped passed the two-armed guards into the stone walled building. She followed behind her mate and the neko, taking in the atmosphere. She quickly noticed the thick spongy layers of moss that covered the stones and the lack of light in the corridor. The prison stunk of mold, mildew, and an unknown scent. '_That must be the scent of that piece of shit demon that murdered my family. He is going to pay for his atrocities against my bloodline.'_ Thought Rin as she ran smack into the back of Sesshomaru causing him to lean forward slightly.

"Rin watch where you are going." He growled as he turned and stared at her.

"Sorry my love." She said as she forced the malice she had been feeling out of her voice.

The western lord turned back around and motioned for Ruidane to open the heavy iron door to the cell. Sesshomaru stepped through the large rustic entrance as he trained his intense gaze on the bloodied form slumped in the corner. The pitiful creature looked on the verge of death. It was covered in lacerations and bruises from head to toe that didn't look like they would be healing anytime in the near future. The unpleasant scents of dirt and blood filled Sesshomaru's nostrils as he inwardly seethed at the unwanted disturbance of his breathing air.

"What is your name vermin?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

The demon ninja remained silent and in doing so infuriated the Taiyoukai. Sesshomaru briskly walked over to where the demon lay in a heap on the floor and clutched its throat in his clawed hand as he hauled him up off of the floor. The spy struggled for air as he hung limply in the demon lord's grasp. Sesshomaru thought about Rin and the price she had to pay for this demon's transgressions and forcefully hurled the blue-haired demon into the wall on the far side of the cell. The spy smacked the moss covered stone with a sickening thud as his body slid to the floor. Sesshomaru didn't even give the demon time to register the pain coursing throughout his body before picking him up and slamming him across the room again. The western lord then reached down and took the spy in his hands for the third time. He was about to toss him into another wall when he heard a barely audible voice speak out.

"My name is Nactoga."

Sesshomaru slammed the ninja down onto the floor for the blatant lack of respect he had shown him. He heard the severely injured demon moan in pain as his broken body slammed yet again into another hard surface of the cell.

"I am Sesshomaru lord of the western lands and you will address me as such you incompetent fool." Sesshomaru hissed as he raised his leg and kicked the groveling demon square in the face.

Nactoga flew backwards until he slammed back against the wall. He slowly raised his head as a string of blood dripped from his mouth and onto his chest.

"What mission were you carrying out when you were captured?" The stoic lord asked as he felt Rin brush up against him as she took to his side.

Rin had been watching the scene play out before her as she stood in the doorway of the cell. When she saw her mate kick the demon named Nactoga in the face she knew then and there that the spy was going to be a royal pain in the ass.

"I was leading a recon team to the borders of the west. I had learned through word of mouth that the last dragon descendant was residing in the western fortress. We were on a mission to kill it." He spat as he sprayed blood on the floor around him.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak when he was cut short of forming his first word by Rin's sharp tone.

"Well here I am you bastard, come and get me if you desire my demise so badly." Rin said as she laced each word with pure malice and hatred.

"You are the last dragon descendant? I guess that makes sense given your features of ebony and jade, although I wouldn't have imagined you to be female or to be so beautiful. It's a shame that something as perfect as yourself has to die." Said Nactoga as he spit a stream of poison mixed with blood at Rin.

Sesshomaru was once again cut off as he moved to beat the shit out of the ninja not only for insulting his mate but also trying to harm her. He was forced back by Rin's body as she stepped in front of him. The western lord then decided to let her take out some of the fury that had built up inside her.

"That was pathetic! How could a being as weak as yourself even fathom the notion of trying to end my existence here on earth." Rin spat as she dodged the poison and landed a well-placed roundhouse kick on the side of the spy's face. She watched as his once sitting form slammed hard into the stone made floor. Rin felt a sense of pure pleasure, as she smelt the fresh blood that was streaming down the ninja's face. She walked over to him and clutched his throat in her clawed hand and raised his face level with hers.

"Tell me something before I kill you. Who commanded the assault on the northern castle that resulted in the murders of my family?" She asked as she forcefully squeezed the air out of him.

"Fuck you." He choked as he struggled to regain his breath.

"No fuck you." She said as she used her other hand to punch him hard in the stomach shattering a few of his bruised ribs. She felt his body shake involuntarily as the pain started to tug at his consciousness.

"I do not repeat myself. You have approximately three seconds to answer my question before I start breaking every bone in your body one by one." She said as she slightly loosened her grip on his throat to keep him in the realm of responsiveness.

Nactoga lasted as long as he could before the pain of his mangled body took over the reasoning in his brain. '_My men abandoned me not to mention that bastard of a commander sent me under staffed on this mission. Why must I endure this torture when I can ensure their fates along with mine in the afterlife?'_ he asked himself as he felt a hand wrap around his wrist jerking it backwards causing the bones to snap. He cried out in pain as he gave up the name of his commander, the demon responsible for the attack on the northern castle.

"His name is Tanoshi leader of the demon ninjas from the realm of darkness." He choked as he felt the grip on his neck disappear and his body hit the floor.

"Where can he be found?" Rin asked as she narrowed her jade eyes at the sniveling demon at her feet.

"He resides near the realm of fire in a cave lost and forgotten to all of this world. This place cannot be detected by the normal eye but only by those who possess a piece of it." Said Nactoga as he lay heaving on the floor his body beyond that of irreparable repair.

"Give my the piece that you so possess." Rin demanded as she flexed her clawed hand in front of her.

"I do not have it. I discarded it when I knew I was going to be captured." He replied as he felt Rin's boot make contact with his stomach.

"What does the damn thing look like then?" She asked her voice full of anger and impatience.

"It is a black rock with blue crystals imbedded in the center. It is about the size of a cherry blossom." He said as he closed his violet eyes giving up the battle he had been raging with the power of consciousness.

Rin watched as her prisoner passed out in front of her. The look of pure hatred laced her face as she turned to face Sesshomaru. Rin's jade eyes met the golden ones of her mate as he looked down at her knowingly.

"Why did that bastard have to pass out?!" She seethed.

"He told us everything he had to offer." Sesshomaru said impassively.

"Then I am going to kill him." Rin said as she reached down for her katana. She felt a clawed hand encompass her own pulling it away from the hilt of her sword.

"That sword is not strong enough, it cannot cut through the darkness of his aura. It doesn't cry for the desire to kill." Sesshomaru said as he used his right hand to withdraw Tokijin from its scabbard. He pushed Rin aside and began to raise his sword when he felt an elbow to the stomach. Before he knew what was going on Rin had snatched his sword out of his hand and brought it down forcefully slicing off the demon's head.

Rin loved Sesshomaru but she wasn't going to let him take out her revenge for her. She knew that he was going to be incredibly angry with her for doing this but she knew it was the only way. She ran her elbow hard into his chiseled stomach as she pulled Tokijin from his grasp and beheaded one of the bastards responsible for her family's deaths. She stepped away her chest heaving and her mate's sword dripping with the ninja's blood. Rin turned to see Sesshomaru glaring at her with fire blazing in his golden eyes. '_He is pissed. I knew he would be.'_ She thought as she wiped the blood off of the blade with the fabric on her pants and handed it out to him. She watched as he yanked the sword rather forcefully out of her hands and re-sheathed it back into its scabbard.

"I am sorry my love, but I was not going to let you soil your hands with my burden." Rin said as she walked past him and an opened mouthed Ruidane.

Sesshomaru watched as his mate walked out of the cell and back down the corridor for which they had came. He was furious to say the least. '_How dare she take my own sword away from me!'_ He thought as he rested his icy stare on his captain's silent figure in the doorway.

"Get this mess cleaned up." Sesshomaru ordered his voice as cold as death. He then stalked past the neko and headed down the long and dark corridor his silver hair swaying behind him.

"Right away my lord." Replied Ruidane as he quietly followed behind the infuriated Taiyoukai. '_I think that Lady Rin is almost as bad as Lord Sesshomaru himself. They make a perfect pair.'_ He thought as he pushed the errant strands of blonde hair out of his face.

Once outside Ruidane left to go brief his soldiers on the events that had taken place purposely leaving out some of the major details. He had then sent a team to go and dispatch of the demon ninja's remains and to clean out the holding cell. The young captain sat down on the grassy hill overlooking the soldier's barracks as he pondered the events that had taken place. '_Why did Lord Sesshomaru let Lady Rin lead the interrogation? Was it because of the connection between that spy and her family? Whatever his reasons may be one thing is definitely clear that woman has changed him. I still can't believe that she took his own sword right out of his hand and that he did nothing about it afterwards. He seems to yield to her, which is something I would have never have thought possible of the cold-hearted and ruthless killer that is Lord Sesshomaru.'_ He thought as he replayed the ninja's information over and over in his mind. In the morning he and his soldiers would be leaving out to go in search of the key to Tanoshi's lair.

Rin stalked into her chambers sliding her mahogany screen shut in the process. She walked over to her armoire and removed her armor and weapons hanging them on the brass hooks adorning the doors. She then sauntered over to her desk where she sat down crossing her arms on the smooth wood and buried her face in their softness. Rin then began to cry. All of the emotions from the day had worn her down, First it was the memory of her brother, then the news of the spy, and the final straw was when she had to hurt the one she loved because of a promise she had made to herself. After several minutes of crying Rin had finally lulled herself to sleep.

Sesshomaru walked past Rin's chambers when the smell of tears caught his attention. He suddenly stopped and turned around to stare at the mahogany screen that separated Rin's room from the corridor. He slowly made his way over until his hands rested against the polished carvings adorning the screen. He quietly slid the door open as he stepped inside and silently closed it behind him. The western lord looked around his mate's chambers until his golden gaze rested upon her slender figure sleeping upon her desk. His anger quickly melted away as he looked at her tear-stained face as she struggled in an uneasy slumber. Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and used his claw to wipe a rouge tear off of her flushed cheeks.

"_Sesshomaru I'm sorry…" _She whispered as another tear unleashed itself from her lidded eyes.

"Guilt and sorrow plagues your dreams only because you feel remorse for your actions against me." Sesshomaru said softly as he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "For that you are forgiven." The western lord said as he gave one last look at his mate and left her room just as quietly as he had came.

Rin awoke a couple hours later with a crick in her neck from sleeping so awkwardly on the surface of her desk. She slowly stood and stretched her arms above her head as a familiar scent caught her attention. '_Sesshomaru.'_ She thought as she realized he must have come into her chambers while she was sleeping. '_I wonder if he is still mad at me? I wouldn't blame him if he is, after all I took his own sword away from him.'_ Rin thought as she decided that worrying about her mate's state of mind was only causing her more distress. She elected to retreat to the dojo. '_I need to work off this stress and I can think of no other way than to beat the shit out of Kanori or some other helpless demon.'_ She thought as she retrieved her armor and weapons and headed towards the dojo.

A foot long dagger whizzed past Rin's face and lodged into the practice dummy at the far end of the dojo. She trained her jade gaze at the black-haired lieutenant as he flashed her a toothy grin.

"Ah lady Rin, it is a pleasure as always." Kanori said as he walked towards her stopping only inches from her face. "Do you wish to spar with me?" He asked as he watched her face brighten with the familiar narrowing of her eyes.

"I wish to kick your ass as always my dear friend." Rin purred as she landed a punch in Kanori's midsection. She stood smiling as she watched him crash into the floor a few feet away.

"I should have known that you would cheat." He said as he leapt into the air and kicked where Rin's head had been seconds before.

"Me cheat? Never. That is just your way of explaining your own weaknesses." She spat as she dodged his attack.

"I see that our western lord has rubbed his indifference off on you." Kanori said as he rushed forward and swept Rin's feet out from under her.

"Sesshomaru does not influence my degrading of weaker opponents." Rin replied as she flipped back onto her feet and hurled a dagger into Kanori's shoulder. "Nor does he have anything to do with this battle."

"Oh I think he does." Kanori said as he pulled the dagger out of his flesh and tossed it aside. He charged at Rin pretending to be closing in for a kick when in the last second he punched her instead sending her flying backwards onto the wooden floor below. He was on top of her in seconds securing her hands at her sides with his thighs. He leaned forward and pulled back her armor and kimono as he revealed the beautifully blue crescent moon on her left shoulder. "Just as I thought he has marked you Rin. Why did you let him become your mate?" He asked as he stared down at her with his deep emerald eyes.

"Because I love him, not that it is any concern of yours." She yelled as she kicked her leg upward nailing him in the back of the head. Rin quickly maneuvered out of his grasp and reversed their positions as she pinned him beneath her. "Tell me why this seems to bother you Kanori and I may let you live." She taunted as she dug her nails deeper into his shoulders.

Kanori let out an exasperated breath as he looked up into the enchanting eyes of his former student. " I does not bother me, I could really care less. I was just wondering how someone as cold and deadly as Lord Sesshomaru could capture your heart." He said as he struggled to break free.

"How or why is irrelevant. The only thing that matters is that he did, so drop it. What puzzles me is how you summoned the audacity to question me on this matter lieutenant." Rin said as she smiled down at her friend.

"You know me always sticking my nose where it doesn't belong." He said as he laughed softly enjoying the smile he brought to her lips. '_I bet Lord Sesshomaru can't make her smile like I can.'_ He thought as the lord of his thoughts entered the dojo. Kanori saw Rin tense as she looked down at him bracing herself for her mate's response to their predicament.

"Rin, I see that you are in a sparring mood. Do you wish to spar with your mate?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked over to her and held out his hand.

Rin wasn't expecting the warm response she got from Sesshomaru as he took to her side. '_He must no longer be mad at me. This is good.' _She thought as she took his hand and gave him a beaming smile. "Indeed I would my love." She replied as he lifted her to her feet.

Kanori felt his heart drop as the smile he had coaxed from Rin was put to shame with the one Sesshomaru had brought to her beautiful face. '_I guess I was wrong…it seems that there is more to this cold hearted Taiyoukai than I thought. Maybe he is more than he seems, this must be what Rin sees in him. She truly loves him, I must bury the feelings I have for her and bestow them on someone else. I have no desire to die by Lord Sesshomaru's hand.' _Thought Kanori as he leapt to his feet and bowed to the western couple. "Lady Rin I enjoyed the challenge and now I will leave you to your own devices. Lord Sesshomaru." He acknowledged as he turned and left the dojo.

Rin stood still holding onto her mate's hand as she felt him pull her flush up against him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as she inhaled the masculine aroma that was uniquely Sesshomaru. "I'm truly sorry for earlier my lord. Dispatching that vermin was my duty not yours." She said as she lightly traced the inside of his ear with her finger.

Sesshomaru knew how much her decision had hurt her when he found her after she had cried herself to sleep. He understood her desire to avenge her family but knew that she couldn't do it alone. He was her mate and it was his duty to protect her and stand by her side.

"Rin your apology is accepted. I will have a better-suited sword forged for you. As far as duty is concerned any duty of yours is a duty of mine. I am your mate and I will see to it that you are well protected and that your family will be avenged." Sesshomaru said, as he smelt tears for the second time that day. " Rin what troubles you now?" He asked as he felt her head lift from his shoulder.

"Nothing troubles me my love. I'm just glad that you are here for me. For once I feel that I am not alone." She said as she clutched his sliver locks in her small hands and pulled his lips down upon hers. Rin kissed him with a newfound passion. She teased his tongue with hers and held his advances at bay. When he moved to touch her she smacked his hand away, when he tried to kiss her harder she pulled back breaking their contact. She could tell her mate was getting frustrated and her assumptions were proven correct when he took a hold of her and pushed her to the ground covering her with his powerful body.

Sesshomaru had learned several things about Rin today. First never kill anyone important to her. Second she can be intimidating when mad, and third she likes to be in control. The latter of the three she was attempting to exercise on him right at this particular moment. Sesshomaru quickly grew impatient at not being able to do as he pleased and decided to show her who exactly held the control in their relationship. '_Ok my love let's see how you react when I do to you as you have done to me.'_ He thought as he pushed her to the floor and pinned her with his body. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrists tightly securing them above her head as he ran his hand down the sides of her body. The western lord felt her shiver at his slightest touch and teased her by tracing his fingers over her collarbone and down into her haori.

Rin quickly decided that she was never going to deny her mate again. The torture he was putting her through had served its purpose. Rin knew that when it came to her and Sesshomaru he would always be in control. '_Damn you Sesshomaru why do you always have to get your way?'_ She asked herself as she noticed his set of golden eyes inches from her face. She couldn't help herself as she stuck her tongue out and flicked the tip of his nose. She saw his eyes widen in surprise as a grin took over his handsome face. Rin watched as her mate removed his armor and swords and laid them down beside them. He then reached down and removed her sword that's when Rin got the hint. She quickly took off her own armor and laid it down next to his. Since Sesshomaru had freed her hands when he sat up she took the opportunity to grab onto the collar of his haori and pull him down to her once again. She then ran her hands down his back and grabbed onto his backside pushing him harder against her.

"Do you want me that bad Rin?" He asked as he kissed the soft patch of skin beneath her ear. Sesshomaru was slowly going insane with his body's need for release. He was surprised at his lack of control over his body's responses to Rin. He ran his tongue over her sweet tasting skin as he left a hot trail from her ear to her collarbone.

"I want you just as bad as you want me." She replied as she released her grip on his backside and tangled her hands in his sliver mane. She pulled all of his hair out of his face as she placed it all to one side. She then ran her hand lightly over the nape of his neck as she pulled his head down to lick his exposed ear. She heard her mate growl in pleasure as she felt his arousal grow harder against her stomach. Rin knew that Sesshomaru's ears were one of his most sensitive places so she continued to make him growl in pleasure.

"Then that's pretty damn bad." Sesshomaru said his voice shaky with lust. He pushed himself harder against her as he began to move slowly on top of her. He tamped down a feral growl as Rin dug her nails into his shoulders pushing him closer to the brink of losing complete control.

Rin suddenly felt the aura's of several elites just as Sesshomaru sat up and growled in frustration.

"We cannot do this here. The soldiers need to train." He said as he stood up and pulled Rin to her feet. "Grab your gear and let's head to my chambers." He said as a lecherous expression crossed his face.

"What makes you think I'm still in the mood?" She asked as she eyed him questionably.

"This." He said as he pulled her hard against him and kissed her with all the fires of hell.

Sesshomaru pulled back leaving Rin panting as he gathered the rest of his gear.

"You proved your point. Now let's go before I give into the urge to undress you where you stand." Rin said as she walked over to her mate licking the side of his face.

Sesshomaru used every bit of self-control he was so renowned for as he fought back the urge to take her right then and there, soldiers be damned.

"Let's go. Now." He said as he ushered her out of the door and into the dim light of the approaching night.

Sesshomaru and Rin quickly walked past the group of elites bowing before them. They had one thing on their minds and they would stop at nothing to get it. Once inside the castle they practically ran through the dining room paying not a single glance to its inhabitants. They rushed into Sesshomaru's chambers and slid the screen shut with a deafening slam.

Dysuki and several servants including Alayka and Aikio stood with their mouths gaping as they watched their lord and lady fly through the dining room their armor and weapons dangling from their hands.

"Looks like our lord and lady were interrupted and are now in a bit of a hurry for a romp in the sheets." Whispered Aikio to Alayka.

"Aikio!" Exclaimed Alayka as she watched Dysuki plant another smack on the back of her sister's head.

"Even though we were all thinking what you just said it is still uncouth to speak such things out loud." Dysuki scolded as she gave Aikio a dirty look. "Keep it up Aikio and you will find yourself cleaning out the stables."

Armor and weapons hit the floor as Sesshomaru and Rin freed their hands for much more pleasurable endeavors.

Rin reached out and grabbed a hold of the knot securing Sesshomaru's haori. She quickly loosened its hold and threw it to the floor. She then ran her soft slender hands across his well-defined chest as she made her way to his shoulders removing his haori in the process. Rin enclosed her hand around Sesshomaru's as she lifted his finger to her mouth and sucked on it lightly. She watched his expression as she toyed with his emotions and was surprised to see his eyes swimming with so much passion. She slid his finger out of her mouth and laid his hand to rest on her shoulder. Rin then grasped a hold of his hakama dipping her fingers just far enough to coax a response out of him. She smiled as she began to pull down his pants watching as they pooled around his ankles. Rin felt her feet lift from the floor as Sesshomaru sat her down on his bed. She watched as he climbed onto the bed beside her and laid down resting his head on his pillow. It didn't take the dragon demoness long before she climbed on top of her mate and started trailing kisses from his neck to his abdomen. Rin reached down and encompassed Sesshomaru's impressive manhood in her hand as she heard him let out a growl of pleasure.

Sesshomaru could normally manage his feelings and emotions without a wayward thought of losing control, but when Rin touched him his iron will dissolved like sugar in hot water. He felt Rin wrap her hand around his arousal and done everything in his power to hold back the fore coming of his climax. '_After smelling her on me all morning, bathing naked with her in the spring, and having her tease me in the dojo, it's needless to say that she has had me aroused all day. I am in no mood to let her play.'_ He thought as he sat up and wrapped his arms around Rin and rolled her onto her back.

"Rin you have had me aroused all day and I'll be damned if I wait any longer." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her. His powerful hands made their way down to untie her haori as he struggled to keep from just ripping it off. Once he had Rin out of her haori he slowly kissed his way down to her abdomen and slid his hands beneath her hakama. He dipped his fingers into her wetness as he heard her moan in pleasure. He soon removed his hands and grasped her hakama sliding it down her slender figure and throwing it into the floor. Sesshomaru then lowered himself at her entrance feeling her warm wetness tickle the tip of his manhood.

Rin wrapped her legs around her mate as she looked up into his golden eyes.

"Do you want to know something my love?" She purred as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"What is it Rin?" He asked as he furrowed his brows in a questioning manner. He was in no mood for talking right now.

"Your not always in control." She said as she tightened her legs around him and used the combination of her arms and legs to push him deep inside her.

The western lord let out a moan of pure bliss as he felt himself slide into Rin's womanhood. He could feel his mate using the strength of her arms and legs to manipulate him around inside her.

"I thought you would have realized in the dojo that you cannot control me my love." Sesshomaru said huskily as he grabbed onto the sheet and began thrusting deep into his mate.

"I do not wish to control you… only to not be controlled by you." She said as she dug her claws into his shoulders and raked them down his arms. Rin moved her hips against Sesshomaru's as they increased their rhythm.

They were soon lost in a world of unadulterated lust as they gave in completely to the sensations created by their passion for each other.

Rin watched her mate's expression as he threw his head back and bit into his bottom lip. She knew he was on the verge of release as she felt her own wave of ecstasy sweep throughout her body. Rin screamed out Sesshomaru's name as she shook with pure pleasure and raked her claws down his neck and chest fueling the fire in his blood.

Sesshomaru felt Rin orgasm around him and finally gave into his own glorious and powerful climax. The western lord was completely spent and collapsed down on top of Rin careful not to smother her. He panted heavily in her ear as he kissed the sweaty skin on the side of her face.

Rin felt Sesshomaru release his seed inside her as she rested her blood-covered claws on his stomach. She watched as he lay down on top of her and felt his light kisses caress the left side of her face. Rin knew that she loved him no matter how cold or indifferent he may be. Sesshomaru was her world, even if others couldn't see it.

"Sesshomaru despite your quirks no matter how few they may be I still love you for the demon you are." Rin said as she ran her claws lightly over his sweaty back careful not to let them get tangled in his long silver hair.

Sesshomaru raised his head and rested his weight on his forearm as he stared down into Rin's jade colored eyes.

Rin looked at her mate as she admired the sight of him covered in sweat because it was one she rarely got to witness. She watched contently as a drop of sweat rolled down his cheek and splashed onto her chest below. She couldn't help but smile at him, the one she loved.

"Rin my love for you does not waver no matter how stubborn you may be or how many times you take my own sword out of my hand." He said as he captured her lips softly with his. "But I do not advise that you do it again." He said sternly as he narrowed her eyes at her.

"I don't intend to my love." Replied the dragon demoness as she tried to hold back a yawn.

"You are tired." Sesshomaru said as he rolled off of her and slid his body beneath the covers. "Come here and go to sleep."

Rin didn't need to be told twice. She slid under the covers next to him and rested her head against his chest.

Sesshomaru listened, as Rin's breathing became shallow signaling that she had fallen asleep. He reached up and ran a clawed hand through her raven hair as he thought about how much his life had changed in just the few days that he had been at home in the castle. He soon closed his golden eyes and let the peacefulness of sleep take him for the fun had yet to begin.


	14. Tetsukia the sword of light

_I hope this chapter ties the title with the story for those of you who have been wondering. I worked really hard on this and it took some real thinking to try and make everything tie in together smoothly. I am starting to doubt myself as a writer the farther the story progresses. It seems that fewer people are reviewing. Every story I read I try and submit a review, it's just common curtesy to the author. This story has had a lot of hits almost into the five digits and yet so few reviews. For those of you who do review I really appreciate your feedback. As you can tell I'm in a rather dismal mood today, and you can see it reflected in the end of the story. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.  
_

_ Kaida_

Kanori stood at the main gate's entrance as he watched the sky fill with the subtle hints of the approaching dawn. He had been out all night roaming the grounds unable to sleep after his encounter with Rin. He thought that he was going to be ok when he walked out of the dojo. He thought he could handle it. That was until later when he had been walking with a group of elites back towards the dojo when a very flustered Rin and an impatient Lord Sesshomaru came walking out. He had noted that their armor and weapons hung limply in their hands when it should have been on their bodies. He could tell what they had been doing by their disheveled appearance and it wasn't sparring. He quietly watched as they practically ran to the castle both parties seemingly in a hurry. Dawn was now lighting up the horizon and Kanori's mood had yet to improve. The black-haired lieutenant kicked a rock with his boot and watched as it bounced down the embankment and into the stream below. He then sensed a familiar presence just as the western lord orbed down right in front of him. '_Of all the people to seek my company, why did it have to be him?'_ He asked himself as he heard the cold voice speak out.

"Lieutenant."

"Yes my lord?" Kanori asked as he rose to his feet and looked into the set of golden eyes boring into him.

Sesshomaru had struggled the night before trying to hear the conversation between the lieutenant and his mate. His attempts proved futile, as he was unable to decipher the hushed tones without getting within sensing distance of the other inu youkai. He was only able to tell one thing and that was whatever the lieutenant had said to Rin obviously made her angry enough that he could feel her aura from such a distance. That's when he decided to let his presence be known and walked a little bit faster towards the dojo.

"Gather the elites and meet me here in half an hour. We are heading out after Ruidane and his platoon." The western lord ordered as he turned away from the lieutenant and disappeared in a blinding flash.

Kanori acknowledged his lord's command and began the trek to the soldier's barracks. He had sensed the underlying anger coursing throughout Lord Sesshomaru although the Taiyoukai's voice was as void of emotion as always. He began to wonder if the western lord had heard his conversation with Rin the night before. Kami help him if he did.

A pair of piercing green eyes scanned the darkness as they rested upon the sleeping figures nestled snuggly in their bunks. Kanori grinned with satisfaction at what he was about to do. The young lieutenant plucked a small bag out of his pocket and grasped some of the grey powder between his fingers. He then threw it to the ground producing a cloud of smoke and a resonating boom that echoed throughout the barracks. He stood in the corner obscured by the grey cloud watching as the elites scurried out of their bunks grabbing at their weapons. Kanori finally got a grasp on himself and started barking out commands. He had every intention of having the elites ready and in front of the main gate way before Lord Sesshomaru arrived.

Rin awoke to a pair of silky lips capturing her own. She reached up and grabbed on to his silver locks entwining her fingers around them. When Sesshomaru finally pulled away Rin opened her eyes to see that he was already dressed and standing beside the bed.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" She asked as she sat up rubbing her eyes her hair covering her naked chest.

"I have summoned the elites and will be heading to rendezvous with Captain Ruidane at the site where the spy was captured. The soldiers will be scouring the ground for the stone he spoke of." Sesshomaru said simply as he stretched his hands above his head.

"Good. I will see to it that the stone is found." Rin said as she moved to get out of bed and get dressed.

"Your not going." Sesshomaru said firmly his voice holding a hidden emotion.

"What do you mean not going? Have you forgotten that this is my family's killers we are trying to find?" Rin questioned as she tried once again to get out of bed only to be stopped once more by his powerful hand.

"This Sesshomaru forgets nothing. It is you who has forgotten your place. Your duty as my mate is to be Lady of this castle and supervise its happenings. You are not to be frolicking with the soldiers in the heat of battle." He said his golden eyes holding the fierceness she had almost forgot existed.

"I am going whether you like it or not." She said as she began to get up and was pushed back down again.

"Do as I say Rin. You are staying here!" He ground out as his eyes swam with the slightest hint of pink signaling his anger.

"And If I don't?" She asked challenging him.

"Then you will suffer my wrath just the same as all the others before you who have defied me." He spat as he turned and left his chambers.

Rin sat on the bed stunned at what he had just said. She knew full well what happened to any demon or human that defied the powerful Taiyoukai. He killed them, and without a second thought. Could he really just kill her like that? Did she mean so little to him compared to his stubborn pride? Rin got up from the bed and went over to his armoire and pulled out one of his sleeping kimonos. She quickly put it on tying it in front and stepped out of his chambers. She had only walked a few steps when a soft voice spoke from behind her.

"Do you really think it wise to question his authority like that Lady Rin? Said Dysuki as she walked up from behind her watching her every emotion.

"Wise or not he should have let me go." Rin said as she tamped down the anger in her voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't do things without a reason. Whatever his reason may be it has to justify his order for you to remain at the castle. He is your mate and within him lies the need to protect and keep you from harm. You have undoubtedly seen a side of him the majority of us will never see. Although this is true you must remember who he is and who he must be. I think you realized that when he threatened your life if you disobeyed him. Lord Sesshomaru is a demon that strives for complete power and dominance. If this goal is interrupted he will clear whatever obstacle standing in his way regardless of the consequences. Consider yourself lucky he has let you get away with what you have so far. I heard you even took his own sword out of his hand. He has to love you for not killing you with it once it was back within his possession."

Rin looked at her mentor and bowed her head in shame. Everything Dysuki just said was true and Rin felt bad for the way she had spoken to Sesshomaru.

"Will he forgive me?" The dragon demoness asked as she furrowed her brows looking worried.

"I think you know the answer to that question more than I do my lady. It's seems as of late I have lost the ability to predict his actions." Dysuki said as she looked at the stubborn demon in front of her "You have truly done a number on him. I was beginning to think that our western lord had slightly changed his demeanor. Forgive me for saying this but I was glad to see his old self shine through this morning. I don't know why but he isn't himself unless he is giving someone a death threat or actually acting upon one. He has been cold and intolerant ever since he was a young pup. A trait he undoubtedly picked up from his father. The great general Inutaisho was very powerful but not really one for the complexities of emotion. That is until he met lady Izayoi. She had the power to warm his cold heart much like you have done to Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin thought about what Dysuki had said for a moment and realized that she had fallen in love with Sesshomaru along with his arrogance and sadistic glory. The dragon demoness smiled when she remembered just how truly powerful her mate actually was.

"So Sesshomaru is a lot like his father?" Rin asked as she looked at her mentor.

"Yes in personality and looks." Dysuki replied.

"Is that why you fainted when you saw that I had put Sesshomaru's hair up in a pony tail?" Rin asked raising her eyebrows waiting for the blue-eyed demon to respond.

"Yes. Seeing your black hair flowing across your back and his silver locks pulled up high upon his head, I was brought back to the past when Lady Izayoi and Lord Inutaisho had walked like that through that very same corridor. It was a very unnerving experience. When I awoke yesterday afternoon with the healer at my side not only was I confused but embarrassed. Have you ever seen a picture of Lady Izayoi?"

"Yes when Sesshomaru and I went into his father's office a couple of days ago. She was very beautiful." Rin said as she watched Dysuki blink in surprise.

"He took you in his father's office? That's the first time I know of that he has been in there since his father's death decades ago."

"Sesshomaru was hesitant at first, I could feel the sadness radiating off of him as we stood at the screen." Rin said as she recalled the look on his face that day.

"He always loved his father. After his death Lord Sesshomaru made sure that no one was to enter his office. I had a feeling that he wanted that room left the way it was in an attempt to forever preserve his father's presence within the castle. I think that that was the first time I had ever sensed any emotion from him, and it had went just as quickly as it had come."

"Dysuki?" A female voice called from the end of the corridor.

"That's Aikio I must go now and tend to my duties. Remember my lady your mate is one of the most powerful and revered youkai to ever walk this earth, and it is your love that he holds dear to him." Dysuki said as she smiled and left the western lady in the empty corridor pondering her departing words.

Rin turned back around and walked past Sesshomaru's chambers. She wanted to know more about his family and the legacy that was left behind. She slowly and quietly made her way back to the magnificent screen that separated Sesshomaru's father's office from the corridor. A faint green glow caught her eye as she rested her hand upon the wooden carvings. '_Where is that coming from?'_ She asked herself as she realized that the stone of resonance around her neck was glowing. Rin reached down and plucked the tiny dragon out from underneath her mate's kimono as she watched the light pulse in her hand. '_What are you trying to tell me? Is there something else that once belonged to my family in Lord Inutaisho's office?_ Thought Rin as she slowly pushed the screen open unsure if she should actually go in or not. The dragon demoness pushed her hesitation aside and quietly slid inside closing the screen behind her. A very prominent scent made its presence known as she walked into the center of the room. '_That scent it's familiar yet different. It must belong to Sesshomaru's father. I can't believe I didn't notice it before.'_ Rin thought as a cold chill ran down her spine. The raven-haired beauty scanned the room and her jaded gaze rested on the rather large chest in the corner. She detected the faint glow of yellow light that radiated around it immediately. The stone poised above her heart began to pulse erratically as she made her way over to the corner. Rin stopped just short of running into the massive oak chest as she took in a deep breath and lowered her hands down on top of the lid. She felt the pulse of something inside call out to her so she got down on her knees positioning her hands ready to open the chest. Rin used all of her strength as she slowly pushed up the extremely heavy lid. The dragon demoness fell backward onto her backside as she caught a glimpse of what was inside. It was a beautifully crafted scabbard and it was not alone.

"I'm sorry my lady, I didn't mean to frighten you." Said the green apparition that drifted in the air just above the scabbard. "Let me explain. My name is Sanjitsu and I am the guardian of this sword. This blade was forged with the fang of the great dog general himself. Its purpose is to aid the dragon heir to victory against the demon ninjas from the realm of darkness. Am I correct in assuming that you are the last of your kind?"

Rin was leaning back on her hands in shock as she listened to the words spoken by Sanjitsu. " Yes I'm all that's left. Lord Inutaisho had this sword forged for me?" She asked as she eyed the green ghost suspiciously.

"In theory yes. Not even his son knows of this swords existence." He said as he watched the beautiful demoness return to a normal sitting position.

"Sesshomaru doesn't know about this?" She asked more to herself than to Sanjitsu. F_inally something he doesn't know.'_

"No my lady lord Sesshomaru doesn't know, he was just a pup when his father brought me home. If you don't mind me asking what has brought you to the castle of the western family?"

"This is my home." Rin said as she remembered the fight with Sesshomaru earlier this morning.

"Your home?" Sanjitsu asked as he looked at her questionably.

"Yes. I am Lady Rin Sesshomaru's mate." She said simply as she watched the old man's mouth drop open.

"So the northern and western lands finally united." He said as he reached up and rubbed his chin slowly sinking into deep thought.

"Why did Sesshomaru's father have this sword forged and then kept in secret for all of these years?" Rin asked as she tried to fathom his reasons for such an action.

"The great dog general bestowed upon me the guardianship of this sword. It was my duty to direct the wearer of the stone of resonance to its place of hiding. I'm not sure exactly how he knew that the stone would make its way here to the castle. If I had to guess I would say that he put his trust in Lord Sesshomaru. He always loved that pup although he didn't really show it. The reason for this sword to remain in secret was because the only one capable of wielding it is a descendant of Lord Ryuko."

"Let's see if what you say is true Sanjitsu." Rin said as she rose onto her knees once more and reached into the chest pulling out the scabbard.

"If you are the rightful owner of this sword than it will remove itself from the scabbard when you grab a hold of the hilt." Sanjitsu said as he floated out of the chest and stopped in front of the dragon demoness.

Rin stood up then remembering that she was still wearing Sesshomaru's sleeping kimono. '_This will have to do.'_ She let out a heavy sigh and then slid the scabbard in between the belt and her thigh. Rin gazed at the hilt of the sword. It was magnificently crafted in silver, black and jade. '_The colors of the northern castle.'_ Rin thought as she realized its design was eerily similar to that of Sesshomaru's Tenseiga. The dragon demoness reached down and clutched the hilt of the sword firmly in her hand and gasped as the blade easily slid out of the scabbard. Rin lifted the sword in front of her face and examined its eternal beauty. This had to be the most magnificent sword she had ever seen. The blade was long and lustrous, while the tip pointed into a deadly gleam. The best thing though was the power that seemed to radiate all around it in gentle hues of golden yellow.

"This is the most beautiful sword I have ever seen." Rin whispered as she continued to inspect it.

"That blade my lady is called Tetsukia. It is the sword of light. This weapon has the ability to purify all those who have darkness in their soul or that were born within the dark realm. Basically this sword can purify any darkness of any origin. Lord Inutaisho put a great deal of effort into it, almost as much as the planning of Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga."

"Why did he go to such trouble for the northern castle? I know that we have always had an alliance but I wouldn't have imagined it to be this strong. I mean this sword is truly remarkable."

"He did it to avenge the death of Lord Ryuko. Lord Inutaisho felt as though he had failed his friend when he didn't arrive in time to save the northern castle." Sanjitsu said as he frowned at the memory of his lord. "Lady Rin that sword is extremely powerful and you will need to train with it daily until you are strong enough to release its true potential. Are you up to training today? I'm sorry but I am the only one who will be able to teach you to wield it. I hope you won't mind my presence."

"I do not mind the presence of my teacher. After all you will be the one helping me to wield Lord Inutaisho's sword so that I can avenge my family and reclaim the Northern Lands. I expect that you know your way around the castle. I will meet you in half an hour out on the veranda." Rin said as she stood up sheathing the sword and shutting the lid to the chest.

"I will be there my lady." Replied Sanjitsu as he floated over to the screen door and waited for her to open it.

The dragon demoness walked over to the screen opened it and stepped out into the emptiness of the corridor. She closed the screen then left Sanjitsu as she began to walk back towards Sesshomaru's chambers. Once in Sesshomaru's room Rin walked over next to the bed and picked up her armor and weapons that lay carelessly tossed on the floor. She smiled as the scent of her mate caressed her nose and left for her chambers happily humming an old tune. If she couldn't go with Sesshomaru this morning to get a lead on the murderers of her family, then she would just train here and destroy them once he found their lair.

Sesshomaru was growing weary of the monotonous task of watching the soldiers scour every inch of the surrounding fields. Not to mention Jaken was starting to annoy him with his petty questions and sighs of boredom. They had been out here for hours already and had yet to find any clue linking them to the stone the ninja had spoken of. The western lord's patience was wearing thin and decided that it would be best if he left Ruidane in charge and headed back to the castle. He didn't want to chance leaving Rin alone too long since he found out that the ninjas were after her. Dusk would be approaching soon and nighttime was always the best time for the enemy to strike.

"Captain." Sesshomaru said impassively

"Yes my lord?" Ruidane said as he ran across the field stopping a few feet from the powerful Taiyoukai.

"I'm returning back to the castle and I am leaving you in charge of the lieutenant and his platoon as well as your own. If anything is found contact me at once." The western lord said as he awaited the response of the neko.

"I will see to it that everything is done in accordance to your will my lord. If anything of importance is found I will report back to you personally." The blue-eyed captain replied as he saluted his lord and watched him disappear in the all to familiar burst of light.

Rin stood at the edge of the forest with sweat dripping down her beautiful face as she once again tried to control the small surge of yellow energy that spiraled out of the blade. Lowering the sword in exhaustion she watched as the wave of power leveled what had remained of the small area of dense greenery. "Damn!" She yelled as she had failed yet again to manipulate its path. Rin looked up at the sky the sun barely visible as darkness had begun to take the land. She would just have to continue the training tomorrow and hope to master the sword then.

"My lady you can't expect to master this sword in the first day or the first week for that matter." Sanjitsu said as Rin's green eyes narrowed at him and a scowl crossed her exhausted face.

"Thanks for reminding me that I have failed Sanjitsu." Rin spat as she sensed the fore coming aura of her mate. "Sesshomaru will be here any second." She said cooling down a little. "Prepare yourself."

Sanjitsu didn't even have time to form a reply as the Taiyoukai landed right in front of the dragon demoness.

"Who were you just speaking to Rin?" He asked as he let his senses scan the area. Sesshomaru found it odd that he couldn't depict anyone's presence. He heard Rin's hand shuffle beside her and looked down to see what she was doing. The western lord stood in confusion as he looked down at a magnificently crafted sword. '_This blade looks oddly familiar…and its aura seems to only differ slightly from that of Tenseiga.'_ He thought as he looked back up into Rin's eyes questioning her without even speaking a word.

Rin knew that her mate was confused and he had that right. For once this was something that he knew absolutely nothing about.

"Sesshomaru this sword Tetsukia, was forged by your father only days after the fall of the northern castle. He created it with his very own fang in order to give Lord Ryuko's descendant the power to defeat the demons from the realm of darkness." Rin explained as she watched her mate stare at her trying to sort everything out in his mind. "I'll start from the beginning so you will be able to understand. This morning after you left, I walked past your chambers and into the forbidden corridor. I needed someplace quiet to try and clear my head. I soon found my self being pulled toward the office of your father. I stopped in front of the screen and that is when I noticed that the stone of resonance was pulsing around my neck. I didn't know exactly why it was behaving this way but it seemed to be responding to something past the screen. I then entered your father's office and was immediately drawn to the chest in the corner. I could see a yellow light being emitted from just under the lid. I then crouched in front of the chest and opened it. That is when I discovered the sword and Sanjitsu who was its protector. He was the one who explained everything to me and the one I was talking to when you arrived." Rin said all in a hurried breath, she knew that her mate wasn't one to be patient.

Sesshomaru took every little detail to mind as he listened to his mate recount the finding of the sword that now rested in her hand. '_Sanjitsu…that name sounds familiar. I can't believe that my father forged this sword and told no one. Not even me.'_ He thought as he realized that Sanjitsu had yet to make his presence known.

"Where is this Sanjitsu?" He asked as he turned around to scan the area and noticed that the small cluster of greenery was now missing. "And what happened to the trees?"

Rin couldn't help but blush as Sesshomaru's golden gaze found hers. "I uh was trying to master the sword and well I think it mastered me." She said as she looked sheepishly at him.

"I see. We will have to work on that. Sanjitsu make your presence known or I will kill you." Sesshomaru ordered as he saw what looked like a green cloud float out of Rin's scabbard.

"I am here my lord." Sanjitsu said as he floated beside of Rin.

'_I remember now. This spirit was at Toutousai's that day my father forged Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga.'_ The western lord thought as he rested his gaze on the spirit.

"Sanjitsu you were the one at Toutousai's that day my father and I came to forge the Tenseiga and the Tetsusaiga were you not?

"Yes my lord I was summoned there by your father. He wanted me to guard this sword the moment it was forged and that was just after you left with the other two." Sanjitsu replied as he noticed just how much Lord Sesshomaru grew to look like Lord Inutaisho.

"Rin let me see the sword." Sesshomaru said as he held out his hand waiting for her to give it to him.

"My lord the sword rejects anyone who is not a descendant of Lord Ryuko. Only they can wield and master the blade. The others who try are burned at the mere touch." Sanjitsu said as he looked at the powerful Taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru grimaced at the thought that his father had forged yet a second sword that he couldn't touch.

"Rin I do not repeat myself." He said his voice full of annoyance.

Rin lifted the sword and placed it in her mate's grasp. She watched intently as he wrapped his hand around the hilt and brought it up to his face to examine it more closely.

"I can't believe this…the sword does not reject him how can that be? Sanjitsu asked himself out loud when he noticed that Lord Sesshomaru stood holding the sword unscathed.

"This sword has a will of its own just like father's other two swords. It recognizes me as Rin's mate and therefore does not reject my touch." Sesshomaru said as he stepped away from them. "Rin watch as I show you the true power of this sword." Sesshomaru said as he sliced the blade through the night air. A very powerful surge of yellow energy darted out with all the intensity of the sun.

Sanjitsu floated in awe. '_ Lord Sesshomaru is just if not more powerful than his father was. It takes a very strong youkai to fully release the power of that sword. Lady Rin has her work cut out for her. '_

Rin watched as the power of the sword shot out like daggers into the night. It was not the insignificant spiraling power she had released earlier but something much much greater. She stood amazed as the energy cut down everything in its path much like that of Tetsusaiga. That's when Rin noticed that everything the attack hit she could see perfectly, it was as if the darkness of night had disappeared and day had replaced it. Soon it was all over and the darkness had once again reclaimed the area. Rin walked towards her mate and placed a hand on his shoulder turning him around to face her. She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she locked onto his golden gaze. She knew that she couldn't fight this battle alone and that if the sword trusted him enough to release its true power, then from now on she would listen to whatever he said.

"Sesshomaru I am sorry for the way I acted this morning. It will never question you again.' Rin said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Please find it in your heart to forgive me." She whispered into his ear.

Sesshomaru stood still and let her clutch onto him, doing nothing to encourage or discourage her behavior. When she finally let go and stepped back from him he held out her sword. He watched as she took it from his hand and then sheathed it once more at her waist. Sesshomaru was still angry with her for defying and doubting him. He was not ready to accept her apologies. In fact he didn't even want to talk to her. He met her gaze and struggled to keep the indifferent mask in place. He was not going to bend. Not this time. No matter how much it hurt him to leave her standing there alone he was going to do it. '_You have hurt me Rin and you will suffer as I have.'_ He thought as he turned away from her and vanished in a flash of light.

Rin knew when he didn't hug her back that he was still mad at her. She wasn't even surprised when he left her standing there alone without a single word. '_I must have really hurt you Sesshomaru. I do not blame you for harboring these feelings of resentment. I understand why you don't wish to speak or touch me.'_ Rin thought as a tear slid down her face. '_I will respect your wishes and leave you alone. I will be here when you are no longer angry with me.'_

Sanjitsu had sensed the tension between the lord and lady when the Taiyoukai had first arrived. Now he knew what had happened to create it. Lady Rin was definitely a dragon descendant, the stubborn and somewhat arrogant attitude proved it. He saw the demoness start to leave and floated along beside her in silence.


	15. Sesshomaru's Wrath

_Happy Holidays everyone! I'm wishing for some snow, nothing beats snowboarding! Thank Kami finals are over!! Now I will finally have time to write longer and more descriptive chapters! Well lot's to do so enjoy!_

_ Remember to show the holiday spirit and give to those in need...I am in need of some reviews! The person that gives me the best new character to incorporate into my story will see them in the next chapter!!!_

_Kaida  
_

The western lord strode into his study and shut the screen behind him. He walked over to his desk and sat down rather forcefully hearing the chair protest beneath his muscular frame. _'I am Lord Sesshomaru and I am a cold heartless bastard who's only ambition is to seek and gain ultimate power. I care for no one but myself and I do not harbor things as petty as emotions. I am lord of the western lands and in being so I can control everything that happens within my domain.'_ Sesshomaru thought to as he curled his hands into tight fists and slammed them down on the desk. _'Then why does it hurt to leave her out there, to not have her by my side at all times? Even after what she had done I can't bring myself to stay angry with her. She has made me weak! Is this the reason father why you once told me that my only weakness was not being weak? Were you trying to tell me that showing my emotions could be my one true weakness? Whatever your intentions were it matters not. This Sesshomaru will not allow himself to show such vulnerability, no even to his mate. For this reason and this reason alone I will continue to avoid her. She must never know she holds my heart in her hand. For that I'm afraid, is this Sesshomaru's only weakness.'_ The Taiyoukai uncurled his fists and glanced at the half moon puncture marks in his palms. He watched intently as his scarlet blood tricked down his wrists and splattered onto his desk below. He then frowned and leaned back in his chair closing his weary golden eyes. _'Still no word from Ruidane his soldiers must be continuing to turn up nothing. I'm starting to wonder if that incompetent vermin was really telling the truth. To bad I can't enjoy the pleasure of ending his miserable existence it he wasn't.'_ The western Lord opened his eyes and stood up from his previous position in the chair. He then walked over to his armoire and began the task of removing his armor and weapons. He hung them with precision on the front of the two doors and then reached inside and pulled out a freshly cleaned sleeping kimono. It was getting late the sun having set some hours ago and Sesshomaru was ready for his evening bath.

Ruidane sat on a sturdy rock some twenty feet above the majority of his platoon. They had been searching this abandoned field for an entire day now and had turned up absolutely nothing. _' This is nothing more than a mere goose chase. That damn spy was lying when he spoke of the rock that allowed one to see into the realm of darkness. However if…' _He began as the lieutenant's voice called out to him breaking his train of thought.

"Captain." The black haired Inu youkai said as he leapt onto the ledge beside him.

"Lieutenant." He replied as he diverted his aqua gaze from the pathetic looking plant at his feet to the concerned face of his second in command.

"The men are starting to grow tired and it's almost impossible to see in these conditions. I think that we should let them sleep and start over a day break." Kanori said as he noticed the frown that crossed the neko's face.

"Perhaps you are right, let them rest until morning. I hope we find something tomorrow or Lord Sesshomaru will be more unpleasant than normal, and I don't know about you but that's not something I look forward to seeing." Ruidane said as he stood up stretching his hands above his head and yawning in silence.

"I agree. His wrath is one I hope to never suffer, for I know I will not live to tell the tale." Kanori replied as he jumped off the ledge landing a few feet from one of his men.

"Go and tell the others it's time to get some sleep. Make sure to post at least two guards to secure the perimeter." The lieutenant ordered as he watched his sergeant nod his head and disappear into the night.

Rin awoke as the early morning rays cast themselves unselfishly over her sleeping form. Rubbing her eyes she sat up and glanced around her room as her jaded orbs quickly adjusting to the brightness.

"I was wondering when you would wake up. Any later and we wouldn't have a full day for training." Sanjitsu said as he floated across the room stopping at the foot of Rin's bed.

Rin was startled by the voice piercing through the silence of her chambers. It wasn't until she saw the green form of Sanjitsu floating towards her did she start to relax.

"It's not wise to startle me like that Sanjitsu." Rin said rather annoyed.

"I'm sorry my lady that was not my intention."

"If you don't mind I'm going to get up, get dressed, and go eat breakfast before we begin training for the day."

"Very well then my lady, I will see myself out." Sanjitsu said as he floated through the crack under the screen.

The western lady threw the blankets off of her lean body and placed her bare feet on the cool wooden floor. She sat there for a minute holding her head in her hand while gripping the bed sheets with the other. "Sesshomaru." Was all she said as lonely tear left her eye and plummeted onto the red sheets below. '_I must be strong and prove to him that I'm not going to mope around because of his stubbornness. I just hope that ignoring him will help him forgive me faster.'_ She thought as she released the sheets and wiped the remnants of the tear away. Rin then proceeded over to her armoire where she removed a training kimono along with her armor and Tetsukia.

Sesshomaru landed with the simple grace of a feather as he orbed down in front of his soldiers. His golden eyes quickly scanned the surrounding area seeing if anything was out of place. He quickly picked up on the tension in the air. It was so thick he could cut right through it. There was also the smell of blood, lots of it by the fierceness in which it permeated his nostrils. The western lord took on a steady pace as he made his way across the fields to where his captain and lieutenant sat huddling around something.

"What shall we tell Lord Sesshomaru?" Kanori asked as he looked over into the fear filled eyes of his captain.

"I don't know lieutenant." Ruidane replied as he met the same fear in the eyes of Kanori.

"I'm not sure how to put this into words."

"Well we better think of something fast because he is approaching from the far side of the camp." Kanori said as he averted his eyes to the sight before him on the ground.

Before Ruidane could formulate a way to break the news to his lord and still come away intact, the Taiyoukai was standing but a mere yard away.

"Move aside." Sesshomaru said as he watched the inu and the neko back up slowly. Sesshomaru felt the very breath he had been inhaling lodge itself in the back of his throat restricting him from the simple gesture of breathing. His heart started to race inside his chest thrashing wildly against his rib cage as if trying to burst forth into the open air. The Taiyoukai darted his rage filled gaze to the side in which his officers stood trembling. Sesshomaru quickly regained control of his breathing and stood staring into their fear filled faces. '_Who did this?!'_ He screamed inside as he looked down once more at the message addressed to him in the blood of his fallen elite.

'_Western lady or northern queen her blood will stain the ground along with that of her fallen family, and you Sesshomaru, will have no one left to protect.'_

Sesshomaru brought his hardened gaze back to that of his officers and eyed them coldly. He then spoke, his voice dark and laced with venom, "Send out the soldiers and canvass this entire area. If anyone or anything is found bring them strictly back to me. Someone is going to pay for this, and pay dearly they will."

A bright flash of light signaled that the western lord had vanished, and the breaths Kanori and Ruidane had been holding quickly disappeared into the wind.

Ruidane suddenly realized that he was only inches away from the lieutenant's body and backed up giving more space between them. '_That was terribly frightening. In all the battles I have witnessed Lord Sesshomaru kill and maim the enemy, the look in his eyes just now was filled with a darkness and an evil so pure it literally took my breath away.'_ He thought as he put a hand on Kanori's shoulder and spoke.

"If I know my lord he left to seek out the one who did this and if he finds them…well they will enter the afterlife crippled, blind and deaf. He will make sure to it that he kills them slowly and as painfully as he can make it. Lord Sesshomaru is not a demon to trifle with, and you do not I mean you do not threaten what is his." Ruidane said as he stared at the bloody words written on the dirt covered rock.

"I don't want to sound like a coward captain but I was truly scared just now. I have never seen Lord Sesshomaru so…deadly." Kanori said as he turned and faced his captain watching as the neko removed his hand from his shoulder.

"You were not the only one who was a little bit intimidated lieutenant, I can still feel the vengeance that leaked out of his very being. Whoever has done this has unleashed another war, for Lord Sesshomaru will not rest until everyone involved in the fall of the northern castle is dead. He will not rest until their blood has coated his sword."

"I hope every last one of them gets what they deserve an eternity in the fiery depths of hell. We must rally the men and give them their new mission. I will make sure the fallen soldier's body makes it back to the castle, he was one of mine and therefore my obligation." Kanori said as he turned and left the neko to dole out the change of plans to the rest of the soldiers.

Sesshomaru flew over the tops of trees at an alarming rate. He was silently thanking the gods that he left Jaken behind to tend to Ah-Un. He was in no mood to deal with his annoying retainer after what he had just witnessed. The western lord could feel every drop of his blood boiling within his veins as the true youkai inside struggled to be set free. '_They are going to pay for this disrespect to my mate and to myself. I will not stand to be taunted or corralled by their foolish antics.'_ He thought as the faint scent of a ninja demon caught his attention. The Taiyoukai quickened his pace as he closed in on the unsuspecting fool. The elite's blood clung to the ninja as he leapt silently through the forest, his blue hair blazing in the wind.

"Vermin." Sesshomaru hissed as he landed right in front of the running ninja. He watched as the demon halted to a stop a confused look grazing his disgusting face.

"Lord Sesshomaru for what do I owe this visit?" The ninja said smartly as he watched the golden fire blazing in the Taiyoukai's glowing eyes. The ninja then grasped the dagger that was tucked within the waist of his pants and readied himself for an attack.

The western lord was never one for words and in being such didn't even humor the demon by giving him a response. Instead the Taiyoukai extended his wrist and released his poison whip in which he ensnarled the piece of filth. Sesshomaru watched as his poison began to eat away at the ninja's armor. A few moments later screams of terror rippled throughout the forest sending many creatures running for cover. The ninja struggled in his grasp only accomplishing to sear his flesh even further. Sesshomaru released the tormented demon watching as his body made contact with the grass below. He then reached over and withdrew Tokijin from its scabbard and advanced toward the demon that lay twitching on the forest floor. Sesshomaru's eyes burned with fury as his inner demon took control over his mind. '_We must protect what is ours Sesshomaru. We must make an example out of this vile creature. We must kill him unmercifully and send a message to the others who dare to threaten what belongs to us!'_ The voice screamed. Sesshomaru knowing what needed to be done lifted his sword and hacked off the demon's right arm, which was clutching a rather large dagger. He watched as a stream of bright red blood shot out of the stump left behind. The demon screamed in agony his shrill voice cutting through the air like daggers. The western lord too fast for the injured ninja easily dodged the leg that came up intending to knock him off his feet. Infuriated even more so the Taiyoukai raised his sword and yet again sliced through another appendage severing it from the lower half of the demon's body. Frowning in disgust from the droplets of blood that managed to land on his kimono Sesshomaru walked towards the head of the ninja away from all the spurting blood.

"No one threatens this Sesshomaru or what belongs to him. Your punishment is to walk the underworld maimed and unseeing. Such a fate I bestow upon you and all those who walk your path." Sesshomaru spat as he stomped his foot down on the struggling ninja's windpipe holding his head steady. He smirked when he saw the fear dancing in the violet eyes of his prey.

"You will not succeed! They will kill her and any child she may have. I can't tell you when or how, but they will, and you will be powerless to stop them." The ninja choked out as he watched the cold eyes of the western lord narrow as the Taiyoukai raised his sword to him for the third time.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru commanded as he jabbed the tip of his sword into the ninja's left eye. "My face will be the last thing you see for the rest of eternity. May it haunt your very being. He spat as he lifted his sword and thrust it into the remaining eye. The silver haired lord listened as the screams of the demon beneath him resonated within his ears. Sesshomaru removed his foot and kicked the demon square in the head while doing so.

"Say hello to Nactoga in the afterlife." The western lord sneered as he raised his sword for the final blow.

"It was you who killed my brother?" The demon choked out as he struggled with consciousness.

" No. It was my mate." Sesshomaru said as a faint smile crossing his lips. "The one you so desperately seek to destroy."

"Damn her!" The ninja screamed as he spit out the blood that had accumulated in his throat.

"No damn you." Sesshomaru said as he thrust Tokijin down into the demon's thoracic cavity slicing his heart into. A sort of peace call it that if you will, seemed to settle into Sesshomaru's mind as he removed his sword from the demon's limp body and placed it back within its scabbard. The demon lord then formed his energy at his feet creating a cloud like surface in which he and the dead ninja floated off on into the sky.

Kanori had just finished arranging a detail crew for his fallen soldier and walked over to Ruidane when the strong smell of blood challenged his senses.

"Our lord is on his way and it smells like he found the one responsible for the message this morning." Kanori said to his captain as he watched the neko glance up looking for their lord.

A swift wind carried Sesshomaru's scent moments later and distracted the two officers from their conversation. They both watched in silence as the western lord landed, a mangled body at his feet.

"Captain I am entrusting the corpse of this despicable and vile beast to you and your men. You are to search him for anything you may deem useful and then discard of his body in the most disrespectful of ways." Sesshomaru commanded as he awaited the neko's response.

"As you wish my lord. It will be taken care of immediately." Ruidane replied as he and Kanori bowed in respect.

"You know where to find me." Sesshomaru said coldly as he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Kanori and Ruidane walked over to the remains of what looked like a demon ninja and cringed as they surveyed the damaged caused by the infuriated western lord.

"He really did a number on this guy." Kanori said as he looked over at the captain gauging his response. "He's missing an arm and a leg."

"It must have been a horrible death. I can't imagine having my eyes gouged out like that." Ruidane replied as he sent a disgusted look his lieutenant's way. "Leave it to Lord Sesshomaru to think of the most sadistic way to kill somebody."

"I don't feel sorry for him, I mean he had it coming. Who in their right mind would do such a thing to the most feared lord in our era, and not expect violent retribution?" Kanori asked.

"You have made a very good point lieutenant. I am now wishing that I had not hoped that we would find something today. This was nothing like I had in mind. Now let's quit talking about this and do as Lord Sesshomaru ordered. Today is not the day to be lax in our duties." Ruidane said as he smiled at Kanori and walked away towards his platoon.

"Very good lady Rin. You have slightly increased you abilities. I predict that in a few months time you will have mastered the sword of light." Sanjitsu said as he casually floated behind Rin as they entered her chambers.

"I hope to have mastered it before then Sanjitsu.' Rin said as she cast him a small smile and sat down at her desk. The faint smell of Sesshomaru's blood caused her to stand up almost as soon as her rear hit the chair. '_I thought I smelled his blood last night but I figured I was just imagining things because I was upset.'_ "Sanjitsu stay here I have to check on something." The western lady said as she quickly left her chambers and marched up the hall to her mate's bedroom. Rin walked into his chambers and judging by the strength of the blood it had been there for almost twenty-four hours. '_I knew I smelt his blood last night. At least I'm not starting to go crazy.'_ Rin thought as she followed the scent over to his desk, where she saw a small puddle of scarlet blood. The dragon demoness walked behind the desk and sat down in the mahogany chair. She reached up and slowly dipped the tip of her finger into the sticky substance. A sudden barrage of emotions flooded past her mental barrier and into her mind. She could feel his confusion, his anger, and his love for her in just a simple touch of the life sustaining liquid. Rin quickly removed her finger from the pool and held it up in front of her face. "I can feel his emotions, but what was he thinking?" She whispered as a set of golden eyes watched her intensely from the doorway.

"What I was thinking does not concern you." Sesshomaru said harshly as he advanced further into the room. He had been watching her ever since she had sat down in his chair and was still somewhat surprised by her ability to decipher his emotions just from the touch of his blood.

Rin gasped as the cold voice of her mate rang inside her ears. She looked up to meet his golden gaze feeling a coldness she had never felt before. She noticed that his kimono was spattered with crimson droplets and the smell of a demon much similar to that of Nactoga's clung to his body.

"I guess it doesn't." She said as she rose to her feet and started walking towards the door. His next words froze her dead in her tracks as she glared up at his magnificent figure but a mere foot away.

"Rin you are to remain within the castle walls unless I am at your side. An armed guard will also be appointed to you at those times in which I am not." Sesshomaru said as he glared into her eyes noticing the storm beginning to brew. "Do I make my intentions clear?"

Rin stared up at him furious at what he had just told her. Dammit she was not a child anymore and didn't expect to be treated like one. She was about to retaliate when last nights events resurfaced in her mind causing her to bite her tongue. '_I don't know what kind of crazy stunt he is trying to pull, but after last night I will defy him no more.'_ She thought as she forced the anger deeper inside. "Crystal." She replied as she brushed by him and left his chambers without another word.

Ruidane and Kanori walked up the stairs to the veranda of the western castle, somber expressions gracing their handsome features. The search of the surrounding area had yielded next to nothing and they knew that Lord Sesshomaru was not going to be pleased. Rin's troubled voice carried by the wind caught the ears of the black haired lieutenant just as he was about to step inside the castle.

"Captain may I be excused?" He asked

"You may, it is my duty to brief Lord Sesshomaru." The neko replied as he disappeared into the corridor.

As soon as the words left his captain's mouth Kanori set off quickly to locate the beautiful demoness.

Rin sat in the middle of the garden surrounded by the roses and lilies explaining everything that Sesshomaru had said to her in his chambers to Sanjitsu, when a familiar aura stopped her mid sentence.

"Kanori back so soon?" She asked as she looked over at the garden's entrance to see her tired looking friend.

"Yes my lady, and still nowhere closer to finding out the location of the realm of darkness." He said as he made his way over and sat down on the bench across from her.

"You look tired, has it been a rough two days?" Rin asked as she saw Kanori tense at the mention of his latest mission.

"That doesn't even begin to describe it. Let's just say that we all saw a side of Lord Sesshomaru we hope to never see again."

"What do you mean? What did he do that seems to have frightened you?" Rin asked as she leaned forward trying to get a better look at her friends face.

"After he saw that horrible message this morning, he emitted such an evil aura and such power it stopped everything and everyone around him. I was so terrified I couldn't even breathe. Then he took off swearing vengeance on whomever wrote it and then reappeared a few hours later with the mangled and mutilated corpse of a demon ninja. I have never seen him so sinister or foreboding, not even when we were fighting Naraku." Kanori said as he tried to stop his body from shaking. He could still feel the coldness that had surrounded his lord earlier that day.

Rin eyed him very closely. Her friend and former teacher was truly shaken up by the way her mate had acted. It made her wonder what the message had said exactly. She bet it had something to do with the strict orders Sesshomaru had given her just moments ago.

"Kanori what did this message say?" She asked noticing the flicker of surprise that flashed across his face.

"You mean you do not know? I would have thought that he would have told you since you were the reason he acted the way he did. I guess he didn't tell you for a reason and now I'm damned for bringing it up."

"Don't worry he will do nothing to you for telling me, I will make sure of that. Now what did the message say Kanori I will not repeat myself again."

"I'm not sure if I should be the one telling you this but you are leaving me no choice. The message was written in my dead elite's blood on a dirt covered rock and it read: '_Western lady or northern queen her blood will stain the ground along with that of her fallen family, and you Sesshomaru, will have no one left to protect.'" _Kanori said as he cringed while speaking the last few words and watched as all the color drained from the dragon demoness's face.

"This sounds like the work of Tanoshi. After all these years he is still harboring the feelings of resentment and betrayal towards the dragon demons?" Sanjitsu said as he laid a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Don't worry my lady Lord Sesshomaru will stand by your side and help you defeat these despicable creatures. His actions today prove his loyalty to you. He is just like his father. He defends and protects what he holds dear. This must be the reason why he told you what he did in his chambers this afternoon. Do not be angry with him my child he only wishes for your safety."

It was suddenly all clear to her as she listened to Sanjitsu speak. The anger and bitterness she had been feeling towards her mate vanished and love was all that was left behind.

Kanori watched and listened in silence as the green colored ghost at Rin's side spoke in a way that justified his lord's actions earlier that day.

"Lady Rin who is speaking to you?" He asked as he eyed the apparition rather suspiciously.

Rin went into a rather long and drawn out story explaining her life's events for the past two days, of course leaving out the details dealing with Sesshomaru. When she was finally finished Kanori was introduced to Sanjitsu and vise versa. Rin sat staring at Kanori as he dug the toe of his boot into the soft soil. She couldn't exactly put her finger on it but it seemed as if the young lieutenant needed some time to relax.

"Kanori would you mind accompanying me to the stable? I would like to check on Ah-Un. Dysuki has told me that Jaken was left in charge of him today, and if I know Ah-Un he will probably be in an ill temperament." Rin said as she stood up and adjusted her armor.

"It would be my pleasure. I would enjoy a nice walk." Kanori replied as he rose to his feet and walked over next to Rin.

"Sanjitsu would you mind telling Dysuki that we will be a little bit late for dinner?" Rin asked as she glanced down at the older demon.

"Of course my lady." He replied as he rose and floated across the garden.

"Seems a bit like the grandfather type doesn't he Kanori?"

"Yeah lady Rin he does. It seems like Sanjitsu holds a deep respect for both the western and northern lands."

"I believe you are right. Now if you don't mind let us begin our journey to rescue poor Ah-Un from Jaken's senseless ramblings. Trust me they make you want to go and stick your head through a hole in the ground. I should know. I spent most of my childhood listening to the pathetic little toad. I'm actually surprised that Sesshomaru never killed him off. It seemed like Jaken was always asking stupid questions or running into the back of his legs." Rin said as a giggle escaped her lips. She couldn't help picturing the many times Sesshomaru hit Jaken or threw something at him for being annoying.

Kanori just smiled and listened to Rin's laughter as they took the path out of the gardens that led to the stable.

Jaken sat on a pile of straw that covered ground inside the first stall grumbling about being left behind earlier that morning. Ah-Un sat next to him his legs folded beneath his body and his minds off in space where he didn't have to listen to Jaken's annoying voice.

"And he said, "Jaken you are to stay here and make sure Ah-Un gets his daily exercise, I am in no need of you assistance." Can you believe it? I have become worthless to him. After all those years of faithful service and undying devotion, he just discards me aside like last nights leftovers. Lord Sesshomaru how could you do this to me?" Jaken asked as he buried his head in his little hands and wept.

"It was easy. He doesn't like you.' Rin said smiling as she entered the stable.

"How dare you say such things you foolish woman!" Jaken yelled as he rose to his feet.

"Show some respect to who you are talking to you stupid toad. Lady Rin is Sesshomaru's mate and I doubt he would take kindly to you addressing her this way." Kanori said as he stepped into the stable next to Rin.

"And just who are you?" Jaken asked as he eyed the Inu youkai next to the dragon demoness.

"I am lieutenant Kanori and I am responsible for the training of the new elites here at the castle. May I ask you the same question?"

"I am Jaken faithful follower and servant of Lord Sesshomaru."

"And as a good servant I hope you did as Sesshomaru asked and took Ah-Un out for some fresh air." Rin said as she walked over to the two-headed dragon that was now standing on its feet.

"Did you miss me Ah-Un?" Rin asked as she received a lick from both heads. "I guess that means you did. I'm sorry I haven't been to see you in a while. I have just been really busy and I'm also sorry for you having to put up with Jaken all day, you must have a tremendous headache."

Kanori couldn't help but laugh at her last comment, as the dragon seemed to nod its heads in agreement.

Jaken stood fuming at the way he was being treated. '_If lord Sesshomaru was here he wouldn't let them treat me this way.'_ He thought as he kicked the straw at his feet.

"Jaken will you go and make sure that Ah-Un has enough food and water in his bowls?' Rin asked as she lowered her gaze to her mate's faithful retainer.

"I do not have to take orders from you. I only obey lord Sesshomaru." Jaken replied as he sat back down rather forcefully into the pile of straw.

"Jaken. You will do whatever she commands, and if you disrespect my mate again I will kill you." Came a cold voice from just outside the stable door. A few seconds later Sesshomaru's majestic form entered the stall, his armor gone and a just washed smell clinging to his sculpted body.

"Yes my lord." Jaken stammered as he immediately rose and set off to go and check on the dragon's food and water supply.

"Lieutenant, Captain Ruidane has tomorrow's mission. It would be wise of you to go and find out what it is." Sesshomaru said icily, his eyes never breaking the contact they had established with his mate.

"Right away my lord." Ruidane replied as he quickly and quietly left the stable.

The western lord waited until he could no longer sense the lieutenant's aura before he broke the silence between him and his mate.

"Rin I need to speak with you." Sesshomaru said as he softened his voice so that she wouldn't think that he was treating her like one of his subordinates.

"Sesshomaru I need to speak with you as well, although this is hardly the place."

"Agreed. Meet me in my chambers after dinner." He said as he turned away from her not even waiting for her to respond.

The dragon demoness stood watching as Sesshomaru sauntered out into the fast approaching night, his silver hair swaying gently behind him. '_Bastard.'_ She thought as she shook her head and petted Ah-Un for the last time that evening.


	16. Saydia

**Hello everyone. First and foremost I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I was totally devastated when I went to upload this chapter in December and while doing so somehow erased it all. I have spent the last couple of weeks rewriting everything over (A total pain in the ass). Now after experiencing that horrible set back I have begun to save all my chapters on a flash drive before I upload so that this will never happen again. This chapter is one of my least favorites. To me it just seems to lack the usual pizzazz. I assume that is because I had to write it all over again and nothing of mine is as good when I have to redo it. **

**I would like to acknowledge Rinatsu in winning the contest of helping me create the new character that you will be seeing in this chapter. I want thank everyone that submitted a character, it was a difficult choice. I hope that you will enjoy her and all of her lovely attributes that Rinatsu helped me come up with.**

**Please read and review. **

**Kaida**

Rin walked nervously down the western corridor feeling somewhat intrigued by her mate's decision to speak with her. '_I hope this means that he is not angry with me anymore.'_ She thought as she stopped just shy of his screen. The dragon demoness stood in place desperately trying to calm the furious beating of her heart. '_This is silly of me to be so damn flustered about entering his chambers. I mean it's not like I haven't been in there before or his bed for that matter.'_ She thought as a lecherous grin crossed her beautiful face.

"Rin you may enter." Came Sesshomaru's smooth deep voice bringing her back from her sultry thoughts.

'_If there is one way to make Sesshomaru act somewhat pleasant it is to bring out a side of him only seen in the bedroom.'_ She thought deviously as she walked the remaining foot to his screen and placed her hands on the cool wood sliding it down just far enough for her enter. After walking into his chambers and closing the screen behind her, Rin noticed that Sesshomaru was already dressed in his sleeping kimono and was sitting behind a stack of papers piled upon his desk. She continued to advance forward until she found herself standing just inches from the front of the desk. _'It's now or never.'_ She thought as she bent forward to where her nose rested just inches from his cheek and ran her tongue lightly over the inside of his ear. Rin suddenly felt the sharp sting of claws as he dug them deep into her back. Before the western lady had a chance to realize what Sesshomaru was doing, she was lying beneath him anchored to the hardwood floor. Rin reached up and tried to push him off, but he snatched her arms away from his chest and placed them around his neck. It was then that she noticed the vast sea of parchment that was floating down to the floor around them. From her resting place beneath her mate's muscular frame, the dragon demoness could feel the quickened beat of his heart. '_I knew that would get a reaction out of him although I didn't expect him to leap over his desk, scatter his documents to the wind, and slam me into the floor.'_

Sesshomaru was perplexed to say the least at his mate's sudden desire to arouse him. Especially when he had serious matters to talk about. Unfortunately she had succeeded in that task and now he was starting to lose focus of what he needed to say. Kami knows what he may end up telling her if they stayed on the path they were seemingly spiraling down. Earlier that morning he had felt his anger for her defiance quickly evaporate at the sight of the heinous message left by the demon ninja. His actions after that finding were anything but civil, and it brought a sudden realization to him. He killed out of rage for her. Not that killing was a big deal to him because personally he didn't care who lived and who died, but he had thrown his emotions to the wind and let his inner demon influence his actions. This is something that he never allowed. The western lord was always calm cool and collected. Never giving in to such simple emotions such as anger or fear. Except for earlier that day. It was then that he realized just how much Rin meant to him and how much power she had over his seemingly nonexistent emotions. It was then that he knew he must protect her at all costs, his life included.

Rin watched, as Sesshomaru seemed to be giving something a great deal of thought. She could always tell when he was concentrating hard on something. His eyebrows tended to lean inward slightly and his lips grew faintly tighter than normal. These changes in his expression were so minimal that many would never detect the difference in his emotion. Rin though was different. She had spent most of her childhood studying his movements and reactions. She had wanted to do what others could not. She wanted to see and feel his emotions even when he looked and felt emotionless to the rest of the world. Rin could feel the tears brewing in her jade colored eyes as she continued to watch him lost in his own complex and secluded mind. '_I have studied you for years and yet you can still hide your emotions from me. I can almost sense them, it's as if they are inches from my grasp. Sesshomaru if you can't tell me how you feel, then I'm going to make you show me.' _ Rin thought as she tightened the grip around his neck and pulled him crashing down on to her lips. She immediately felt his concentration break as their lips met in heated kiss.

Sesshomaru was forcefully thrown from the depths of his mind as his lips made contact with Rin's. All thoughts he had been thinking were wiped blank in an instant and all he could register was the feel of her beneath him. He had wanted her badly for the last two days and he'd be damned if he was going to let anything else continue to stand in the way of what he wanted. He tightened his grip on her shoulders feeling his claws pierce her delicate flesh yet again. He heard her moan beneath him as the smell of her blood reached his nose. It was all he could do to tamp down the inner demon inside of him begging to be set free. So far he had somehow managed to keep in control of his youki when they mated because he knew how rough and dangerous he could be. This time though he wasn't so sure that he could control himself. He had unfortunately suffered through more emotions today than he had in the last century, and it had left him pissed and stressed to say the least.

Rin loved the taste of his flesh as she dove deeper into the kiss. She felt his claws dig into her again and moaned against him at the welcomed intrusion. She grazed his lips with her teeth and gently sunk her fangs into his bottom lip. Droplets of his blood leaked out of the freshly inflicted wounds and covered her swollen lips. Rin used her tongue to taste the strong and rustic taste of her mate's blood. She could feel his power radiating out of every drop and it drove her to the brink of her sanity. The dragon demoness could feel something primal brewing deep inside her and it was trying to escape.

'_She bit me…and it felt so good. Rin I'm sorry but I can't hold back any longer.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he felt his youki begin to take over his body. He pulled back away from her and stared into her now open and lust filled eyes.

Rin noticed that something was also changing in Sesshomaru. His demonic power seemed to be steadily increasing and his eyes had turned from blazing golden to ruby red.

"Rin…I can't hold back. Forgive me." Sesshomaru said his voice rushed and deep as he finally let his youki claim control.

The western lady felt her mate's claws elongate and dig deeper into her shoulder blades. It was then that it hit her what was happening to him. Sesshomaru was allowing his demon blood to take over his thoughts and his body. Rin pulled his head back down to where his nose hovered just inches from her own and stared deep into his ruby gems.

"Sesshomaru it is you that will have to be forgiving me." She said as she captured his lips again in another searing kiss. Rin felt the warmth brewing in chest explode throughout her body as she relaxed her mind and let her demon blood do as it pleased.

The western lord's mind quickly registered the meaning of her words as he pulled away from the kiss and stared down into her eyes. Just as he had suspected, a pair of ruby gems stared back into his own. He couldn't help but smile a very seductive grin as his mate reached up digging her nails into his back and reversing their positions. Oh was he going to be enjoying himself tonight.

Rin felt different to say the least. Her mate mark was now tingling more than it usually did when they were about to mate and her need to have him had increased ten fold. She looked down at the handsome lord of the west as he lay beneath her and encircled his wrists in her small hands. She then brought his arms above his head and forcefully held them there as she leaned forward and ran her tongue down his masculine jaw. Rin then made her way back up his neck making sure to leave several bite marks with her sharp fangs. The dragon demoness stopped just shy of his ear where she then traced the outside edges with her warm tongue. She could feel her mate squirm beneath her as his arousal pressed deeper against her stomach. If anything aroused Sesshomaru it was playing with his ears. She then smiled as she flicked the tip of her tongue into his inner ear and tugged at his earlobe lightly with her teeth.

Sesshomaru lay still letting her pleasure him as she ran hot kisses along his jaw and nipped at his neck. It was when she started licking and biting his ear that he grew fully aroused. '_Play times over Rin, you will not dominate me.'_ He thought as he easily broke her hold on his wrists and grabbed her shoulders. He then pushed her backwards and as soon as her butt hit the floor he was on her again forcing her onto the hardwood beneath him.

Rin felt his wrists break free and no sooner had she registered that she was being pushed backward, he was on top of her again. She quickly felt his lips capture hers as he secured her hands above her head with his right hand and began to untie the front of her haori with the left. "So you want to be in control of me my love?" She asked him as she wrapped her leg around his waist and used the strength of her lower body to roll him off of her. Rin then jerked her hands free, stood and flipped backwards landing a couple feet away from him. "Then you're going to have to hurt me to get it." She spat as she looked into his fury filled eyes.

"That can be arranged easily enough. Now come here." He commanded as he stood to his feet and stepped towards her.

Rin raised her hand and struck him across the side of the face making sure her claws left jagged marks down his cheek. She watched as he flinched only slightly from her attack.

"Don't waste your breath Sesshomaru." Rin said as she readied herself for his retaliation. "You know I'm not one who is so eager to obey."

This was starting to get interesting to say the least. Sesshomaru was somewhat surprised to see how playful his mate could be when her youki was in control. He hadn't expected her to be so rough with him and it aroused him to say the least. The western lord took in the smell of the air around him and it was laden with the scents of their blood. He watched as Rin took a fighting stance and then noticed the trail of his blood that was running from her claws and down her hand. He couldn't help but smirk at her determination to deny him of having his way so easily. Suddenly an idea popped into his mind and he knew that what he was about to say was really going to piss her off. '_Ok Rin how about telling me what's really been on your mind since our little spat.'_ The Taiyoukai thought as he took a step toward her.

"I see that you are defying my wishes yet again Rin. Do you have no respect for your mate?" He asked coldly.

The dragon demoness's eyes widened and then narrowed as she let the nature of his words sink in.

"Just shut up you arrogant bastard. You know damned good and well that it is my duty to avenge my family. It's my responsibility and burden to bear. How in the hell do you expect me to accomplish this when you are keeping me in the dark? I know all about the message you found addressed to you this morning and what it said. I also know how you reacted afterward and from what I have heard you were so frightening that even your own officers were afraid to breathe."

"Who told you about the message?" Sesshomaru asked as he rushed forward and pinned Rin against the back wall of his chambers.

"It doesn't matter. What does is the fact that you saw fit to keep it from me and worse is that you commanded me to stay confined to this castle." The western lady said coldly as she stared deep into his ruby eyes.

" I do not have to explain my actions to you or my reasons for doing so." He said icily matching the intensity of her glare.

"I will not allow you to keep me from avenging my family. I will do whatever is necessary to achieve this goal even if it is at the price of going against your wishes."

"Can't you see that I am trying to protect you Rin?" Sesshomaru ground out trying to keep his anger under control.

"Sesshomaru if you want to protect me then do so by teaching me to fight the way you do. I want to always be at your side, not just here at the castle or at social gatherings, but in battle as well. Can't you accept this? I'm really not leaving you a choice. Now that I have Tetsukia I will be able to vanquish the demon ninjas from my land one day soon and claim the northern castle once again."

"Once you have possession of the castle will you leave me your mate, to go and rule the northern lands?"

"Sesshomaru I…I haven't thought about that." Rin stammered as her anger for him started to fade. She could have sworn that she saw a look of worry mixed with pain flash through his eyes.

"There are no northern tribe dragon demons left, meaning that you are the only one of the royal bloodline. Rin you are the only one who can rule, that is unless you have an heir, which at this particular time you don't. Would you really leave me and everything you have here to go and rule your own lands?" He asked watching her closely for a reply.

Rin was tired of arguing with him. For some reason she now knew that he would let her stand by his side even in battle. She wasn't sure if it was the way he unconsciously tilted his head downward or the way that he softened his voice when mentioning her leaving him that brought her to this revelation. What she did know was that she just wanted to smooth everything over and put this argument behind them. They had stayed mad at each other long enough.

"Sesshomaru I am making this promise to you, I will never leave your side. You are my mate and I love you deeply, although sometimes I may not agree with what you say or what you do. Now enough of this fighting, now that we know where each other stands lets put this behind us and move on to more enjoyable things." Rin said as she reached up and ran her fingers lightly over the still visible claw marks she had left on his right cheek.

Sesshomaru hated himself for becoming so weak. He had reluctantly decided to train Rin to fight along his side and to let her carry out her revenge. '_Damn her for invoking my feelings and making me give in. If she only knew how much she meant to me, and how much I would suffer if I lost her.'_ He thought as he felt the smooth texture of her skin brush across his face.

"You can wage your war Rin, and I will be at your side making sure you succeed. Now didn't I say something pertaining to your lack of an heir?" He asked playfully as he brushed a fallen strand of her raven hair out of her face and behind her pointed ear.

" Don't forget lord of the west you are without an heir yourself." She said as she slid her hand down to the nape of his neck and ran her fingers through the wisps of sliver hair.

"Indeed I am. Why don't we get working on a solution for this problem?" He asked as he gave her a lecherous grin and pulled her closer to him.

Rin could feel his arousal pressing against her abdomen and knew exactly what he was talking about.

Rin shifted in her sleep trying to find a more comfortable sleeping position, when the stone of resonance softly began to vibrate against her chest. Still lost in a balance of sleep and awareness Rin listened to the voice that was urging her to obey. '_Lady Rin a rare member of the black dragon clan seeks an audience with you. She waits at the waterfall on the borders of the Western and Northern lands. You must go to her, only with her help will you gain what you truly wish to accomplish.'_

The dragon demoness bolted upright, beads of sweat glistening her forehead. She quickly glanced down next to her only to find that her mate had already gone. Rin got out of bed quickly and rushed to Sesshomaru's armoire where she once again grabbed one of his sleeping kimonos and headed for her own chambers. By the time that she was completely dressed and was heading out of the castle the early morning rays were casting themselves down upon the western lands.

Not knowing exactly who or what to expect Rin clutched the hilt of Tetsukia tighter as she ran. An hour later she finally reached the outskirts of the small forest that surrounded the majestic waterfall. Using her abilities of stealth that she was unaware that she possessed until that moment, she moved closer to her destination with the quiet grace of Sesshomaru. Rin was actually surprised by the way she could almost completely mimic his way of moving. She stopped at the exact spot where the forest opened up into the large clearing that housed the giant waterfall. There sitting upon a large rock at the foot of the tumbling water and surrounded by a deep pool of the sparkling substance sat a very beautiful woman.

The lady of the west studied her features intently seeing several markings that were similar to her own.

The woman had skin that was tanned a golden bronze and raven hair that was worn in a high ponytail. From what Rin could see she also had a black stripe on the sides of her face and wrists. She wore a completely black fighting suit similar to that of the demon slayer Sango. She also had a small waist with broad shoulders and seemed to be in great fighting shape.

After several minutes of just staring at the woman Rin decided to approach her and seek the answers she so desperately wanted. With the practiced ease of a dragon demon she leapt into the air and landed softly only a few feet away from the mysterious woman startling her in the process.

Saydia jumped at the sound of someone landing only a few feet from her and abruptly rose to her feet. How was she so careless as to not have sensed the other demon? She quickly turned around only to be greeted not by a disgusting one as she would have guessed but by the indifferent face of a very beautiful and very powerful demon.

Saydia quickly took in the woman's features and her conclusion suddenly rocked the solid ground she was standing upon. She didn't know if it was the black hair with the jade green eyes or the two black stripes that adorned each cheek that made her believe she was actually looking face to face with another dragon demon, and a northern dragon at that. Saydia began to feel alarmingly queasy when the sweet voice of the other woman brought her back to her senses.

"I am Rin, Lady of the western lands. May I inquire as to who you may be?"

Saydia quickly dropped to her knees and bowed before her.

" My lady I am Saydia, one of the last of the black dragon clan that served the northern castle those many years ago."

"So it's true then what the stone of resonance was telling me this morning?" Rin whispered to herself although Saydia heard her as well.

"My lady is it true that you are the last descendant of the northern royal bloodline?" Saydia asked still kneeling before her.

"I am the lady of the western and the northern lands. I am all that is left of my glorious family." Rin said as she motioned for the other dragon to rise. "It was brought to my attention that you are to aide me in my quest for seeking vengeance against those who viciously slaughtered my family. Is this a task that you are wiling to execute?"

"My lady I feel that you must know my life's story in order to fully understand how hell bent I am on destroying those same pathetic vermin. When I was only five my father suddenly left the house to go and fight at the northern castle, he gave me strict orders to run and hide in the nearby forest. I hid for days waiting for him to return to me for he was all that I had left. Finally when I could take it anymore, I set out for the castle. When I reached the outskirts of where the castle used to stand, I stood in complete disbelief as I gazed upon the blood soaked and body stricken lands of the north. My father was nowhere to be found. As I grew up I grew wiser to the atrocities that had happened that fateful day the northern castle was destroyed. I learned who and why my father was killed and ever since that day I swore a vengeance to kill those bastards who took away everything I held dear, my father, and the beloved castle in which I worked and played. So you see my lady I am as loyal to you as my father was to your great grandfather. It would be an honor to protect the last descendant of the northern throne. I would happily give my life to save yours."

"So many hurt by the mindless acts of an inferior race. It sickens me just to think about it. I will accept your invitation Saydia and from now on you will be staying and training with me at the western castle." Rin said as she saw the fire that roared in the other dragon's deep emerald eyes.

"Yes my lady, I feel extremely privileged to be allowed to fight at your side."

"Very well then let us be off." Rin replied as they walked out of the clearing and into the forest.

For most of the way home Rin and Saydia chatted about their pasts and what was to come of their future. The western lady quickly noticed that given enough time her and the other dragon female could become close allies. She also noticed that Saydia had a lot of pent up anger and resentment toward males of any species.

They had just spotted the western castle in the distance when a blinding white light dropped down right in front of them.

Saydia stood in awe as the most handsome demon she had ever seen stood a couple of yards in front of her. His golden gaze was somewhat unnerving and his long silver hair was long and lustrous. '_This man is handsome…deadly so.'_ She thought.

"My lady who is that demon?" She asked as she looked at Rin questionably.

Upon hearing this Jaken's mouth dropped open and he took a few steps forward.

"You stupid woman are you really telling me that you do not know who this is?" Jaken spat as he gave her the most disgusting look he could muster despite her beauty.

"Sorry to disappoint you, you vile little imp, but I'm not from around here." Saydia replied coldly, venom lacing her voice.

"Such insolence! I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget!" Jaken squeaked as he lifted the staff of two heads.

Saydia seeing that lady Rin may be in danger as well quickly stepped in front of her.

"You think that you can teach me a lesson? You better leave that up to your master I doubt you could even prevail over a human child." Saydia spat as she watched the little toad shake with anger.

"You're going to pay for that!" Jaken yelled as he pointed the heads on his staff in her direction.

"That's enough Jaken." Came the strong deep voice of the silver haired demon.

"You wish to know who I am woman? I am Lord Sesshomaru ruler of the western lands and Lady Rin's mate."

Upon hearing this new information Saydia was dumbstruck to say the least. She had of course heard many things about the great and powerful Lord of the west although she had never actually seen him herself. Pity though, because he was a sight to behold. Saydia quickly dropped into a low bow.

"Forgive me my lord. My ignorance is most unbecoming."

Figuring she had had enough just standing around listening Rin decided it was her turn to speak.

"Sesshomaru this is Saydia one of the last of the black dragon clan that so dutifully served my family. The stone of resonance called me to her early this morning."

'_A black dragon? I didn't know that they had survived after the attack.'_ He thought as he quickly scanned the black dragon demoness.

When he was satisfied that she was no threat to his mate or his castle he gave Rin one last look signaling to her that he approved of Saydia staying at the castle. He then turned and walked away with a muttering Jaken following behind.

"I thought I smelt dragon." Jaken muttered as he tried to catch up with his lord.

"What did you say Jaken?" Rin fumed as she leapt forward and grabbed the little imp around his neck strangling him.

"Have you forgotten that I am also a dragon?" The western lady asked as she squeezed a little bit harder watching the vein in her mate's retainer's head bulge out.

"No." He rasped

"So you intentionally insulted me?"

Jaken knew that he was screwed and royally so he didn't answer.

"Jaken what did I tell you would happen if you insulted my mate again?" Sesshomaru said as he turned around and glared at him swinging helplessly in Rin's hand.

This was it he knew it. His lord was going to kill him all because of that stupid woman! How did the Powerful and cold-hearted lord of the west become so influenced by a mere woman? That he would never know.

The Taiyoukai menacingly flexed his fingers as a glowing whip of green energy began to descend to the ground.

"Don't kill him Sesshomaru. Rin said as she looked down at the little toad that had passed out from the fear. "I know of worse things that I can do to him."

Sesshomaru gave Rin a knowing glance and retracted his whip back into his hand. Seconds later he disappeared leaving Rin still clutching Jaken and Saydia looking pleased.


	17. Fiery Beginnings

**Hello everyone. First and foremost I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I have recently started a new job, my last semester of college, and not to mention I had to attend a couple of refresher courses to renew my EMT license. Needless to say things have been hectic. I would like to sincerely thank all those who review. It means a lot. I have also noticed that I have gained several new readers and I hope that they will continue to enjoy the story and leave reviews. For those of you who were worried that I wouldn't finish the story, don't be. I never leave things unfinished, that kind of stuff bugs me. My personal goal for my story is for it to be over 100,000 words and to have at least 100 reviews! Once I reach 100 reviews I will be posing a short one shot bonus story relating to this fanfic. So please help me reach my goal!!! I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as long as some of the others, I just haven't had a day off in over three weeks and it seems that I always have something more pertinent to do. Thanks for being patient. I will try my hardest to update sooner next time!! Oh and sorry about the lack of Sess/Rin. I really had to enhance Saydia's character and Jaken's punishment. Don't worry there will be plenty next chapter.  
**

**Please read and review. **

**Kaida**

Kanori shifted his weight to his right foot as he leaned against the massive gate that protected the western castle from any unwanted visitors. The sun was beginning to set leaving the once brilliant blue in many shades of red, pink, orange and yellow. The many scents of the forest danced pleasantly in his nose as his emerald eyes scanned the surrounding fields. Detecting nothing, the rather bored dog demon decided to try and exercise to get his mind off of having nothing to do at the moment. He pulled his long raven hair back into an impressive high ponytail and began stretching his well-toned muscles.

As Rin and Saydia approached the front of the castle they were greeted with the wonderful sight of a sweat covered body moving gracefully beneath the darkening sky.

"Who is that my lady?" Saydia asked her eyebrow rising in question.

"That's Kanori one of Sesshomaru's lieutenants and my former sparring partner." Rin replied as they continued to advance towards him.

Kanori was just finishing one of his favorite exercises when Lady Rin's scent broke his concentration. He quickly spun towards her direction and was greeted with her never ending beauty. The dog demon then began sauntering towards her, a smile gracing his handsome face. It wasn't until he was within a couple yards of her did he notice the slim, almost undetectable figure standing closely behind her.

"Lady Rin." He said as he gracefully bowed before her.

"Hello Kanori. I assume that you have detected that I am not traveling alone, and with a stranger to you at that." Rin said as she looked over her shoulder at the said demoness.

"Indeed my lady I have." Kanori replied as he narrowed his eyes and began to inspect the demoness that had just stepped out from behind the lady of the western lands.

"State your name." He said as he watched her emotionless face contort into that of a scowl.

"Who are you to order me around?" The rather beautiful woman said as she glared scathingly at the dog demon. "I only take orders from Lady Rin and her mate Lord Sesshomaru. You are none of my concern."

"Is that so? I do hope that you will not be fighting with my elites or under my command. I do not tolerate insolence." He spat, his voice just as full of contempt as Saydia's.

"That's enough." Rin said throwing Kanori and Saydia disapproving looks. "Lieutenant this is Saydia the only known living demon of the black dragon clan. She has sworn allegiance to my cause and myself. She will also be staying and training at the castle, so I suggest that you two keep your mouths shut and your swords ready."

"Yes my lady." They both replied as they continued to eye each other distastefully.

"Good. Now lets get moving I want to be back inside the castle before it gets dark. Kanori I know that you are wondering why I have Jaken clutched unconscious in my hand. It is because the little imp insulted me yet again. Sesshomaru was about to kill him when an alternative method of punishment came to mind. I want you to train him just as you do your elites. He will sleep where they sleep, eat when they eat, and train as they train. You will give him no special treatment or put up with his insolent mouth. I don't think that this will be a problem for you, for I think that our views on this matter coincide rather nicely." Said the northern demoness as a rather sadistic smile graced her rosy lips.

Kanori knew exactly where the western lady was coming from and decided to make her plan work with all his power. Jaken was going to pay dearly for insulting Rin. He was going to make good and sure of that. Kanori walked over to Rin, standing within inches of her petite yet muscular frame, and reached down plucking Jaken out her hand.

"Don't you worry my lady, I know exactly what to do with him." He replied mimicking the evil smile that made Rin look too much like Lord Sesshomaru for comfort.

* * *

Saydia paced the length of her room as she reflected upon the events of that day. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that a northern dragon had survived. Today her hope of regaining the northern castle and getting her revenge for her father had been renewed. It was all she could do to restrain herself from attacking the beautiful room with its lavish cherry furniture and its lovely rugs with her excitement. Saydia quickly decided that she needed to get all this excess energy out before she went crazy and destroyed something by holding it all in. The black dragon demon walked over to her armoire where she removed her armor and sword putting them on as she headed out of her room towards the gardens. As Saydia walked her mind kept drifting to that arrogant lieutenant she had met earlier that afternoon. She couldn't help but admitting to herself that he was drop dead handsome and shared the same coloring that her herself was born with. His eyes though were a lighter green than hers and his hair was also a tad bit longer. Whatever it was that kept bringing his face to her mind remained elusive to her as she found a preferable spot to let her excitement go. Cursing herself for even sparing the time to think about a male, and the obnoxious lieutenant to boot! Saydia unsheathed her sword and began navigating the obstacle course she assumed the elites trained upon regularly. Halfway through the course with sweat dotting her forehead and a light wind playing with her braided hair, a voice called out to her breaking her concentration. 

"You do know that you are training on my course?" A deep voice asked, as Kanori appeared from the tree line his sword clutched tightly within his grasp.

"I had guessed as much." She responded as she jumped down from the raised platform she had previously been engaging.

"And yet you still decided to train upon it knowing that it belonged to me?" He asked as he walked over to where the demoness stood.

"I figured it would be more taxing than it's owner." She replied challenging him in the process.

"Oh really? Then I guess you're going to be disappointed when I kick your ass up and down these lands." The dog demon spat as his eyes burned with anger.

"Don't kid yourself. You're arrogance is becoming annoying." Saydia exclaimed as she tightened her grip on her sword.

Kanori wasn't sure why he felt such a strong feeling of resentment towards this woman, or why her mere presence seemed to make him seethe with contempt and frustration. Was it because she was an outsider only hours ago, and now she had secured a place so close to lady Rin's side? Whatever the reason he wasn't sure he could tolerate her presence any longer.

"Do you really think that you have the fighting skills to take me on and come away unscathed? Do you know who I am or what I do? I train Lord Sesshomaru's elite forces in the western army if that is any indication of my prowess."

"I know exactly who and what you are dog demon, it is you who does not know who or what I am. I take it by now you have learned that my people once defended the northern castle. Not only did we swear allegiance to the northern dragons but also we trained and fought with some of the strongest demons to walk the grounds of Japan. Do not underestimate my abilities. My experience comes from a long line of mercenaries and assassins." Saydia said as she watched the lieutenant's eyebrows rise in mock interest.

Kanori moved with the sheer grace of the wind as he appeared behind Saydia. He lifted his sword hand and attempted to deliver a stunning blow to the back of her head. To his astonishment the demoness moved not a second to soon and landed a few feet away from him an angry scowl gracing her perfect lips.

"You're going to have to do better than that." She taunted as she released a whip of energy much similar to that of Lord Sesshomaru's.

Kanori leapt to the left in the nick of time just barely avoiding being burned by the black energy projected towards his chest. '_She definitely has more experience than I had first assumed. Maybe I misjudged her.'_ He thought as her menacing voice brought him back from the recesses of his mind.

"I hope Lord Sesshomaru doesn't embrace high expectations for the person he holds responsible for the training of his elite forces." She said as she sent him an angry glare. "Because if he did then you would be out of a job."

'_Ok maybe I misjudged her fighting ability, but I definitely didn't misjudge her damn attitude!'_ He seethed as he sprang into the air and launched a powerful downward thrust with his sword causing it to clang rather violently with that of the dragon demoness. Kanori was about to let her have it when the voice of one of his favorite elites called out and ended their battle of superiority.

"Lieutenant! It's urgent that you meet with Captain Ruidane immediately. Something has been discovered concerning the whereabouts of the realm of darkness."

Kanori flinched at the news he had just received. He wasn't sure if Saydia could be fully trusted yet and didn't want her to be privy to such vital information. He stepped back releasing their swords from their previously locked positions and placed his back within its scabbard. He sent her the most loathing look he could muster and muttered, "I don't care if you train on my course, it's not like it's going to do you any good anyway." And then he turned around and vanished into the darkness along with the elite soldier.

* * *

Rin walked the long hall leading to her chambers with a smile on her beautiful face. It was well into the evening and all she could think about was getting out of her armor and taking a nice hot relaxing bath in the spring. She entered her chambers unaware of the small wooden box that once again resided in the corner of her desk. She continued past its present position and headed towards her armoire where she then removed her armor and hung it upon the brass hooks. She was then in the process of gathering her sleeping garments when a familiar aura appeared in her chambers. Rin looked up to see Sesshomaru staring at her, his golden eyes void of emotion and his face accentuated by his indifferent expressions. 

"What did you do with Jaken?" He asked as he advanced into the room stopping only a few feet from the dragon demoness.

Rin smiled when the thoughts of Jaken enduring his punishment invaded her mind.

"I gave him to Kanori. From now on until I say otherwise, he will be living and training with the elites."

"That is absurd. Jaken is and will always be, a weak demon."

"That's not the point Sesshomaru. You are overanalyzing the situation. I put him there to instill a bit of obedience and respect into him. This way I will know that either he will learn these things or he will get the hell beaten out of him while still having to learn them. "

"Dully noted." Sesshomaru replied as he walked over to his mate and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Where were you going?" He asked leaning down whispering into her ear.

"I was on my way to the spring for my evening bath."

"Then I will join you." Sesshomaru said as he gave her a quick squeeze and then left her chambers.

* * *

Saydia navigated the course almost a dozen times until she felt the anger inside start to subside. _'What a conceited morally bankrupt pain in the ass!'_ She thought as she leapt down from the last beam that signaled the end of the obstacle course. It was well into the night somewhere around midnight she guessed and quickly decided that it was time to get ready for bed. She was still unsure of what tomorrow would hold for her. Would she be training with Lady Rin, or would she be left to her own devices? Saydia let out an exasperated breath and began to walk back towards the castle.

* * *

With the grogginess of sleep still lingering overhead, Jaken wearily sat up on what he first thought was his bed in the castle. Still unsure of what had pulled him from his peaceful slumber, he cautiously opened his eyes only to be greeted with the despicable face of lord Sesshomaru's lieutenant. 

"What are you doing in my quarters?" He asked, hastily watching as what could only be described as a demented smile form across the dog demon's face.

"Look around Jaken." Kanori said, venom dripping from his words. "You are far from your luscious quarters within the castle."

Jaken did as he was told and looked around the room. He saw rows upon rows of bunk beds all with trunks at the foot. Each bed looked like it belonged to someone for there were several sets of shoes underneath and many of the beds had articles of clothing hanging off the rails. Finally it donned on him. He was sitting in the soldier's barracks. '_What am I doing here?'_ He thought as he looked down noticing that he too was occupying a bed.

"Just in case your wondering what you are doing here, I will help you by making your situation perfectly clear. You belong to me. What I mean by this is until Lady Rin deems you worthy again, you will be residing and training here with the elites. Don't think that I will expect you to match their caliber because you are far from it, and don't think that Lord Sesshomaru will come and save you either. If it weren't for Lady Rin he would have killed you already. As much as you hate to admit it she saved your pathetic little life. Why? I have no idea. Now get up, get dressed and meet me out in the training grounds in fifteen minutes. You will find all of your equipment is stowed within your trunk, and your clothes are hanging on the back post of your bed. I don't advise you to be late. Bad things happen to my soldiers who are late." Kanori said as he turned and left a very disgruntled and very devastated Jaken behind.

The sun's warmth was beginning to heat the day as the young lieutenant stepped out into the fresh summer air. He quickly made his way to the training fields in which his elite forces were already engrossed in the day's active training schedule. Upon arriving in the fields Kanori was greeted with the fierce brawn stature of Captain Ruidane. After their discussion last night he had learned that a very small almost minute piece of the so called gateway stone used by the demon ninjas to access the realm of darkness, was located on the outskirts of their encampment. From what the captain had surmised this piece in its disproportionate entirety was not enough to locate the realm.

"Anymore news captain?" Kanori said as he saluted his superior officer.

"Not yet lieutenant. For now the investigation is at a standstill. I just came by to relax an watch some of the elites make assess out of themselves."

Kanori couldn't help but laugh. Who knows just how many countless times he had witnessed his elites do something stupid. Today he surmised, would be no exception. He just happened to have a certain new recruit joining his ranks. Speaking of such a soldier Kanori could see the little green imp walking towards the training grounds mumbling something like 'why me' under his breath.

"Look over there Captain and tell me if that is not a sight to behold." The inu youkai said as he stifled back a laugh.

Ruidane diverted his gaze from the platoon closest to him and to the small figure making it's way towards the other soldiers.

"What in the hell is that?" He asked as he looked at Kanori quizzically.

The poor Lieutenant didn't have the time to reply when Ruidane started laughing rather hysterically. It was then that Kanori noticed that Jaken had somehow tripped, probably over his own two feet and had landed flat on his face.

" That I'm afraid is my newest recruit." He said between chuckles. "He is actually Lord Sesshomaru's retainer Jaken. He thoroughly pissed off Lady Rin and landed himself in my humble hands. To bad for him he doesn't quite know how bad he's got it."

"I've gotta stick around and see this. I can't count the number of times that grunt has pissed me off by giving me smug I'm better than you's while standing at Lord Sesshomaru's feet. Give him hell lieutenant."

"Don't worry I plan to." Kanori said as he flashed the captain a toothy grin and made his way over to where Jaken was still flailing about on the ground.

"Get up you're making an ass out of yourself." The lieutenant said as he nudged the small green demon with the toe of his leather boot.

Jaken finally got to his feet wobbling pathetically in the process. He then sent a look of pure loathing in Kanori's direction, thus earning himself another premature trip to the ground.

"You belong to me now and its time to set a few things straight. The first rule is you have no freedom. Anything you do or anywhere you go must either be approved by your platoon leader or me. Second you must be on time and adequately prepared for the day's activities, and third you must show respect at all times. If any of these are violated…lets just say that you won't be having a very good day. Do you understand that soldier?" Kanori asked subtly winking at Captain Ruidane who was only a few yards away.

"Yes." Replied Jaken getting to his feet yet once again.

"Yes? Jaken you have already forgotten rule number three, respect. Anything that comes out of your mouth will either be trailed by sir, right away, or both. Is that clear?"

Jaken forced himself to wipe all traces of the bubbling anger that was brewing inside him out of the inflection in his voice when he answered, "Yes sir."

"Good then. I'm glad we have come to an understanding. Now go and join your fellow soldiers in the second platoon."

"Right away sir." He said and scurried off thinking obscenities that would have done Lord Sesshomaru proud.


	18. Sesshomaru's Proposal

**Hello everyone! Long time no update sorry!! Life just got really complicated and school was stressing me out! This chapter isn't one of my best but it was all I could do for now. I pulled this out of the air for you Rinatsu! It has been too long since I last updated. It was good to get your review to let me know you still care! Well on with the chapter!**

**Kaida**

The soft lingual sounds of the birds occupying the garden below roused Saydia from her peaceful slumber. The dragon demoness quickly sat up and glanced out the window. '_Damn! I slept entirely to late!'_ She thought as she jumped out of bed and rushed over to her armoire where she removed a clean kimono and her armor. In less than five minutes she had fully changed and was heading out the door.

Rin was sitting in the dinning room enjoying her breakfast, when a flustered looking Saydia entered the chamber.

"Good morning soldier. Did you sleep well?" Rin asked as she pierced a grape with her nail and popped it into her mouth.

"Yes my lady." Saydia replied as she bowed down in respect.

"Good. Now sit down and enjoy some breakfast." Rin said as she motioned to the chair across from her.

Saydia walked over to the table and sat down, noticing an empty plate all except for a few crumbs sitting at the head of the table.

Rin followed Saydia's gaze to her left, which rested upon Sesshomaru's just recently vacated chair.

"Sesshomaru just left. He was heading out to the fields to check on the progress of his soldiers. By the way I hope that you are ready to battle, it seems that he wishes for you to battle Kanori."

Saydia tensed at the mention of the younger dog demon's name. '_If it's a fight my lord wants then it is a fight he will get!' _She thought as she grabbed a piece of her rice ball rather roughly and put it into her mouth.

Captain Ruidane sat at the top of the grassy hill, a slender piece of wood protruding from the corner of his mouth. His sky blue eyes rested upon the sweat slicked figures of the elites below, and his shiny blonde hair was blowing gently across his cheeks. It was already well into the morning and the heat of the day was beginning to make itself known.

"So lieutenant it looks as if your new recruit isn't up to par." He chuckled as he glanced over at his friend who was also chewing on a piece of slender wood.

Kanori looked over at Ruidane a knowing smile gracing his slender lips.

"Tell me about it. The little guy is even more pathetic then I had first guessed. Talk about sad." He laughed as they both trained their eyes upon Jaken attempting to stave off a meager attack.

"Did you hear that Lord Sesshomaru is creating a new regiment to be a brother unit to my own?" Ruidane asked smiling at the lieutenant.

"Actually sir I did. Isn't he supposed to announce whom he is choosing for the position later on today?"

"Indeed I am." Sesshomaru replied as he landed silently beside the two soldiers.

"My lord." They both said in unison as they spit out the sticks of wood and bowed upon their knees.

"Lieutenant go and prepare for a sparring match. It will begin in fifteen minutes." Sesshomaru commanded as he watched the lieutenant stand and take off towards the officer's quarters.

'A sparing match? I wonder whom it will be against? I can't think of anyone who would have the skills to challenge me. I bet this has something to do with who gets the command position for the new regiment.' Kanori thought as he rushed to his rather lush room reserved only for the best of officers.

Ruidane watched the lieutenant leave, a certain urgency accompanying his normal stride. It was his lord's voice that broke his concentration.

"Captain."

"Yes my lord?"

"I have arranged a battle between the lieutenant and Rin's new assassin Saydia. The victor of this battle will be promoted to captain and given command of the new regiment. It will then be up to you to train them to my standard."

" I will see to it that they receive the best training." Ruidane replied as he stood pondering the reasoning his lord had for accepting the dragon demoness so quickly. Did his lord know something the rest of them did not? More than likely that was the case.

Saydia walked out of the castle, the sun's bright rays beaming down upon her slender form. 'What a beautiful day.' She thought as she followed Lady Rin through the gardens and into the field. 'To embarrass a dog demon.'

Kanori returned ten minutes later fully dressed and ready for battle. The comical gleam that was present in his eyes only moments ago was replaced by a look of sheer concentration and determination.

"I think that there is something you might like to know." The Ruidane said as he rested his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"What is it?" Kanori replied as he looked at his superior rather cautiously.

"Lord Sesshomaru just informed me that this sparring match you are about to participate in will be held against the dragon demoness Saydia, and that's not all. It was made very clear to me that the winner of this match will be promoted to captain and will be in charge of the new regiment."

"What the hell?" The lieutenant exclaimed as his jaw tightened and his eyebrows drew closer together. "Has Lord Sesshomaru gone mad?"

"I don't think so, for some reason I think he knows exactly what he is doing. I may not be right about this but I think that this battle isn't to get a new captain, but to assess the dragon's abilities."

"I hope you're right Captain if not for my sake, then for the sake of the new regiment! Don't worry my friend I will not let an outsider take the position that rightfully belongs to me. "

Sesshomaru stood next to the dojo in silence watching as his mate and Saydia crossed the training grounds. '_I hope my initial assessment will prove to be correct. Although she will be able to be beaten, Kanori has his work cut out for him.'_ He thought as he sensed the fluctuation in Rin's aura. The powerful lord then diverted his gaze to meet hers and was bombarded with the need to touch her.

Rin's heart skipped a beat as she saw her mate standing next to her destination his silver hair blowing in the wind and his golden eyes staring off into the distance. '_How lucky I am to have mated such a beautiful creature.' _She thought as her hand burned with the need to feel his porcelain skin. The dojo was only but a few yards away when Sesshomaru's golden gaze suddenly shifted and locked onto hers.

As Rin drew closer their connection held steady until she was directly in front of him. It was then that he commanded the others to wait outside and disappeared into the dojo with Rin in tow.

As soon as they were inside, words were not needed to express what was previously going through their minds. Rin reached up and stroked his beautiful face with the back of her clawed hand, and Sesshomaru pulled her tight against him running his muscular hands throughout her raven locks. They stood there like that for several minutes each satisfying their need of touching the other all without making a sound.

"What are they doing in there?" Kanori whispered to Ruidane as they waited impatiently outside the dojo. "I haven't heard a sound."

"Neither have I, and I don't have a clue as to what is transpiring beyond that screen."

Several minutes later the lord and his lady exited the dojo, looking just as they had before. Kanori noticed that there were no incriminating scents in the air or any clothing out of place. Neither had any battle marks or any blood present. So just what in the hell had they been doing?

"It is time to begin." Sesshomaru announced as he and lady Rin entered the dojo this time accompanied by Ruidane, Kanori, and Saydia.

The Western Lord quickly took his position in the room and Rin took her place at his side. Looking as impassive as ever Sesshomaru watched as the two demons took their places and readied themselves for the up coming battle.

Kanori stood opposite of Saydia and did his personal best at throwing her the most contemptuous and loathing looks he could muster. Saydia to say the least was no better at trying to act civil about the whole thing. She looked as if she could rip him to pieces and then hang him out on a post for the buzzards to knaw on.

"This ought to get interesting." Rin whispered to Sesshomaru, who only looked toward her out of the corner of his eye. '_Indeed.'_ He thought to himself.

Seeing no reason as to keep wasting his time, Kanori drew his sword and took on an immediate fighting stance. Saydia quickly followed suit drawing her blade and sizing up her opponent.

"Come and get me." She taunted, beckoning him closer with a clawed finger.

"As you wish." He responded and charged at her trying to knock her off balance.

Saydia side stepped Kanori's attempt to throw her off and ended up switching positions with him on the mat.

"Are you trying to teach me to dance Kanori?" She asked as she jumped into the air and brought her sword down full force upon him.

Kanori blocked her attack with his own blade and was now within inches of the demoness's dark green eyes. Something flickered deep within the emerald gems and caused quite a reaction within the young lieutenant's stomach. '_ What in the hell was that feeling?' _ He asked himself as he summoned all his strength and shoved the fiery dragon all the way across the mat and into the floor.

Saydia didn't like the position she had unconsciously put herself in. She found that staring right into the handsome face of the inu youkai was somewhat distracting. '_He looks so determined and strong.'_ She thought as she felt herself flying through the air and slamming hard into the wooden floor of the dojo.

'_On second thought he's an ass.' _She grumbled as she leapt back onto her feet and planned her next attack.

Kanori was readying himself for another blow when he heard a faint click come from Saydia's position. '_What was that noise?'_ He silently asked himself while carefully sniffing the air around him. Something was not right.

'_There are many things to learn about assassins'_, Saydia thought to herself. _'The first one being that they always, always carry concealed weapons. Let's teach this pompous dog lesson number one.' _

The demoness then raised her sword in her right hand and charged at the unsuspecting mutt. Little did he know that her left wrist was concealing a specially made holster from where she was about to release a hidden dagger.

Kanori smiled when he saw her charging at him, this was going to be easy. He lifted his sword swiftly and soon the sound of metal slamming against metal filled the dojo. It wasn't until he felt a searing pain in his chest seconds later that the smile finally fell from his face. '_What in the hell.'_ He thought as he looked down to see the marble handle of a small dagger protruding out from his armor. His eyes dangerously darted back up to her face where he was met with a smile of her own. The young lieutenant let a feral growl escape his lips as he used his superior strength to stave off the demoness's blade and throw her backwards. Now he was completely angry. He wasn't going to humor her any longer. Kanori then reached up and plucked the blade from his chest and tossed it haphazardly to the floor.

Saydia regained her balance and watched as the dog demon extracted her blade and threw it to the floor. He was angry. This she could tell.

"What's wrong Kanori? Are you having a bad day?" She asked as she felt his aura spike, and his youki expand.

"Not as bad of one as you are getting ready to have." He said as he ran forward diving onto the dojo floor and sliding into the dragon demoness.

Dog and Dragon were now tangled in a heap of metal and brawn on the scarred wooden floor. Kanori quickly climbed on top of Saydia and tried to point his sword at her throat. He was surprisingly met with more resistance than he expected as she held her blade inches from her face staving off his attack.

"I will not surrender to you!" Saydia ground out as she tried to throw off the pompous lieutenant.

"Your surrender is not needed." Kanori said as he secretly reached into his armor and pulled out a small dagger. The dog demon then distracted her by pushing harder against her sword, preparing to attack with the hidden blade.

Saydia got the feeling that Kanori was up to something he was just staring at her. Before she got the chance to figure out what he was contemplating she felt the cool sting of metal against her neck. '_What in the hell?'_ She thought as she glanced down and saw that their swords hadn't moved.

"That is enough." Came the smooth emotionless voice of Lord Sesshomaru. "I have observed all that I needed to see." The silver haired lord then turned and walked out of the dojo.

"Go and get yourselves cleaned up." Rin said to the two demons still on the floor. "Captain see to it that they are on the parade field in half an hour."

"Yes my lady." The neko replied as he watched her leave the dojo.

"You can get off me now!" Saydia growled, watching as Kanori slowly got to his feet. Once free from the dog Saydia gathered her weapons and left the dojo.

"That was rather amusing now wasn't it?" Kanori asked his friend while flashing him a toothy grin.

"Indeed. Although I couldn't tell if the two of you were actually fighting or doing some type of mating ritual." He said as he walked out of the door.

"What? Are you out of your damn mind?" Kanori yelled as he ran out after the disillusioned cat.


	19. A New Captain Indeed

**Greetings everyone! Sorry for the wait, you wouldn't believe how busy I have been. I proudly announce that I am now the mother of a handsome baby boy! I hope I am forgiven. He takes up all of my time and then some. Somehow I have managed to scrape together another chapter albeit it is a short one though. I will try and write a longer one next time. As for the review I got about commas all I can say is sorry. Most of the time I am typing in a hurry and I don't always get to review my chapters thoroughly. I'm also not the best at punctuation. I hope this chapter finds everyone well, and happy. **

**Until next time,**

**Kaida**

The sun was just starting to rest upon the horizon when Sesshomaru made his way out towards the parade field. He walked purposefully, his golden eyes observing the many colors of the approaching sunset. Rin strolled along beside him, her raven hair dancing in the evening's breeze. Many things had been on his mind that day, choosing a new captain being at the top of his list. As usual, his gift of insight had prepared him for the outcome of the battle. He had known that the lieutenant would beat the dragon assassin. He had felt it in his gut. Kanori was an exceptional fighter and would prove to be, or so he assumed, a great leader. The dragon, however, was more accustomed to taking down and killing an opponent, verses just sparring with one. Her leadership skills seemed to be lacking as well, probably from a life of living on the run and staying within the shadows. '_She's trainable.'_ He presumed as they rounded the edge of the gardens. '_Perhaps she should take over the job that the lieutenant currently performs…'_

"Sesshomaru, have you made your decision?" Rin asked as she brushed her hand down the length of his forearm.

"Hn."

"I trust that whomever you have picked will be the correct choice."

"The captain of your regiment will not disappoint you Rin." He replied as they reached the edge of the parade field.

* * *

Ruidane stood in the center of the grassy plain along with Kanori on his right and Saydia on his left. The six platoons of elite soldiers stood behind them, their positions at attention and their eyes alert.

The neko prayed that the Taiyoukai would choose the lieutenant as the new captain. Not only did he deserve it, he was trustworthy.

* * *

Rin watched as her mate led them to the center of the field. They stopped a few feet in front of the neko captain. '_Here it is the moment of truth. Just whom has Sesshomaru picked to train the elites that will fight for me in my war against the demon ninjas?'_ The dragoness thought as she waited for him to address the soldiers.

"Lieutenant step forward." Sesshomaru commanded his face impassive.

Kanori dutifully stepped forward watching as his lord moved to stand directly in front of him.

"You are hereby promoted to the rank of Captain and given control over platoons four, five, and six. Captain Ruidane, who will also oversee the acquiring of your new training and battle gear, will train you in this position. Incompetency and inadequacy will cost you dearly." Sesshomaru said icily as he sensed the spike of fear in the inu youkai's aura.

"Assassin step forward." He commanded yet again.

Saydia a bit disappointed by the loss, stepped forward only to be greeted with his unyieldingly cold stare.

"You are to take over the job that the captain is leaving. You will be in charge of taking new recruits and training them until they reach elite status. Once this status is reached, you will notify either Captain Ruidane or Captain Kanori. It will then be up to their discretion as to whether or not they allow the soldiers into their regiment. Acceptance of this position also includes the attainment of lieutenant status. See either captain in order to obtain your needed gear." Sesshomaru concluded as he stepped back in front of the neko. "Do not make me regret my decisions." He warned an icy chill laced within each word.

Ruidane, Kanori, and Saydia bowed in unison as they watched their lord and lady turn and walk back towards the castle. As soon as they had disappeared from sight Ruidane turned and addressed the six elites that stood out in front of their platoons.

"You are to release your platoons for the day. It is up to you to make sure that they get plenty of rest and are prepared for the morning. Tomorrow is going to be intense and any soldiers not taking this training seriously will find themselves at the end of my sword. Dismissed."

As soon as the elites had left the parade field Ruidane turned back around and gave Kanori a light punch on the shoulder.

"So how does it feel ole friend? Just think, no more orders from me. We are now equal."

"You are so full of shit you know that Ruidane? If I didn't know any better I would say that you are going to ride my ass more now than you did when you were in charge."

"Don't be overly critical. I'm only going to train you in running a regiment. After that it's all you." He said smiling.

Kanori looked at his longtime friend and tried to hold a disapproving grimace but ended up laughing instead.

"Sorry to break up the testosterone fest you two are working up, but I have gear I need to get so I can get some work done." Saydia announced as she stood behind them her arms crossed over her chest.

* * *

Rin walked quietly along side her mate. She observed his regal stride and watched as his long silver hair elegantly flowed behind him. She was happy with his choice. She knew she would be. Kanori was an excellent and well-seasoned fighter, this she had learned first hand. Rin had no doubt that he could train and instruct the elites in the effective and deadly ways of Sesshomaru's father. Many a time has Rin watched her mate fight with the aristocratic and lethal stealth that was forged within him by his sire. The way he seems to glide when he moves is almost like he was dancing to a silent rhythm. If the elites could only learn a fraction of his techniques then they will be an unstoppable force. Rin wondered just how many hours Captain Ruidane had spent with Sesshomaru to learn as much as he knows now. She remembers seeing them out on the training field for days on end when she was a little girl. '_Now I wonder how long it will take for Ruidane to teach Kanori what was taught to him. I know that they have already begun the training a few weeks ago…'_

"Rin." Sesshomaru said as they entered the gardens.

The demoness lost her train of thought at the soothing sound of his voice. She stopped walking and turned to face him. His face was impassive as always, but his eyes held a flicker of warmth.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to know if you would like to spar with him in the morning."

"Of course my love." She replied as she noticed the way the shadows of the quickly approaching night danced upon his shoulders. They made him seem more powerful, more Sinister. A small reflection of light caught her attention. Rin looked up and noticed the small gold chain peeking out from the collar of his haori. '_Ah ha, there you are. I have been wondering where you have been hiding.'_ She thought as questions of what could be residing within the small lockbox entered her mind. '_I'm going to get that key.'_ She declared as she raised her eyes to meet his, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Why do you smile? I have done nothing funny."

Rin looked at him and laughed. "You don't have to be funny Sesshomaru. I smile because I'm glad you wish to spar with me, nothing else." '_Or so you think.'_ She thought laughing on the inside.

"Then perhaps another smile can be coaxed from your lips by asking you to join me in the hot spring." He said a small smirk revealing a hint of his fang.

"You are a wicked creature Sesshomaru." She whispered as she stepped forward and pulled him against her.

* * *

Saydia stalked back into her chambers her arms laden with training gear. The demoness walked to the foot of her armoire in which she then proceeded to dump it all onto the floor. "_I'll deal with cleaning this up later_." She thought as she turned around and stalked back out the door. "_Right now I just need to maim something."_

* * *

"What got in to her? What did you do to piss her off so bad?" Ruidane asked as Kanori approached their barracks.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. I know nothing when I see it and that wasn't nothing."

"Seriously. I walked into the cages, grabbed all the gear she would need, and walked back out. I didn't say a word."

"I don't know then, maybe she is just pissed because you got the promotion."

"I don't think that's her problem. I think she just hates me period. That's fine by me, I don't particularly like her either."

Ruidane shook his head and knowingly eyed his friend. Something was beginning to brew between those two and he didn't think it was hate.


	20. A New Technique

**Well Hello Hello. Words cannot express the amount of time it has taken me to update this story. So much has changed in the last several years. Add in a marriage, new child, a college degree, a new job, a deployment, and a move across the United States to the list of reasons.**

**I have finally decided to update now due to the overwhelming responses I have been receiving from readers. I realized that if this many people were waiting for an update then I needed to oblige them. I actually had to go back and read the whole story to get a feel of things again. I also do not have a beta so if something doesn't fit right please let me know and I will fix it. Please Review and thank you for following and reading this story.**

**Until next time,**

**Kaida**

Rin felt Sesshomaru's warmth envelope her body as she enfolded him within her arms. His signature scent of wind and spices filled her nose as she rested her head against the coolness of his armor. It was times like these that made her feel invincible.

Sesshomaru felt his mate's hands enclose around his waist. He cautiously sniffed the air, and then drew his powerful arms around her. He lowered his nose down to her ear and nudged her lovingly. It had been too long since they last lavished their affections upon one another. This was something that Sesshomaru was determined to correct tonight. He reached up and stroked the right side of her face always mindful of the sharpness of his claws. His golden eyes locked on to hers as he moved so that he was only inches from her face. Staring deep into her intense jade eyes he could see the beginnings of want swirling within. Feeling a familiar tingle in his lower regions the western lord smirked as he lowered his head and pressed his lips to Rin's. He savored their softness as he moved against them.

Rin moved her hands up and into her mate's hair. '_It has been far too long.'_ She thought as she pulled him tighter against her. The dragon demoness parted her lips allowing her lover better access. She moaned against his ministrations compelling him to a higher level of need.

Sesshomaru growled deep in his chest as he plundered his mate's sweet mouth. _'This is getting out of hand.'_ He said to himself as he finally ended the kiss. The western lord looked down at his woman noticing the slight flush that stained her cheeks.

"Not here." He whispered as he looked around him. "Go to the hot springs, I will retrieve our evening wear and will meet you shortly."

Rin pulled his head down to her once again and whispered into his ear.

"You better not keep me waiting Sesshomaru."

The Western Lord couldn't help but bring his lips down to hers for another fiery kiss. It ended as quick as it had started and had them both hungering for more.

"I will not." He replied as he disappeared into the darkness.

The demoness smiled as she watched her handsome mate move quickly into the castle. '_What's his hurry?'_ She thought as she laughed at the answer.

* * *

Saydia stood staring at the crimson life force as it dripped steady from the point of her sword onto the forest floor below.

"I feel better." She said as she recollected the small fight against the wild hog youkai. '_The poor thing didn't' stand a chance_. _At least that's one less revolting creature crawling around this forest_.' She thought as she smiled at its mutilated carcass.

Deciding it was time to head back to the castle the assassin wiped her sword off on the grass and sheathed it. Tomorrow was going to be, to put it bluntly, a bitch. Not only would she have to learn to teach others to fight but she would have to answer to that arrogant prick of a mutt. Her only consolation was that at least he wasn't ass ugly. Either way she was grateful to be serving the north just as her father had those many years ago. If that servitude just happened to include the western lands and a pompous dog as well then so be it. Rage as hot as the afternoon sun boiled deep within her veins. It called out to her, pushed her, forced her to right the wrongs done to her and the dragon clans. She would not and could not deny it. Tightening her grip on her scabbard Saydia scowled as she trudged through the dense foliage towards the castle.

* * *

Soft blue light almost incandescent in nature glowed softly throughout the jagged tunnel. A small demon with braided snow white locks scurried quickly to the fortress below. Clutched within her small hand was Nactoga's piece of the gate.

* * *

An hour before dawn found an important castle inhabitant training hard upon the extensive grounds.

"Relax your stance and focus your youki so that it becomes one with the sword. In order to master Tetsukia you must first master your inner self." Chided Sanjitsu as he floated to the left of Lady Rin.

"That's easier said than done. What do you think I have been trying to do for the last half hour? How about instead of telling me what to do show me how to do it?" Retorted the dragon demoness as she glared at him over her shoulder.

"Why my lady that is impossible for me to do. I cannot wield the sword. Lord Sesshomaru however can wield it quite remarkably."

"Thank you for reminding me of my mate's immense power it doesn't make me feel like a loser at all." Pouted Rin as she leaned against one of the large rocks within the clearing.

Sanjitsu laughed as he saw a scowl form on the lady's face. "You do realize that Lord Sesshomaru has had centuries of practice. Even he didn't master himself in such a short amount of time."

"Of course I realize that. It's just that time is not a luxury I can afford!"

"This is true my lady. Perhaps you can ask Lord Sesshomaru to assist you in meditation. If you can achieve a true meditative state you should be able to harness your youki more easily."

"That is a good idea."

"Indeed." Noted Sesshomaru as he descended from his cloud.

"How much of the conversation did you hear?" Asked Rin as she shifted her weight nervously.

"Enough." He said as he walked over to a soft patch of grass in the middle of the clearing. "Sit down. We will begin."

* * *

Saydia could hear the most minute of sounds that were permeating the air around her. The morning dew was heavy on the ground, and she could feel the cold droplets gather and roll off her bare feet. The forest was quiet around her, not even the music of the katydids and crickets were present to welcome the soon to be rays of the morning sun. Saydia pulled her concentration back to the present, sweeping the area for any sort of intruder. She found none, and began her morning kata.

She was nervous. There was no other way to put it. How were the troops going to react to her commanding them? Could she command them effectively? These thoughts and others like them kept her up half the night tossing and turning in her futon. At least she had one thing in her favor. Most of them were new recruits. '_This sure is going to be an interesting day.'_ She thought as she wrapped up her kata and prepared to leave. '_I better get to the parade field. The soldiers will be there in half an hour.'_

The assassin turned commander gathered her armor, which she had left next to a tree, and began to assemble it upon her person. Once in full battle gear she quickly made her way through the dense western forest and onto the main grounds. It was time to get this show on the road.

* * *

"Again." Repeated Sesshomaru as Rin attempted her seventh time releasing her youki.

The dragoness huffed a sign of aggravation as she closed her eyes and focused on the golden ball of light that was the essence of herself.

Sesshomaru studied his mate's vitals as she attempted to control her inner strength. Total relaxation was paramount. Both demons were seated cross-legged facing each other on the softest grass in the meadow. This gave the western lord a comfortable seat and the best advantage to notice what she was doing wrong. So far she was trying to unravel the strands of her control too fast causing her to inevitably lose it.

Rin concentrated on the pulsating golden sphere as she selected a single strand of what appeared to be silk. Carefully she released the strand from the anchor holding her youki in place. '_One down, many more to go.'_ She thought as the demoness selected another piece to release.

Sesshomaru noted that this time Rin had stayed under longer. '_She must have figured out a system to releasing her energy effectively. It shouldn't be much longer now.'_

Finally the dragoness was down to the last strand. '_I must release this one carefully. I'm still not sure how to hold the energy once it is released. I bet Sesshomaru is getting tired of holding back my dragon form until I have control again. Well it's now or never.'_ She thought as she began unraveling the silk. When the last strand was free it took all the concentration she had to hold the sphere hovering in place. '_Ok now that I have finally succeeded in releasing my energy what do I do with it?_ She wondered as she tried to send some of it throughout her body.

The western lord was lost in thought when he felt the familiar surge of his mate's aura. He prepared himself to take her down as soon as she transformed. He was surprised though when the transformation didn't immediately take place. '_She must have some semblance of control.'_ He reasoned, as he remained alert to the tempo of her aura. A slight shift and then a massive explosion of power erupted and propelled him backwards into a tree.

**Sorry this was so short. I just wanted to post something. I will make the next chapter longer. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**

Please Review!


	21. A New Recruit and Beast of Legend

**Hello Readers! After spending time in a job that I absolutely hated I decided to quit and spend some time as a stay at home mom. I would like to have this time with my son before he starts school next year. This is good news for you! I will have more time to concentrate on this story and bring it to full fruition. Enjoy!**

**Kaida**

'_That was unexpected.' _Thought Sesshomaru as he stood rapidly trying to keep his dignity intact. His golden eyes quickly roamed the meadow. His mate was nowhere to be found. The taiyoukai inwardly sighed as he sniffed the air for her scent. Catching lingering traces the western lord transformed and sped off into a bright ball of light.

* * *

Soaring high in the air Rin reveled in the discovery of flight. Her youki pulsed strongly throughout her veins urging her to fly harder and faster. She had never felt this much power. The resonance stone around her neck was acting like an amplifier, allowing the dragoness a delightful burst of power. The western lady looked to her side and watched as her long majestic emerald and ebony wings beat against the wind. '_I am pretty._' She thought as the training grounds came into view. '_Lets see how well I can land and if I can scare any of those spineless new recruits._ Laughing evilly to herself Rin swooped downward and aimed for where Saydia was standing.

"Don't tell me your worthless ass is serious about joining Lord Sesshomaru's army." Saydia sneered as she tossed the young youkai roughly into the dirt. "If the rest of you are as unskilled and pathetically weak as this maggot I suggest you turn tail and head home. I bet your villages can use some help washing clothes and picking weeds." Several snickered at the lieutenant's mockery of the poor sap sprawled upon the ground.

"We aren't all that weak lieutenant." A well built youkai stated as he stepped forward, his cerulean eyes sparkling in the early morning sun.

"I will be the judge of that. What do you call yourself?"

"I am called Akito."

"Let's see if your fighting skills can keep up with your mouth. Prepare yourself."

Just as the lieutenant and Akito were taking their fighting stances a large shadow loomed overhead. All activity within the training grounds slammed to a halt as everyone craned their necks upward to see what massive object was blocking the sun. A large emerald/ebony dragon beat it's powerful wings as it descended upon the newest recruits. The large beast that had not been seen for centuries landed gracefully. The dragon's jade green eyes rimmed with black carefully scanned the area. Soldiers and recruits alike were stunned into complacency. No one dared to move a muscle afraid it might provoke the dragon into targeting them.

Saydia took a moment to calm herself when she heard her lady speak to her in the old language of the north. It was broken and not technically correct but the message was still conveyed. '_Do not fear me for I am your leader.' _To the other surrounding youkai the message was obviously missed. For what came out in words to the assassin came out in snarls and hisses for the rest.

Akito shook himself out of his stupor and unsheathed his practice sword. He took a step toward the creature that was doing a good job of looking positively menacing. He heard the others collectively gasp and whisper words of fear. '_Gutless wimps'_ He thought to himself as he took a slow step forward. He wasn't entirely sure if he didn't want to go back and join said wimps. He knew he didn't have a chance in hell at beating this beast. '_But if I'm going to die it will be with honor.'_ He decided as he continued onward.

Rin was busy trying to communicate with Saydia. She was trying to piece together the language that was forming within her mind. It was foreign to her yet familiar all the same. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and swung her massive head around to see the cause of its origination. To her surprise a young youkai obviously a new recruit was slowly moving towards her. He was brandishing what appeared to be a practice sword in a very used condition. The lady of the west scoffed. '_As if this common youkai could even place a scratch on one of my glorious scales_.' She gave him credit, though undertrained and ill equipped his eyes shone with courage and determination.

Akito about pissed his pants when the piercing gaze of the dragon seemed to bore right through him. Realizing it was too late to back out now he charged.

Rin carefully eyed the recruit as he ran towards her. When he got within striking range she beat her wings and watched in delight as he sailed through the air landing rather roughly several yards away. To his credit he quickly rose to his feet and came at her again. This time she swung her massive tail and hit him right across the face with the giant spade sending him flying once again. Her fun was unceremoniously interrupted when she felt the pull of a massively strong aura heading her way. The dragon demoness fixed her steely gaze upon her mate as he materialized a few feet in front of her. Sensing her power waning and her mate's frustration Rin decided it was best for all if she transformed back to her usual form. She didn't want to suffer the indignity of collapsing like the last time. Gathering her golden energy back to the core of her body, the western lady began to transform.

Sesshomaru fixed his golden gaze upon his mate. She was truly incorrigible at times. He allowed his gaze to travel over her natural form and found himself enraptured with her beauty once again. Feeling the shift in her aura the western lord regained himself and watched as her transformation took place.

Once Rin was herself once more she walked over to the regal demon she called mate and looked him in the eyes.

"I have discovered some new things about myself." She stated proudly.

"Indeed"

"Meet me in your study in one hour? I have some business to attend to with that one." She asked as the demoness pointed to Akito.

"Hn"

After feeling her mate's presence disappear Rin waked over to Saydia.

"Was my meaning clear?"

"Yes my lady. Our language will become clearer with each use. It is housed within every dragon."

"Excellent. Now I would like propose a plan of sorts. The recruit that attempted to attack me I would like to see him obtain additional training. For what he lacks in skills and practice he makes up for with courage and determination. I think we could make a good leader out of him. "

"I can train him daily after the evening meal. Is this acceptable?"

"Very. And Saydia?"

"Yes?"

"Do not go easy on him." The western lady replied as she turned to face the platoon of shocked recruits.

"You." She said pointing to Akito. "Come here."

Akito wasn't really sure what to think at this moment. He was certain he along with everyone else was facing certain death by a creature not know to exist for centuries. Then all the sudden Lord Sesshomaru shows up paying no mind, the dragon transformed into a beautiful woman, and his lieutenant is looking at him with an amused glare. '_What in the hell is exactly going on here?'_ He asked himself as he cautiously walked over to the woman.

"What is your name recruit?"

"Akito my lady."

"Do you have any idea who you are standing before?"

"A demon whom by all rights has been extinct?" He replied hesitation in his voice.

"An insightful statement. I am Lady Rin, mate to Lord Sesshomaru, and ruler of the northern throne. My line was thought to have died out after the seize of the northern castle. That is obviously not the case. Although it is common knowledge that Lord Sesshomaru has mated a dragon demon, the fact that I am the last of the northern bloodline is not widely known. The reason you are here recruit, is to form me an army. When the time is right we will fight for the Northern castle once more and regain my families honor. Now back to the matter I wish to discuss. After seeing your little display of attempted heroism while these other buffoons stood around soaking up perfectly good air I have made arrangements for you. Meet the lieutenant in the dojo after the evening meal."

"Yes my lady." Akito replied as he leaned forward executing a bow.

Noticing she was tired and hungry the western lady dismissed the soldiers and headed towards the castle. '_A nice long soak in the hot springs sounds like a good idea. I doubt Sesshomaru will mind If I change the location of our meeting.'_ She thought to herself and smirked at the image of exactly what kind of meeting would take place.

Saydia groaned inwardly as she looked upon the blank faces staring back at her. These really were some worthless demons. How in the hell was she supposed to turn these youkai into soldiers? Catching the blue eyes of the ookami recruit who foolishly attacked her lady she wondered why the fates had punished her so.

Sweeping his grey and black hair out of his face, Akito reached up and re-secured it into a high ponytail. '_The lady sure packs a punch.'_ He thought as he reminisced the sharp sting of her spaded tail.

"Ok listen up morons. The fact that only one of you attempted to get their head out of their ass long enough to try and establish self preservation just further proves how much training you sorely need. Welcome to hell."

* * *

Rin entered Sesshomaru's study her bathing supplies in hand. Her eyes swiveled to where she knew he would be sitting. Golden eyes looked up to met hers then went back to the scroll for which he was writing. A half a minute later the western lord added the finishing touches to the trade route he was modifying.

"I am going to the hot springs to bathe. Would you like to come with me?" Rin asked as she walked over to her mate and started to kiss his neck.

"This Sesshomaru will accompany you." He answered as he pulled the demoness into his crushing embrace. Tilting her head to the side he captured her lips and ran his hands down her back. Realizing where they were heading in a hurry the taiyoukai released his mate and started into her sparkling eyes. "Let us proceed."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please Review! :3


End file.
